Battleon High: The Musical
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: A spinoff of Battleon High. Except this time around, we've got singing and dancing! Yes, the characters shall sing showtunes. Try to guess where the songs they're singing are from! CHRISTMAS SPECIAL UP! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL! ACCEPTING OC'S AGAIN
1. Popular

Battleon High: The Musical

Hey. Anyways, this is a spin-off of Battleon High. It's based in the same universe, so it's modernish. Anyways, like the title says, it's 'a musical', which means that Ill be taking the characters and have them sing songs from many musicals. What? I love musicals! Anyways, yeah. And, here is the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I own Lizzie. Flame owns Faust. I don't own the song. Oh, and I don't own Peter Griffin. He belongs to Seth McFarlane, the creator of family guy.

P.S – Who wants to guess which musical the title of this chapter is from?

* * *

Popular 

Lizzie knocked on the door 3 times, and then moved back. She was currently at Rayne and Felix's penthouse (there's an answer to why they have one, but ask flame.)

Swaying on the balls of her feet gently, she waited for someone to answer the door. After a moment, she heard a soft thumping, and a muffled 'coming!' Right after that, the door was burst open, to reveal Faust, with a sandwich in hand, with glasses that Lizzie had never seen her wear before.

Lizzie frowned when she saw her, wondering what she was doing there, but then remembered that Faust would often stay with the 2. Faust's mansion was far away, and no matter how pampered she was because of her wealthy status, and no matter how fast she could get home, it would still be too stressful to commute every day. So, she decided that she could stay with them most of the time during the week. It wasn't a problem; they had plenty of room.

"Ah…Lizzie." Faust blinked, as she recognized Rayne and Felix's best friend, and Rayne's girlfriend. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Erm…" Lizzie began awkwardly. As friendly and normal (at least as normal as people can be in Battleon) Faust was, it was still a little bit unsettling to be talking to someone of such fame. "Is Rayne home?"

Faust bit into her sandwich, and shook her head. As Lizzie was about to leave, she swallowed, and called to her. "You want to come in until she gets home?"

Lizzie turned around, and nodded. Moving out of the doorway to the side, the rich catgirl let the redhead inside, and closed the door behind her.

As she walked inside of the spacious apartment, she flopped down on the couch, and looked at the TV. Faust came, sandwich still in hand, and sat beside her. After watching the television for a minute, Lizzie turned to Faust. "So…Ms. Underwood, where is Rayne?"

Faust, about to take another bite, paused, and looked at Lizzie. "Well, Felix went to the aquarium for a tour, and…"

"And she just couldn't control herself this time, right?" Lizzie finished. Faust nodded, and both shuddered at the thought of what the hyperactive cat-girl could do. "Anyways, Rayne went to bail her out." Faust said, before biting into her sandwich again.

Lizzie shrugged, and continued watching the TV. Apparently, there was a marathon of anime on. But after watching Tokyo Mew Mew, she decided against watching the other back to back episodes of it. Her eyes and ears needed to rest from the bright colours and horrible pitchy dub voices.

Faust winced, and her ears flattened, as she heard the lead character (who had one of the higher, screechy voices of the cast) squeal in that amazingly annoying voice of hers (Its not that I hate Tokyo Mew Mew, its just that I think the dub sucks, well the lead anyways, and its sort of a rip-off of SM)

She groaned, and rubbed her temples. "I swear to god, if I hear 'Mew mew power, mew mew grace' one more time, I will murder the TV!" She grumbled. "Not to mention, my ears are cooler than pink puffballs."

Lizzie snickered at her comment. The tension between them was starting to fade. " Are you sure about the Ms. Underwood?" Faust raised an eyebrow, and turned to face the girl. "Are you questioning my personal opinion, Lizzie?" She said in a mock-commanding tone "Cause if you are…" She suddenly switched her tone to a very authentic sounding Italian one. "I can get someone to take care of that for you, if you know what I mean."

"Oh really?" Lizzie grinned. "Well, Ms. Underwood…" Leaning over, she pushed Faust off of the couch. Faust gasped, as she hit the floor, and looked over to Lizzie. "can you get someone to take care of me for that?"

Faust looked at her, before a small smile graced her lips, and she leapt up, and began to chase Lizzie all around the apartment.

If there was still any tension between them, it was definitely gone by then.

* * *

After Lizzie managed to dodge Faust's tackle for the 50th time that after noon, they stopped running. Because, on that 50th time, Lizzie had moved out of the way just before Faust got her, causing Faust to smash herself into a wall.

Normally, kind, thoughtful Lizzie would have immediately rushed over to her, and check if she was alright, but Lizzie, was on the floor roaring with laughter.

"Oh Creator, that was HILARIOUS!" She yelled, as she rolled over, and beat a fist on the floor. Also normally, calm, elegant Faust would've picked herself up, dusted off her clothes, and walked away with an air that said that she didn't just run into a wall. But, also instead, she alternated between a huge laughing fit, and a Peter Griffin style grimacing.

As soon as they had managed to calm down, they had another laugh attack. (Like whenever you have a laugh attack, and then just start laughing violently again for no reason right after you stop.)

* * *

When they finally managed to get out all of the laughs left in their system, Lizzie got up, and helped the rich girl up. Walking back over to the den, where the TV was still on, but forgotten, they sat down in separate armchairs, facing each other.

Smiling, they began to talk. After 10 minutes of small talk, Lizzie squealed excitedly.

"Oh, and Faust-" She paused mid-sentence, as she looked over to said girl. "Is it alright if I call you Faust?"

Faust shrugged. "Well, I always thought my name was a little perky, but sure. Even before, you didn't have to call me Ms. Underwood."

Lizzie nodded excitedly, as she bounced in her chair. "You can call me…." She gasped dramatically- "Lizzie!"

Faust blinked. "But I was already calling you that befo-"

"Anyways…" Lizzie continued, completely oblivious to her companion's sentence.

She jumped out of her seat, and ran over to Faust's. Sitting herself on the right arm of the heavy leather armchair, she smiled at Faust.

"Faust, now that were friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"

Faust's eyes widened, and she held her hands up in front of her. "You really don't have to do that." She said to her.

Lizzie smiled, and took Faust's hand in her own, "I know." She said.

"That's what makes me so nice."

A single high chime was struck, and music started to play.

_Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
And let's face it_

Lizzie leaned over, and nudged Faust.

_who isn't-  
Less fortunate than I?  
_

Lizzie pressed a hand over her heart.

_My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed._

The redhead pulled herself off the couch slowly.

_And one someone needs a makeover_

_I simply have to takeover_

She turned back to look at Faust.

_I know, I know._

_Exactly, what they need._

_And even in your case…_

Lizzie pulled off Faust's wire frame glasses, and paused. They stared at each other for a bit, before Lizzie continued singing, as she awkwardly put on Faust's glasses back.

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face- _

She moved back again, shaking her head confidently.

_Don't worry_.

She thrust her fist in the air, and shook it.

_I'm determined to succeed._

On succeed, she twirled around fashionably, and stared into space, as if there was a camera or audience in front of her. (Basically, she's staring at the readers. SHE KNOWS YOU"RE THERE. 00)

_Follow my lead _

She turned to Faust again, and, still smiling, motioned for her to stand up and join her. Which she did.

_And yes, indeed._

She stared at Faust intently all the while.

_You._

_Will._

_Be._

Turning away, she stared into the imaginary camera again.

_Popular._

She beamed, and looked back to Faust.

_You're gonna be_

_Pop-u-lar_

Grasping Faust's arms, she slid her hands down Faust's arm, down to her hands.

_I'll teach you the proper poise When you talk to boys_

Lizzie shuddered, as she sang that line, and whispered to her under her breath, "Or girls. Preferably girls."

_Little ways to flirt and flounce!_

"Ooh!" Lizzie squealed, as she pushed Faust onto the couch they were on before.

_I'll show you what shoes to wear! How to fix your hair! _

Ruffling Faust's short, messy hair, (which was nowhere near as messy as Felix's was), she combed her hands through it.

_Everything that really counts_

_To be popular!_

Lizzie sat up, and walked away, her face in the other direction.

_I'll help you be_

_Pop-u-lar!_

She turned around, and gazed at Faust. Standing up straight, she continued.

_You'll stand with a right cohort!_

She mimed hitting a baseball.

_You'll be good at sports!_

_Know the slang you've got to know!_

_So let's start!_

She beamed, before looking away again, and trailing off near the end.

_Cause you've got an awfully long way to go..._

She motioned with her hand stretched far away from her, and rotating it.

Bouncing over to the couch, she sat behind Faust, and smoothed down her hair.

_Don't be offended_

_By my frank analysis_

She leaned down, and put her head so it was right next to the other girl's.

_Think of it as_

_Personality dialysis_

Sitting up a bit, she smiled again at her, affectionately.

_Now that I've chosen_

_To become a pal_

_A sister-_

She leaned down again, and wrapped her arms around Faust's neck and hugged her happily.

_And advisor!_

_There's nobody wiser!_

Letting go of Faust, she kept singing.

_Not when it comes to popular._

She sat up straight, and looked into the imaginary camera, with Faust looking up at her.

_I know about popular._

She jumped off of the couch, and belted it out.

_And with an assist from me _

_To be who you'll be!_

_Instead of dreary_

_Who you were!_

She looked over to Felix, and smiled sheepishly

"Well, are."

_There's nothing that can stop you_

_From becoming populer!_

She closed her eyes, and outstreched a finger.

"Lar."

Turning to the side, she began doing very poorly executed leaps and skips from her side of the room, to the other.

_La la!_

She made it without harming herself, and twirled around, her eyes still closed, as she sang.

_La la!_

Opening her eyes, she smiled at Faust, and pointed a finger at her.

_Were gonna make you_

She jabbed her finger at her with every syllable of the next word.

_Pop-u-lar!_

She giggled, and skipped over to Faust, and pulled off her glasses.

_When I see a depressing creature_

_With unprepossessing features_

She pulled out a new tube of lip-balm out of her pocket, and began applying it to Faust's lips. Faust held her head up, looking a bit pained, as it was put on her.

_I remind them on their own _

_We have to think of_

As Lizzie moved back, Faust began trying to wipe it off of her lips.

_Celebrated heads of state_

_Or especially great communicators!_

Strutting around the couch in a circle, she paced.

_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

Finally stopping in front of Faust she set her feet firmly.

"Don't make me laugh!" She giggled again.

_They were popular!_

She waved off Faust. "Please." She said as she rolled her eyes.

_It's all about_

_Pop-u-lar!_

She settled herself down beside Faust, and swayed to and fro.

_It's not about aptitude_

_It's the way you're viewed_

_So it's very shrewd to be!_

She swayed even more violently, as she looked over to Faust.

_Very very Popular_

_Like_

_Me!_

She tee-heed and pointed to herself at the last word.

"Alright, Let me show you how to toss your hair." She said, as she leaned over, and let her hair hang to one side.

"You just flick." She began, as she twisted her head quickly, so her long red-orange hair was tossed over her shoulder.

"You just flick. Or-" She began, as she stood up straight.

"You can use your hand." She stated, as she pushed it over her shoulder, and tossed it over with her hand. Semi-interestedly, Faust began to copy her.

"Actually, you can use your whole body." Twisting herself around, she shook herself, and nearly fell onto Faust, who caught her. Looking into the camera, she made a high-pitched guitar string noise. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned at her. "Don't do that one."

"Stand." She commanded. Faust stood without question. Tapping her fingers on her chin, Lizzie's suddenly obtained a light-bulb look, and pulled a small, metal rod off of a nearby table.

'Eh, why not.' She thought to herself.

"I will now transform your clothes, into a beautiful ball gown." Waving the wand haphazardly in front of her, a twinkling music began.

"Ball gown." She said. Faust, with her eyes closed, look down, and opened them, to see that her jeans and shirt hadn't changed.

Clearing her throat, Lizzie waved it just as haphazardly again. "Ball gown!" She screamed.

Looking down again, Faust's clothes still hadn't changed. Not that she minded.

Lizzie frowned at her 'wand', and slapped it against her knee.

"Is this thing on?"

Whilst Lizzie began to slap it against the couch, Faust began to laugh, as she looked at her counterpart. "Do you want me to try?"

Lizzie looked up, and smiled back at her. "I got it, I got it. Ah…"

Lizzie just threw the 'wand' behind her. "Just wear your stuff, they're pretty!"

She leaned over, grasped the girl by the arm, and sat her back down on the couch.

"Now for the finishing touch…"

Lizzie reached up, and grasped something in her own hair. Pulling it out, she shook her head back, and smiled at it. It was a nice, silvery hairpin, with a small, white rose engraved on it. (Yes, it's different from the original, if you know where this is from)

"Okay Faust…" She slid it into Faust's hair, and beamed at her. Pulling out a small hand mirror, she handed it to Faust. "Why Ms. Underwood." Lizzie smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

Faust gazed at her reflection, and shook her head in denial. But Lizzie could still see the tiniest smile on her face.

Suddenly, the door opened, and they heard Felix call- "Hey Faust! Were home! Help us with our junk!"

Faust got up, handed Lizzie the mirror, and headed to the door, the ornament still in her hair.

"You're welcome." Lizzie called after the cat-girl. Sighing, she looked into the mirror, giggled, and smiled at her reflection. As if singing to the mirror, she continued.

_And though you protest_

_Your disinterest_

_I know clandestinely._

Still smiling to herself, she grinned, and the music became cheerful again.

_Your gonna grin and bear it_

_Your newfound popularity!_

"Ah!" She cheered happily, as she jumped, and sprawled out, lying on her back, moving her knees from side to side.

_La la, la la!_

Sitting up suddenly, she clutched the mirror to her heart, and looked mock-serious

_Just not,_

_Quite as popular,_

_As _

Taking a deep breath, she held the mirror up, and stared into it, an open mouthed, teeth showing smile on her.

_Me!_

She held the note for as long as she could, until the final beat. Finally, she sprawled back onto the couch, giggling to herself.

End-

Yup yup, first chapter. Hoped you liked it! Try to guess where this song is from. Next up:

Valencia and Robina have a little duet together, set before the usual Battleon High timeline.


	2. Loathing

Okay, here's the second one. This time, it's everyone's favourite Ranger and Rogue; yup people, its Valencia and Robina. I warn you, Robina is very OOC here though. I'll explain that. This is pre-Battleon High timeline. So, Robina has a completely different personality, but she develops her nice personality after. That, along with a relationship with Robina. So, Robina, at this point, is snobby, popular, and insecure.

Disclaimer – I don't own Robina, or Valencia, or any other characters in this chapter.

Oh, and since this is 2 people singing, ill want to clarify something.

_Italics – _one person/ background singing

_**Bold Italics – **_Both of them singing.

"_Italics with Quotation Marks"_ – Spoken, but part of the song.

'_Italics and apostrophes' – _Quoting their letter, and singing (Only at the start of the song)

* * *

What is this feeling?

Battleon High was always a peculiar school. Even before our favourite OC's. Not just by the students, or the teachers, and odd occurrences. They also stood out for what they would do for their students under certain circumstances.

The school was well-off, due to donations (A certain Underwood was known for being very charitable to schools) and fund-raisers, so when transfer students would come, there would be dorms for them. It also served as housing where students whose parents were out of town, or had nowhere else to stay. Some people, mostly university students, along with a handful of the BH students, could live there, provided they pay a fee every month.

Such was the case of Valencia Rogue, who was a transfer student from Krovesport .other had died when she was younger, so she was raised by her father. Now, Valencia loved her hometown. Sure, it was rough sometimes, but Valencia could take care of herself. And her father knew that. This is exactly why he let her transfer over to BH.

How does her father acknowledge she can take care of herself by this exactly? She went alone. As independent as her father knew she was, he still wanted his daughter to have a good education. And while Krovesport did have that, he would rather have her learn in a place where she probably wouldn't get mixed up in the things that he knew were happening frequently there. And so, Valencia went to live in the dorms.

Robina Hood was the most popular girl in the school, whose parents were away on a 6 month all exclusive trip they had won. Why hadn't Robina gone? Only 2 people could go on the trip, and Robina, however popular she was, wasn't a shallow, selfish, and rude person, and she really didn't want to pester them into buying her a ticket. And so, she too went to live in the dorms.

The two weren't the best of friends. Robina, the ever popular, pink loving (at the time) female wanted to climb even higher on the social stepladder, if that was possible. And associating herself with 'people like Valencia' just wouldn't do.

Valencia didn't mind. From what she had seen at her old school, the popular girls were just shallow, insecure brats who spread rumours, and stabbed their friends in the backs. She couldn't care less about Robina and her popularity and insecurity issues. Both of them didn't want to have anything to do with the other

And so, the powers that be sent a mix-up in the rooming plans, to teach them a lesson. Instead of Robina getting a room with one of her other preppy 'friends', instead got a room with, who else, but Valencia. Immediately, Robina went to see Dr. Twills, who also managed the rooming for the dorms.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hood, but I can't do anything about it. When it's don't, it's done." He apologized. Robina, however nice she was, would've scowled, and mouth him off later. But he just had to offer her a butter cookie, which just happened to be her favourite treat, and honestly, who else –not including Zorbak- could stay that angry at him anyways?

And so, the two were stuck with sharing their room. Now, you may be rolling your eyes, and thinking, 'oh, please. Not this.' Yes, I tend to drop hints, even in the BH universe that Robina and Valencia are together. The 'people who hate each other but then start to fall for one another' cliché. Yes, it's ancient.

But always remember at the starting, they loathe each other. In fact, loathing is exactly what the upcoming song, is about.

* * *

Robina grimaced as she set her bags down. She couldn't believe her luck. Or, in this case, her lack of luck. She had to stay with the resident bad girl punk, Valencia Rogue?

She frowned, as she began to unpack. 'Valencia's nowhere near my social status!' She thought bitterly as she began to unpack. Pulling out some of her things, she moved over to her closet, and started hanging up her clothes.

"Clothes." Robina smirked, as she finished, and pulled out most of her other clothes and possessions, and began to pile them at the bottom of the closet. Since her parents had gone on the trip, she had brought most of her clothing with her. But, as soon as they got back, she was planning to skedaddle on out of there. (Actually, she lives there all the way to regular BH time. She starts to like it there after awhile, and she's closer to Valencia that way.)

Back on the topic of clothes, the preppy female scoffed, as she thought of her new roommates clothing. The boots, the choker, the many different tops, the leather pants the hugged her curves so…

Robina blinked, and abruptly stopped her clothing and shoe piling. "Hugged her curves?" She voiced aloud. Shaking her head of the thought, she resumed her former action. "Gotta stop reading those jean ads…" she mumbled, as she finally finished, and pushed her now empty bags underneath her bed.

Stepping back, she admired how much she had finished in such a short time.

"Just one thing left…" Reaching over to the small bedside table, she picked up something she had placed there earlier. Unfolding it, she smiled gently, and held it to her face.

It was a pink and green cloth quilt. Her 'friends' (note the marks) thought that the leaf green of the quilt marred the pink. Pink WAS the new black this season after all (I, for one, HATE pink.) And so, pink had become the new favourite colour of Robina, and her groupies. Well, her groupie's maybe. Robina, not so much. In fact, Robina loved that exact shade of green. Way more than the bright pink, that actually began to hurt your eyes, if you looked at it for more than a minute.

And since pink was the new black, pink had basically become a ticket to popularity. And it wasn't the popularity that Robina wanted, but the security that came with it. (Yes, like I said, Robina is OOC. But, she gradually develops into character, in the BH universe, with the help of Valencia.)

Pulling it away, she flicked it out, and it swished through the air, before letting it float perfectly down onto her bed. Going next to her bed, she hopped onto it, and lay down. Smoothing out her pink (not green) bandana, she settled down for her first time to sleep in the room.

BAM!

The door burst open, and Robina bolted up. There, in the doorway, was her roommate. Unceremoniously dropping her bags on the door, she took a running start from the doorway, and jumped onto her bed. Valencia promptly began bouncing on it, either ignoring, or not noticing the scowl on the other girl's face.

After 5 minutes of non-stop jumping, Valencia was finally satisfied with the bed-quality. She had an odd habit of testing a bed by bouncing on it.

"Nice bed." She laughed aloud, and lay down on her own, legs crossed, and arms behind her head.

Robina had an annoyed expression on her face, from being so blatantly ignored. "Pardon me..." She began through clenched teeth, as she sat up and stood in the gap between Valencia's, and her own. When Valencia didn't respond, Robina raised her voice, and repeated herself.

The Krovesport native finally noticed her, and craned her head to the side to look. "Oh, it's you." She said flatly, as she turned back into her original position.

"What do you mean, 'oh it's you?'" She spluttered.

Valencia sat up and shrugged. "I just mean, 'oh, you're here.'"

"Damn right I'm here." She scowled, and crossed her arms. "Don't jump on your bed." She added with authority

The carefree 'ignoring you' look on Valencia's face darkened. "Any reason why I can't?" She asked, as she got off of her bed, and measured herself against Robina. If there was one thing the girl hated, it was being told what to do, wear, or how to act by the preps.

Robina gulped, but stood firm. Robina was a late bloomer, in her sense of height. She was a little less than average height at the time, and usually that wouldn't really matter when she would size herself up, but Valencia was taller than the average female at her age. When put together, Valencia was probably a full head taller than Robina. (That evens out eventually)

Still standing straight, she looked straight at the other girl. "It's not right and proper, and were not allowed to do that."

"And you think I care?" Valencia smirked. She gave a small chuckle, and leaned down, so she was on eye level with Robina.

"Princess, you won't get right and proper until I respect you." Valencia leaned in closer, until she was only centimetres apart, staring into each other's eyes. "And I'll tell you, I sure don't right now." Valencia smirked, and laughed, as she watched Robina huff indignantly, and storm out of the room. "Nice eyes though." Valencia had to admit later.

* * *

Two hours later, Robina still found herself irritated by the antics of her roomie.

"Who does she think she is?" Robina grumbled to herself, as she walked into the lobby of the housing.

Seating herself in an armchair, she set down the piece of paper and pen. Grasping a nearby hard-cover book, she picked up the aforementioned items. Clicking her pen, she began to write.

"_Dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsical." _She began aloud.

"_My dear father."_ Looking up, Robina saw Valencia, across the empty lobby, writing a letter of her own.

_**There's been some confusion**_

_**Over rooming at BH**_

'_But of course, I'll care for myself.'_ Valencia smiled.

'_But of course, I'll rise above it.'_ Robina sang highly.

_**For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes.**_

Taking a deep breath, both met each other's glances, and frowned.

'_**There's been some confusion,**_

_**for you see my roommate is…'**_

Pausing, Robina tapped her fingers on her paper, before beginning again.

_Unusually, and exceedingly_

_Peculiar, and altogether_

_Quite impossible to describe…_

Valencia was quiet, before scrawling down on her page, and saying quite loudly

"_Blonde."_

Robina's head shot up, blonde highlights bouncing, as they both stood up, and left their letters forgotten. And the music began.

_What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?_

Robina moved slowly across the room, pausing slightly in the middle.

_I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you_

Valencia moved to maybe a metre away from her, and then quickly crossed each other's paths, so they were in each other's places/

_My pulse is rushing._

Robina held 2 fingers to her wrist, feeling her pulse beat faster.

_My head is reeling._

Valencia placed a hand to her forehead.

_My face is flushing…_

Robina put a hand on her face gently

_**What is this feeling?**_

_**Fervid as a flame….**_

Throwing their arms out in the air, they looked up.

_**Does it have a name?**_

_**Yeeeeeessssss……**_

They moved over just a bit, before turning and facing each other, and quickly walking so that they met in front of each other, and met the other's eyes again.

_**Loathing!**_

In perfect sync, they turned their heads, to look into our imaginary camera.

_**Unadulterated Loathing!**_

Turning back, they stared at each other again. Looking up, Robina sang

"_For your face."_

Valencia retorted immediately, saying

"_Your voice."_

Robina huffed yet again.

"_Your clothing!"_

Turning, they looked into the camera.

_**Let's just say**_

Quickly, they separated into their positions from before.

_**I loathe it all!**_

_**Every little trait,**_

_**However small!**_

On small, Valencia smirked, and bent over, holding her hand 3 feet from the floor, and looking directly at Robina. Before standing straight again, and they both began to shiver.

_**Makes my very flesh**_

_**Begin to crawl!**_

_**With simple, utter loathing!**_

They began to circle around one another, sometimes coming in so close they were almost touching.

_**There's a strange exhilaration.**_

Stopping they stood away from each other, and Robina moved forward.

_**In such total detestation!**_

Valencia came right next to her for the next line.

_**It's so pure, so strong!**_

_**Thought I do admit it came on fast,**_

They turned slowly, and started checking each other out with wary eyes, figuring out what the other would do next.

_**Still I do believe that it can last**_

Facing each other, they began to slowly creep away, with fingers pointing at the other.

_**And I will be loathing, **_

_**loathing you my **_

_**whole, life, long!**_

Immediately after that, Robina's groupies a appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Quickly, half of them surrounded her.

_Dear Robina, you are just too good!_

Quickly, the rest of them joined the group.

_How do you stand it I don't think I could!_

They all looked over to Valencia, who was just standing there, groaning in annoyance.

_She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Robina you're a martyr!_

Robina hushed them, raising one hand, and then.

_Well: These things are sent to try us._

Valencia snorted, and watched, as Robina's groupies started to crowd around her.

_Poor Robina forced to reside_

_With someone so disgusticified_

Quickly they leaned in close, and backed out just as fast, to crowd around Robina again.

_We just want to tell you_

_Were all on your side!_

Valencia ran to the back of the room, as the crowd gathered behind Robina, and started to march proudly back and forth.

_We share your loathing!_

On loathing, Robina and Valencia started to sing again.

_**What is this feeling, so sudden and new?**_

_Unadulterated loathing_

_**I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you!**_

The crowd moved sideways, and they crossed paths with Valencia, as she and Robina turned to glare at each other.

_For her face, her voice and clothing!_

_**My pulse is rushing**_

_**My head is reeling**_

_Lets just say… _The crowd sang back groundat the same time.

The group stopped, and threw their arms out to point at Valencia for the next line.

_We loathe it all!_

Valencia and Robina threw their heads up, as they sang clearly

_**Oh what is this feeling?**_

The crowd strode slowly to the center of the room, and Valencia ran to the very back of them.

_Every little trait however small-_

_**Does it have a name?**_

_Makes our very flesh begin to crawl_

_Yes... Ahhhh!_ Everyone sang at the same time, as the crowd parted for Valencia, as she stormed through it.

_**Loathing!**_ Valencia immediately pushed Robina as she reached her. Robina stumbled, and looked at Valencia, who stood right beside her.

_Loathing!_ They chanted

_**There's a strange exhilaration!**_

_Loathing!_

_**In such total detestation!**_

_Loathing!_

Taking a deep breath, both of them sang the next line in perfect harmony.

_**It's so pure, so strong!**_

_So strong! _The groupies sang immediately after.

_**Though I do admit-**_ Both nodded.

_**It came on fast**_

_**Still I do believe that it can last. **_

They looked at each other angrily, and nodded furiously, as they began to back away, just like before.

_**And I will be loathing, for forever**_

_Loathing… _The groupies sang in the back ground whenever Robina and Valencia sang it.

_**Loathing, truly deeply,**_

They stopped backing away, and pointed at each other.

_**Loathing you!**_

_Loathing you! _The groupies sang in perfect sync.

_**My whole life long!**_

_Loathing!_

_Unadulterated loathing!_

For the final beats, Valencia quickly snuck up behind Robina, who had ran into the middle of the room.

Leaning down, she yelled loudly in her ear-

"Boo!"

"Eek!" Robina screamed.

Valencia threw her head back, and cackled, as the final beat hit, while Robina just glared at her.

"Ahahahaha!"

-End-

Okay, that was 'What is this feeling?' I personally love this song. And also, this chapter has given me an idea to create a side story, set in the BH universe, leading all the way up to Battleon High, except focusing on these two, and their relationship, and how it came to be in this universe. I think I'll do it. Anyways, hope you liked this!


	3. Shiro's song

My girlfriend who Lives in Canada

Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Battleon High, the musical. Now, I usually lookup the stuff they put on Youtube for the dancing, and the motions and things like that, but I couldn't find one for this, so I had to improvise. Enjoy anyways.

Disclaimer – Flame owns Shiro, Faust, and Armor. I own Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, and Blaze. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Everyone else, none of us own.

I also don't own the song.

* * *

Rayne sipped from her drink, as her eyes scanned around the room. They were holding a party in the penthouse. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Her eyes landed on a certain white-haired, rather short male.

Shiro, was laughing, and talking to a bunch of people. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Rayne raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Nice place you got Rayne."

Rayne looked, to see Maria, Natalya, and Trip.

"Thanks." She responded, as she took another gulp.

"Speaking of your place…" Natalya said thoughtfully. Everyone looked at her. "How'd you guys get such a ritzy place like this?"

Rayne set down her drink, and gave them her full attention.

"Well, it's a long story. But Twills gave us a package, and told us to deliver it to the guy who owns this building. So, we gave it to the guy, and when he saw Felix, he freaked out, started shaking her hand, and then gave us the keys to the penthouse. And we don't have to pay either. We had no idea what the hell was going on, or why he gave us the keys, until we met Faust."

All 3 of them let out a low whistle. Rayne grinned at them. "Yeah… I know."

There was a comfortable silence between them, as they looked around the party.

"Hey…isn't that Shiro?" Natalya piped up, as she saw what Rayne had been looking at earlier. But now, most of them were gone, and Shiro was only talking to one of them, with the look on his face, that people called his flirting look.

"Yeah…that's him." Turning around, they nearly jumped, as they saw Blaze standing behind them, with the rest of the missing group. (Including Aria, Lizzie, Serras. Safiria and Armor)

"Looks like he's flirting again." Trip said disgustedly, as she watched Shiro laugh, and slick his hair back.

"When will he understand, that most of ladies DO NOT love him!" Serras snorted.

"Well…the ladies probably don't, but maybe the men do."

Everyone turned to look at Lizzie.

"Um, Lizzie?" Rayne asked, as she eyed Lizzie. "What kind of crack are you on?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know." The rest of them said in unison.

"Ha ha, very funny." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Look closely at who he's talking to.

Everyone except Lizzie turned again, and squinted. All of their eyes widened, as they saw it wasn't a girl that Shiro was talking to, but a guy.

"Holy Creator!" Safiria gasped. "I told you so." Lizzie nodded.

"Um…Blaze, have you been hanging around Shiro lately?" Rayne gaped, as she blinked numerous times, not believing what she saw.

"No, not really..." Blaze scratched his head through the cloth of his red bandana. "Well, actually, I have been around with him and Armor lately, you know, wanting to know new people and all…"

Blaze's eyes widened in shock, as he yelled out:

"Oh my God, I've turned Shiro gay! Bi! Whatever!"

Everyone stared at Blaze, before bursting into laughter.

"That was freaking hilarious!" Aria laughed, doubled over, barely on her feet.

Shiro noticed the loud, unbridled laughter. Bidding farewell to his companion, he moved over to them.

"Hey guys, what' cha laughing at?" He asked his friends, as he approached them.

"Nothing, nothing." Maria waved off the white-haired teen, as she and all the others managed to stifle their laughter.

"A-anyways." Armor coughed. "Who was that you were talking to?"

"That was…actually, I didn't ask his name."

"Pretty odd not to ask the name of the person you were flirting with." Serras said underneath her breath quietly, but not quietly enough.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shiro, you had the flirting look." Aria pointed out.

"What flirting look?"

"You know, the look you get whenever you flirt with one of the girl's in the hallway?" Maria questioned. When no recognition was shown on Shiro's face, she sighed.

"Rayne, mind if I borrow Lizzie for a second?"

Rayne looked at Lizzie, who just shrugged. "Sure…"

"Thanks." She nodded with a smile, before pulling Lizzie in front of her. Running a hand through her hair, she messed it up a bit, and successfully managed to get some of her locks to stand up in spikes. Shaking her head a bit, she quickly smirked, and put on a 'ladies love me' look, quite similar to Shiro's

Clearing her throat, she managed to say, in a very convincing Shiro voice:

" Be unique. Say yes??"

Shiro frowned, and narrowed his eyes. "Tee hee. And I don't do that."

"Uh, yes, you do." Everyone answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Name 5 times." He stated, as he crossed his arms, and arched an eyebrow.

"Remember in Chapter 7 of Battleon High?" Maria quickly pointed out.

"The freshman…the girl with all the books…us…" She shuddered, before Rayne continued for her.

"That tall girl…hell, you even went for Ms. Ke-"

"Alright, I get your point!" He yelled, effectively stopping Rayne mid-sentence. "Anyways, I wasn't flirting. I'm not gay."

"But you could be bi." Lizzie answered quickly, as she pointed a finger at him.

He snorted. "Please. How would you know if someone is or not? DO you know anyone Bi?"

At this Blaze raised his hand, and gave a small wave.

Shiro stared at him for a minute, before turning back to the others.

"Anyways, we were just talking. I wasn't flirting."

"Don't try to change the subject, Kiba." Serras warned. "Anyways, you might be. You haven't been flirting as much lately, and you seem to be enjoying guys' company a hell lot more."

"W-well, there's an explanation for that!" Shiro spluttered. "I mean, for the less flirting thing!"

"And that is…" Rayne trailed off, motioning for him to continue.

"I have a girlfriend!" He screamed out in desperation. Obviously, the other's didn't believe him.

"Then how come we haven't seen her?" Natalya questioned, as she crossed her arms.

"Because she lives in….Canada!" He started off uncertainly, but slowly rose his voice, with added confidence. "Yeah! She lives in Canada!"

A single chime was struck, as Shiro began to sing.

_Ohhhh I…_

_Wish you could meet my girlfriend! _

_My girlfriend who lives in Canada!_

_She couldn't be sweeter; I wish you could meet her!_

_My girlfriend who lives in Canada!_

Shiro smiled at them, before bringing his hands up to his face, with a very, fake looking dreamy expression on his face. The instrument in the background switched a bit, as Shiro began to sing again.

_Her name is Alberta, she lives in Vancouver_

_She cooks like my mother, and sucks like a Hoover!_

He laughed nasally at his line for a few seconds.

_I email her every single day, just to make sure that everything's okay!_

_It's a pity she lives so far away!_

_In Canada._

There was a brief pause, as Shiro took a breath, and continued to sing, with a cheesy grin on his face.

_Laaaaaaast week she was here-_

The others paid a little more attention, cocking their heads as they looked at him.

_But she had the flu._

_Too baaaaad,_

'_cause I wanted to introduce her to you._

As he sang, he added in a mock sad tone.

_It's so saaaaaaaad,_

_There wasn't a thing that she could do 'cept stay in bed…_

_With her legs up over her head!_

He let out an 'Oh!', and continued. Lowering his voice to a quiet tone, he sang again.

_I wish you could meet my girlfriend…_

Quickly, it turned it a matter-of-fact one, with slight glee and taunting in it.

_But you can't because she is in Canada!_

He returned to his normal singing voice, as he clasped his hands together again.

_I love her, I miss her,_

_I can't wait to kiss her!_

He jumped onto a table, and pointed off to the north.

_So soon I'll be off to Alberta!_

The other's stared at him in confusion.

_I mean Vancouver!_

Turning around, he mumbled/sang to himself quietly.

_Shit, her name is Alberta, she lives in Vancou-_

Turning around, he closed his eyes, and began to walk down the table, kicking his legs out.

_She's my girlfriend! My wonderful girlfriend!_

_Yes, I have a girlfriend, who lives in Canada!_

He jumped off the table, and held his arms up in the air, as he held the last note, before:

"And I can't wait to eat her-"

"COOKING" the other's screamed at the same time

"Again!"

There was quiet, before the final beat struck.

There was absolute silence, as everyone stared at him. He opened his eyes, and looked around. Slowly, he lowered his arms, coughed, and pulled on the hood of his sweater.

"So he's definitely lying?" Rayne asked Blaze. "Yup." He answered gruffly, as he nodded.

"And I bet he's bi too?"

"Yup."

The end

* * *

So here it was. Hope you enjoyed! And next time, in BH: The musical, Faust, will be teaching her Look-alike, how to sing.


	4. Worst Idea ever

I thank Xenolord for this chapter. He's the one who wrote it, not me. So enjoy! I know I will.

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria, Natalya and Serras are owned by me (Xenolord), Trip, Lizzie and Rayne are owned by DA, and Shiro and Armor are owned by Flame. Felix and Faust are co-owned by DA and Flame. Wolfblitzer is owned by Wolfblitzer. Artix Entertainment owns everyone else. The song is property of the rightful owner.

Worst Idea Ever

Felix stared blankly at the paper before her. The semester began to come to a close, and she had to finish her Class Project. One problem. She never started it. She didn't even have an idea what to do. Everyone had just about finished theirs. Wolfblitzer was doing Flash Animation, Maria was straining herself over millions of tiny origami cranes, and Natalya was teaching fifty other students how to do the Thriller. Felix was officially in a state of absolute panic. She ran from person to person trying to get an idea.

"Dunno. Why don't you dance." Natalya mumbled halfway through her class. "You can dance, can't you?" Felix wasn't too hot at this idea, so she moved on.

"Good question. Why not sing? You've got a good voice." Maria had mentioned, folding another crane for the third time in ten seconds. Felix shook her head. She hated singing.

"Why don't you pole dance?" Shiro had suggested. Reading the confused look of Felix's face, he elaborated. "You know, striptease. That kind of thing. You've never been to a gentleman's club before, have you?" After pounding Shiro into the dirt for even thinking that, she moved on.

"Why don't you make something. You know, use your hands..." Rayne spoke. She looked at Felix for a second and mouthed 'right' "Forgot. Felix doesn't make. She destroys." She shrugged at this and went back to her project (Which consisted of sticking toothpicks point-down into gum balls and making them stick to a huge styrofoam ball.)

"How about do a investigative study into how not alike we are?" Faust suggested. Despite how much of a good idea this was, Felix declined.

Felix went person to person, everyone she knew, trying to get an idea.

"Come ON, Serras Werras!" She pleaded to Serras as she marched down the hall. "Tell me!" She put on the sad eyes.

"Look, I've got the best idea. I was going to use it but I found something a bit... harder to do. But, this isn't the kind of information I just give you. What are you going to trade for it?" She asked, stopping and crossing her arms. Felix began digging around in her pockets, looking for anything.

"I... I've got a spork, an official 'Serpents on a Flying Tin Can' erasable pen, two 'Hentai Army' buttons..." She opened her wallet. "And like... fifty dollars in quarters." Serras thought.

"I'll take the quarters." Felix poured the quarters into Serras' hand and waited. After she had counted them, she continued. "And pen." She smirked. Felix whipped the pen out and dropped it into her pocket. A long pause. "The buttons too." Felix pinned one button onto her shirt and put the other in her hand. "Right, follow me." She led Felix into the girl's bathroom.

-Three Weeks Later. Presentation Day-

Rayne stood before Mrs. Kellpp with her Gum ball Styrofoam model. She was smiling a mile a minute.

"This is my Gum ball model of Maria. She so graciously posed for me." Rayne smiled, presenting the anatomically correct model.

"Uh... Mrs. Anasi... I doubt Mrs. Despair posed in the nude..." She trailed off, looking over the very good model.

"Well, actually..." Maria began. A glare from Safiria shut her mouth. "She took a few liberties."

"Thank you... Mrs. Anasi. Please sit." Rayne did as she was told, pushing the model back. "Next up is... Felix." She waited for Felix to come up. She vaulted on stage, where the curtain was drawn. Maria and Rayne disappeared backstage. "Right, what did you do for your project, Felix." Felix cleared her throat and smiled.

"Nya." She began. "For my Class Project, I choreographed and played in a Broadway musical number. I would like to show you all now, three weeks of hard labor. May I?" She asked. Aquella urged her on. "Lizzie?" She ran backstage as the curtain was drawn. Standing on the other side was Lizzie, Rayne, Maria, Natalya, Serras (Who was conned into her own scheme.), Wolfblitzer and Trip standing in a line dressed in frilly skirts (Yes, even Wolfblitzer.). The stood shoulder-to-shoulder with their hands on the shoulders of the people next to them. A slight tune began as they stood. After a bit, they all began singing.

"_Germany was having trouble, what a sad, sad story!_" The began dancing into a line. "_Needed a new leader to restore its former glory!_" The ones in the front crouched down, while the others remained standing. The began looking about, their hand over their eyes. "_Where, oh where was he? Where could that man be?_" Rayne flipped Lizzie's skirt up and looked under it. They all straightened up. "_We looked around... and then we found... the man for you..._" They pointed to Aquella. "_And me!_" They motioned to themselves. Wolfblitzer and Lizzie dashed off, Wolfblitzer right and Lizzie left. The remaining people nodded at a slight click, and cleared the center of the stage. The background rose to show a staircase with a huge black eagle above it. The dancers cleared off slowly. Felix, dressed in a black Nazi uniform stood center stage, a short-studded whip under her arm. Her legs were spread shoulder-length apart.

"_And... now... it's...!_" Felix began in a tenor voice. She stepped right some, allowing the eagle to part, showing Valencia in a very racy outfit come from the portal the eagle left behind and decend the stage. Felix motioned to her, and continued. "_Springtime! For Hitler and Germany!_" There came a pause. "_Deutschland is happy... and gay!_" Robina followed from the portal and began decending the stairs, in an equally racy outfit. _"We're marching to a faster pace!_" He crossed behind Valencia to stage left. Valencia shuffled left. "_Look out! Here comes the master race!_" She pointed to the back of the auditorium with the short-studded whip. Robina had reached the bottom of the steps, and Aria was following suit, dressed with a pretzel on her head and a pretzel covering select areas of her chest. Aquella gawked at the display, her jaw open. Felix ignored this and continued.

"_Springtime! For Hitler and Germany! Rhineland's a fine land once more!_" Crystal Lion descended behind Aria, a sausage on her head. Robina crossed to Felix's side. "_Springtime! For Hitler and Germany! Watch out, Europe! We're going on tour!_" She smiled as Valencia, Aria, Robina and Crystal danced in place. "_Springtime! For Hitler and Germany!_" Felix and Aria crossed.

"_Look, it's springtime!_" Several voices chorused from behind stage.

"_Winter... for Poland and France!_" She motioned fiercely to stage left, looking out to the audience and smiling. She moved off, allowing another girl (Who was too decorated in garbs to be recognized.) To stand in his place. "_Springtime for Hitler and Germany!_" Felix echoed with the girls.

"_Springtime! Springtime! Springtime! Springtime! Springtime! Springtime! Springtime! Springtime!!!_" The girls sang. The newer one backed away, revealing Felix once more. She held her whip in both hands.

"_Come on Germans! Go into... your dance!_" Felix tap danced backwards as the same group of people from before came prancing out in Nazi uniforms. They tap danced around before Wolfblitzer came striding out from right. A spotlight shown on him as he spoke in a very bad German accent.

"I was born in Dussledorf und that is why they call me Rolf!" He smiled and backed away as the light declined. They group tap danced right as Lizzie came on, also in a Nazi uniform. She spoke in a southern accent.

"Don't be stupid, be a smarty. Come and join the Nazi party!" The light disappeared and Lizzie took a step back. The group of girls and guys tap danced around more as the sounds of bullets ricochetting around and bombs exploding in the distance echoed in the auditorium. Aquella stared on in horror.

"Well... I never..." She muttered. The group continued to tap dance for some time, before Maria advanced. She then spoke in a very good German accent.

"Ze Fuhrer is coming. Ze Fuhrer, is coming! Ze Fuhrer, is coming!!" She looked around as she spoke. Wolfblitzer, Felix and Lizzie lined up. They stood straight backed and spoke clearly.

"Heil Hitler!" Wolfblitzer announced, his right arm extended before him.

"Heil Hitler!" Lizzie echoed, her hand also extending in a salute.

"Heil Hitler!" The three announced in unison, smiling. The three crouched over and took each other's hands. Wolfblitzer and Lizzie broke off in their respective directions, and Felix backed away.

"_Springtime! For Hitler! And Germany!_" Felix sang again, as a spotlight fell on the circle behind the group. A figure of a person saluting in similar fashion to Wolfblitzer and Lizzie rose up. As the figure rose, the entire chorus raised their arms in a salute. The figure, while the person behind the visage was unclear, everyone knew it was supposed to be Hitler.

"HEIL HITLER!" The entire stage announced. As these words left their mouths, the figure, now easily recognized as Faust, broke her salute and struck a rather... gay looking pose. Everyone stopped. Aquella, who was half out of her seat, ready to stop the whole thing, stopped moving.

"_Heil... myself._" Faust smiled, looking out in the audience (Which at this point consisted of Aquella, Twiggs, Zorbak, Nightbane and Wolfwing.) "_Heil to me!_" She began descending the stairs. "_I'm the Kraut who's out to change our history!_" She passed all the saluting extras as she sang. She ran out center. "_Heil myself!_" She continued. She then flashed the salute. "R_aise your hand!_" Her other hand fell limp at a very flamboyantly gay guesture to her downstage side. "_There's no greater dictator in the land!_" She moved her hips about as she sang, getting a laugh from the crowd.

Aquella took her seat and found herself smiling. This was getting funny.

"_Everything I do, I do for you!_" Faust sang almost to the ceiling.

"_Yes, you do!_" The others agreed, still saluting.

"_If you're looking for a war, here's World War Two!_" She flashed the 'two' sign with her fingers. "_Heil myself! Raise your beer!_"

"_Jawohl!_" Felix and the others announced.

"_Every Hotsy-Totsy Nazi stand and cheer!_" Faust announced, smiling a mile a minute.

"_HURRAY!_" The chorus shouted, saluting quickly.

"_Heil myself!_"

"_Every Hotsy-Totsy Nazi..._"

"_Heil myself!_"

"_Every Hotsy-Totsy Nazi..._"

"_Heil myself!_"

"_Every Hotsy-Totsy Nazi..._" The chorus interlinked arms, even with Faust.

"_Stand and cheer!_" Faust shouted, smiling, lightly slapping Felix on the shoulder. The entire chorus began circling around in place, forming the image of a Swastika.

"_The Fuhrer is causing a furor! He's got those Russians on the run, you gotta love that wacky hun! The Fuhrer is causing a furor, they can't say no to his demands, they're freakin' out in foreign lands! He's got the whole world in his hands! The Fuhrer is causing a furor!_" Valencia, Robina, Aria and Crystal Lion sang in unison, trotting around in this swastika. They finished with a good, hardy:

"_HEIL MYSELF!_" The took a snazzy pose and the music crescendoed to a rather trippy end.

After a moment, the curtain closed and Faust was seen sitting on the edge of the stage with her legs to her side. The music began again with a low piano solo.

"_I was just a paper hanger..._" Faust began in a low voice. She smiled, waving slightly. "_No one more obscurer..._" She continued. Aquella was still oddly riveted to their seat. "_Got a call from the Reichstag, told me I was... Fuhrer..._" She moved her head around, smiling the the crows. "_Germany was blue! What, oh, what to do!_" She shuffled around to a kneeling position. "_Hitched up ma pants! And conquered France! And now Deutschland's smiling through! But it wasn't always so easy..._" She trailed off and stood. "_It's ain't no mystery! Whether it's politics or history!_" She belted as a second curtain descended. "_The thing you got to know is... Everything is show biz!_" She struck another pose, with her right hand on her forehead. She exited it slowly, and continued, marching in place. "_Heil myself! Watch my show! I'm the German Ethel Merman, don'cha know?_" She sung in an impression of Ethel Merman impression, flicking a salute from her head. "_We're crossing borders, the New World Order is here! Give a great big smile, everyone Seig Heil to me! Wonderful me!_" She bounced around, then stood firmly facing the audience, (Which now comprised of half the school.) "_And now it's..._" She began, walking to the left as the curtain rose.

"_Springtime! For Hitler and Germany!_" The entire chorus from earlier emerged from the rising curtain wearing Nazi Soldier uniforms, goose-stepping and saluting. "_Goose-step's the new step today!_" The rang out. They dropped the salute and grabbed each other's hands and pranced for two seconds, before continuing with the goose-step.

"_Springtime! Goose-step!_" Fause smiled, leaning against the proscenium. Shiro stepped out from the side wearing a white tuxedo and a top hat.

"_Bombs falling from the sky again!_" The chorus sung as an explosion rang out. Shiro tipped his hat, showing his face. "_Deutschland's on the rise again!_" The tuxedo-clad Shiro walked to the center as the soldiers, Shiro and Faust formed the Swastika again. They began pacing around as they all continued singing, Shiro included.

"_Springtime! For Hitler! And Germany! U-Boats are sailing, once more! Springtime! For Hitler! And Germany!_" Faust's voice pierced the others.

"_Means that..._" She began.

"_Soon we'll be going..._" The rest of the chorus picked up.

"_We've got to be going..._"

"_You know we're going..._"

"_You bet we're going..._" Faust finished. The chorus joined him for the last part.

"_YOU KNOW! WE'LL BE GOING! TO WAR!_" They held the word 'war' as several girls dressed in plastic tanks pranced out. The music stopped.

Aquella and the rest of the school erupted in applause. The entire group lined up and did their curtain call. Yuki, a classmate of Faust's ran up and tossed her a bouquet of flowers, which Faust accepted smiling. Looking around nervously, she reached around and kissed Shiro rather unconvincingly. Felix, still dressed as the first Stormtrooper, ran out front and readied herself for Aquella's judgement.

"Holy. Crap!" Aquella began. "I started hating it, but, damn! Passed!" Felix pumped her face in the air and shouted:

"WOOHOO!"


	5. Not the Bunnies!

Not the Bunnies!

Mkay, the 5th instalment of Battleon High: The Musical. Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, Blaze, and Trip. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Flame owns Shiro, Armor, and Faust. Me and Flame own Felix. All the rest aren't ours, including the song.

* * *

Natalya drummed her fingers on the table she was sitting at. They were at the school library. But it wasn't a library really, since their librarian wasn't there most of the time, so no one could enforce the 'shut up, just read' rule. It was more like a lounge, since everybody conversed as loud as they wanted there, and the chairs were everywhere, and someone had even hidden a little drink cooler behind one of the shelves.

But Natalya wasn't having fun. The library was nearly empty, except for her and her friends.

Natalya sighed boredly, and looked around. On her left, she could see Aria and Armor speaking in hushed tones, no doubt about animals, and Shiro and blaze thumb wrestling. Turning to her right, she saw Rayne pointing out something to Lizzie in a book, Felix looking in there too, Safiria looking bored as hell, and Faust eating something. Eyes closed, Natalya sighed, and let her head down on her arms. Looking upwards, across from herself, she could see Serras, drooling on the table, fast asleep.

Shaking her head slightly, she let down her head again, and sunk deeper into her chair. '_Might as well take a page from Serras' book._' She thought to herself, shifting a bit, into a more comfortable position. Slowly, her breathing evened out, and just before she drifted off into dreamland, she felt something bang into her table. Opening one eye, she saw her younger sister, grimacing in pain, whilst panting.

"Sorry im late." She apologized, brushing the hair that had gotten in her face away. Everyone shrugged, except for Serras, who was still sleeping.

"Fanclub again?" Rayne asked sympathetically, as she shut the book.

Maria nodded. "Some of them sure can run fast."

Safiria, looking much happier, got up from her seat, and sauntered over to Maria. Hugging her from behind, she bit down lightly on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Just make sure they know that you're mine." She muttered possessively into her skin. Maria shivered, and a content smirk spread over her face. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Natalya, who had sat up again, groaned. "Maria, do you know how disturbing it is to see a family member, especially one's younger sister?"

"Shut up Nat." Maria growled. Safiria giggled, and pulled away.

Maria shook her head slightly, and cleared her throat, while pulling the collar of her shirt over the newly formed mark.

"So yeah…" Pulling out a chair beside Natalya, she sat down in it.

Promptly, Serras woke up. "I didn't eat the cake!" Everyone stared at her. She coughed, and picked up a book, burying her nose into it immediately. There was a silence after that, before Maria spoke up.

"So, has anyone lately…" She trailed off awkwardly. "Spit it out then." Faust prompted, pushing the last of whatever she was eating into her mouth, and chewing on it enthusiastically.

Maria took a deep breath. "Burst into song?" Everyone stopped whatever they were doing, to give Maria a look. Even Faust's chewing stopped.

"Merciful Thunder Lord…" Blaze said, awed. Rayne and Lizzie stood up from their seat, right up to Maria. "We thought it was just us!"

Serras looked from her book, and shuffled her chair closer to Natalya's. "Yeah, last night we were talking, and then suddenly-" "It was like you were in a musical?" Maria finished, They looked at each other, and nodded.

While everyone rushed over to Maria in the background, and spoke excitedly to one another, Faust swallowed her food, and spoke to herself.

"So it wasn't time to give everyone 3 month's vacation when they broke into synchronized dancing and 'I think I'm gonna like it here."

The chatter eventually dies down, as Shiro cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Well, we just got to break it down. Look at the facts before it happens again Cause I for one-"

Faust jumped over t the circle, and suddenly "

"_**I've got a theory, that it's a demon, a dancing demon!**_"

She frowned, and shook her head.

_**Err, something isn't right there…**_

Lizzie cocked her head, and put a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

_**I've got a theory, some kid is dreaming-**_

Serras leaned over, and finished for her.

_**And were all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare.**_

Behind them, Natalya and Serras began to do jazz hands.

_**I've got a theory we should work this out…**_ Trip added in thoughtfully. Everyone came to the table Maria was at, and sang out

_**It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?**_

Shiro's eyes brightened, and he bounced up for a minute.

_**It could be vampires! Blood-sucking vampires!**_

Maria and Safiria sided up beside him, their height differences quite noticeable. Shiro gulped, and sat down, singing with an awkward smile on his face.

_**Which is ridiculous, cause vampires, not all of them bite people, some are good and wane off blood, and bite animals, and ill be over here.**_

Felix strode by them, thoughtfully. Turning around, she smiled.

_**I've got a theory, it could be bunnies!**_

Crickets could be heard chirping in the background, as Aria began. _**I've got a theo-**_

_**Bunnies, aren't just cute like everybody supposes! **_Felix interrupted, as spotlights and rock music came out of nowhere.

_**They got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses! And what's with all the carrots? What do they need such good eyesight for anyways?**_

_**Bunnies! Bunnies, it must be bunnies!**_

Smoke began to fill the room, as Felix finished off. Once again, silence reigned the room.

_**Or maybe midgets. **_She added in quickly.

_**I've got a theory we should work this fast. **_Rayne sang, as she sat down on the table, and began to leaf through a couple of books. Faust came over, and joined in.

_**Because it clearly could get serious, before it's passed.**_

Maria, silent for almost the whole time, sang.

_**I've got a theory- **_The music changed quickly from it's upbeat tempo, to an slower tune.

_**It doesn't matter… What can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? Odd happenings –**_ Here, she rolled her eyes. – _**We've all had those! Not a new thing, let's all strike a pose!**_

Everyone got up, and formed a small circle, all with arms either crossed, or at their sides.

_**What can't we do, if we get in it? We'll work it through within a minute.**_

_**Might as well try.**_

Everyone pointed to Faust.

_**She'll pay the price.**_

_**And we wont cry.**_

Felix, who had also been playing with dice for no reason up from her solo, suddenly vurst into tears. _**Damn, it's snake eyes dice!**_

_**What can't we face if we're together? **_Faust began to sing the latter parts of the verses after them.

_**What's in this place that we can't weather,**_

_**There's nothing we can't face!**_

Felix flopped down into her chair, and sang depressedly…

_**Except for Bunnies…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yup yup, I edited the song. It's short, but I hope you enjoyed.


	6. Scam in the Making

Okay, so here's another chapter by Xenolord. I hope everyone enjoys, and thanks for writing this chapter Xeno

* * *

Scam in the Making

Chapter Number

The room where Xenolord's classroom was located was as dark and dreary as it could possibly be. The class filed in one at a time, sitting at a random desk. (Xenolord never assigned seats.) He was, as usual, sitting behind his desk with the words 'Be Prepared' written on the white board behind him.

"Good evening, class." He began as sullen as usual. "Welcome to Defense Against Dark Magicks, Omens, Hexes, and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. I am Xenolord, your teacher. As the name of this course suggests, I will be informing you, most of you first hand, how to defend yourself and others against the evil magicks that inhabit our world. It's as simple as that." He smiled and folded his arms before him and chuckled. "I see I've got a mixed class this year. Fun. You may now know this, but my first two years, as in, if this is your first or second time taking this class, you will be watching and taking notes. Second years are allowed to assist. It really gets fun when you get in your third year. Then, I start using you as dummies." He put his feet up on his desk. "But, before we get into the purpose of this class, there's some announcements I have." He paused.

"As most of you may know, the yearly Door Decoration Contest is coming up." There was a murmur of agreeance. He stood up and walked to the front of his desk. "And, as all of you know, Aquella Kellpp and her Art class has won the contest for the past three years, crowning her King of the School for the same time frame." There came a groan from most of the class. "But no longer."

"How so?" Rayne chimed from the back. Xenolord waved his pointer finger in the air before him.

"You win it for your class." He replied very coolly, slumping back into his chair.

"But..." Someone chimed in from the middle. Xenolord grabbed a megaphone from his desk.

"I know... I know!" A very primal, low drumming music began. He stood out of his seat, then jumped onto the seat of his chair, then onto his desk. "_I know that your artistic talents..._" He sang, jumping off his desk onto the floor, walking to a fish tank to the left. "_Are as wet, as a Natator's backside._" He motioned to the little fish in the tank. He walked around the class and between the rows. Lizzie was seated doodling in her notebook. "_But untalented as you are..._" He grabbed Lizzie's pen and snatched it away. "_Pay attention!_" He shouted to her. She nodded and he returned her pen, looking away. "_My words are a matter of pride._" He walked around and found Maria sleeping at her desk. Her eyes were closed as she breathed peaceably.

"_It's clear from your vacant expression..._" He waved a hand in front of Maria's closed eyes. "_The lights are not all on upstairs. But I'm talking KINGS and SUCCESSIONS!_" He announced. Maria slept away. He pulled the megaphone up and pressed it to her ear. "_**Even YOU can't be caught unawares!**_" He bellowed into her head. She sprung awake and looked about. Xeno nodded in satisfaction.

"_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news!_" He put emphasis on 'sensational'. He tossed his long purple hair behind him, stepping behind a pillar in his room and coming out on the other side, striding down the aisle. "_A shining new era! Is tip-toeing nearer!_" He tip toed down the gap in the desks.

"But, how do you know..." Natalya chimed in. Xenolord, right next to her, cupped his hand over her mouth and rubbed her hair vigorously.

"Just listen to Xeno." He smiled walking away. Natalya just looked around in shock. "_I know it sounds sordid, but you're be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues!_" He slid down the aisle to Rayne, who was drinking out of a soda can. "_And injustice, deliciously squared!_" He flicked his wrist up, knocking the can out of her hand, the liquid spilling out all over her shirt. "_Be prepared!_"

"Yeah!" Trip smiled. "Be prepared! We'll be prepared!" Her smile faded. "For what?"

"For the end of the King!" Xeno shouted, jumping onto an empty desk, declaring unabashedly.

"Why? Is she stepping down?" Serras asked. Xenolord reached down and grabbed her collar, pulling her closer.

"No, you fool. We're going to dethrone her. What did you expect?" Xeno added, releasing his grip.

"Hey! Great idea! Who needs a King?" Rayne smiled. She stood along with Trip and they began dancing around Lizzie.

"No King! No King! La la la la la la!" They echoed, Lizzie clapping her hands to the beat.

"IDIOTS!" Xenolord bellowed, stopping their dance. "There will be a King!"

"But you said... uh..." Rayne muttered.

"_**I**_ will be King!" He continued. "Stick with me! And you won't be hungry tomorrow!" He shouted, parting every desk in the room to the side it was closest too. Lizzie remained seated in her desk, doodling in her pad. The others stood around the edges near their desks.

"Yay! Alright!" Rayne called, smiling.

"Long live the King!" Rayne and Trip called.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" The entire class echoed. "LONG LIVE THE KING!" The class lined up and began marching around the perimeter of the room.

"_It's great that we'll soon be connected! To a King who'll be long time adored!_" The entire class chanted, their faces turned to Xenolord, who was standing again on his desk.

"Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected." Xenolord muttered, a small fireball forming in his hand. "To take certain duties on board." The fireball expanded fast and vaporized. "The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main addressee, the one point I must emphasize." He jumped off his desk and landed before Lizzie, who had stood. "**YOU WON'T GET A CENT WITHOUT ME!**" Lizzie fell back and nodded. Xenolord jumped back onto his desk, then onto a empty part of the classroom. His hands began glowing as a huge spire of earth rose up with him on it. (There were very high ceilings.)

"_So prepare for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam!_" Several other spire rose. Rayne and Lizzie were on one, the put their arms around each other's shoulders, closed their eyes and looked up.

"_Ooooooooooh!_" The droned, bouncing in place. Maria, Serras and Natalya were on a second spire. Serras in the middle wrapped her arms around Natalya and Maria's shoulders.

"_La la la!_" They swayed their hips in unison as they sang, rising on a pillar of earth.

"_Meticulous planning._" Xeno sang, still rising.

"_We'll get food!_" The rest of the class echoed.

"_Tenacity spanning._" Xenolord continued.

"_Plenty of food!_" The others sang. They stopped marching and now were all joined hand-in-hand, swaying from left to right in a phalanx formation.

"_Decades of denile._"

"_We repeat!_" They class smiled.

"_Is simply why I'll..._" Xenolord looked around below him, his spire rising higher then anyone else's.

"_ENDLESS MEAT!_" The class finished. They then began with 'oooh's. Xenolord stood his ground.

"_Be King undisputed!_" He looked down, put both hands straight at his front, close to his hips. "_Respected!_" He threw his right hand to his down-right, palm out. "_Saluted!_" He put his left hand out down left, palm open and out. "_And seen for the WONDER I am!_" He threw both hand up over his head, calling fire to shoot out of the ground around his spire. "_Yes, my skills and ambitions are bared! Be prepared!_" He belted, standing strong. Maria, Lizzie, Serras, Rayne, Natalya, and Trip all echoed each other with:

"_Yes our skills and ambitions are bared!_" Everyone, including Xenolord, finished the sentence with:

"_**BE PREPARED!**_" Over the dull and sound inefficient room, Xenolord's demonic laugh bounced around.

The small sound of the door opening ended everything. Xenolord looked down, mid laugh. Standing in the door frame was the figure of Robina. She was staring at the display before her, mouth open, her hands poised before her with a small envelope within them. He had to think quick.

"Right. Well, class. This ends our demonstration of the powers of Earth Magic, and it's ability to bend any form of earth to your very whim." He forced the pillars to descend. "We'll break for lunch and a bit of a pee break, then continue to the powers of Water and Air magic." He smiled widely to Robina, trying to abide suspicion.

-Aquella's Class-

Robina reentered her class and took her seat without a single word, the letter delivered.

"Back already? I thought he would have made you stay for an experiment." Robina's hand went up.

"Miss. Kellpp?" She asked Aquella acknowledged her. "Can I ask a favor?" She nodded. "Never send me to his class again. They're weird." She went back to her drawing pad. Aquella, thinking it better not to expand on the reasonings behind this, only nodded.

-Xenolord's Class-

"Phew. Too close." Xenolord muttered, slumping back on his chair. Lizzie came up to him.

"Mr. Xenolord? How's this for our door?" She muttered, showing him what she had been drawing. It was a silhouette of Xenolord standing on a spire, his arms to the sky. On the top read in fancy print 'Be Prepared', and along one side was scribed in the same, yet smaller print: "_Is simply why I'll / Be King undisputed / Respected / Saluted / And seen for the wonder I am_." (The slants are a break in the verse.) Xenolord nodded.

"Very good, Lizzie. I like it. Get to work with your other class mates. We'll have this thing won in no time. Meanwhile, Maria, Serras, front and center." They obeyed, standing before him. "I have a special task for you..." He motioned them closer and began whispering in their ears.


	7. Run For Her Money

**Run for her money**

SO here's the next chapter for Battleon High: The Musical. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I had focused more on Revenge than any other stories, and all my unfinished ones slipped to the back of my mind. So, I hope you enjoy this. I couldn't find a video of the original to base this on, so I settled forth best I could get. So if you've seen it and this isn't how it goes, then I apologize, and hope that you like it anyways.

The rating for this would be a hard pressed T.

_Italics _are for one person singing, **Bold **is for when two, and _**Bold Italics **_is for the ensemble.

* * *

**Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, Blaze, Trip, and Felix. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Hans, Aquella, and Diviara belongs to Artix Entertainment, LLC. Everyone else, I do not own.**

* * *

**BBBRRRIIINNNNGGGG**

The bell rang, just as Maria expected. It was her final class of the day, and she couldn't wait to get out of school.

Gathering her items as quickly as she could, she jumped to her feet and raced to the door. Only a few steps now and she would be free from-

"MARIA!"

Said woman flinched at the sound of the voice. Turning around, she plastered an uneasy smile on her face. "Yes Ms. Kellpp?"

"Could you come here please?"

"But Ms. Kellpp, I gotta-"

"Now."

Maria gulped inwardly, and approached the water elf's desk. "What is it?"

Aquella stared at her sternly over the lens of her glasses. When her teacher started wearing glasses, Maria wasn't sure- she just thought that Aquella was using them for dramatic effect. "Ms. Despair, I'm afraid to say that your grade in my class is dropping."

Maria's jaw dropped. "But, but Ms. Kellpp, that's not possible! I'm one of the best in the class, you said it yourself."



Aquella sighed, and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "You may be one of the best in the class Maria, but you are also one of the... least motivated. Other than those moments where you truly go above and beyond the expectation level, you do not do much work. I'm afraid that if your grades slip any further, I'll have to send you to summer school to make up for it."

"SUMMER SCHOOL?" Maria screamed.

"Yes, summer school." Aquella said, after taking a moment to make sure that her ears were not bleeding and that she hadn't gone deaf. "But, I think I have something worked out for you."

"What do I have to do?" Maria eagerly responded, the chance at redeeming her grades too good to be true.

"Well, you see..." Aquella cleared her throat, and looked away, pulling off the glasses Maria knew she didn't need off.

"Recently, I met one of my former colleagues. A teacher such as myself, who also specializes in the Arts department. We met in a bar, and I suppose I had had...one too many drinks at that time. I made a bet that my students were better than his and well..."

"He expects you to live up to that doesn't he?" Maria finished for her, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yes..." She coughed, not making eye contact with her student.

"Anyways," She said, after successfully winning her battle with the blood rising to her cheeks, "As you said yourself, you are one of my best students. Should you do well...your marks shall be bumped up."

Maria smiled at this. "So what are the requirements??"

Aquella shrugged, and let the glasses frame hang between her pinched fingers, revealing to Maria that there was no lens. "There are none- except for one." Fiddling with the stack of papers that she had been shuffling through before, she picked out one, and looked at it.

"I assume you know Blazier Montgomery."

"Blaze? Yeah, I know him. He's a friend of mine." The seafoam haired woman looked confused. "But what does Blaze have to do with..."

She trailed off as Aquella put the paper she had picked out down on the table, and turned it toward Maria. It was a test. And right at the top, in bold red ink, was an F.

"Much like you, Ms. Despair, Blazier is under the same circumstances as you- a talented student who is in danger of failing." Aquella explained.

"So, I have offered him what I have just offered you. The only thing that you need to do is work together."

"I can do that." Maria nodded.

Aquella smiled cheerfully at her, putting her fake glasses back on. "Then that's all I have to say, Maria. You may go."

Maria walked to the door. Just as she was about to cross the threshold, she stopped, and looked back at her teacher. "Ms. Kellpp, what song should we do?"

"I'll leave that up to you." Ms. Kellpp said offhandedly. "If you do it all yourselves, then that'll give me even more to boost your grades on. Plus..." She didn't finish, her cheeks faintly turning a darker blue.

"You said that we were all very creative, didn't you, Ms. Kellpp." Maria deadpanned.

"Just make sure that your performance is wowing, Ms. Despair." Aquella said, rubbing at the bridge of her nose again.

"And no funny business." She warned, glaring sternly at Maria through the empty rims of the glasses frame. "I want to make a good impression. So that means no songs about lesbians, no subtext, and no swearing. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ms. Kellpp." Maria replied turning and walking out of the room, her mind racing with ideas.

* * *

"So Maria, what should we do?" Blaze asked, sitting cross-legged with a notebook he was to use for ideas in his lap. He held a pencil in his left hand, poised and ready for writing. They were outside in a local park with the rest of their friends, but Blaze and Maria had broken away from the group to discuss their ideas.

"I don't know, honestly." Maria sighed. "But it has to be something wowing, something that will amaze and astonish this teacher friend of hers..." She paused, before adding in thoughtfully "And parts that we can both sing as well."

"Great." Blaze groaned. "We haven't even started, and were out of ideas already." He looked down at the empty pages of his notebook, and felt like banging his head against the tree he was sitting against. "And how long is it until we have to present this to Ms. Kellpp and her friend?"

"Three weeks, now that we spent this entire week brainstorming." Maria bit her lip, and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. "Usually that would be all that we needed, but at the pace that we're going..." She huffed, blowing seafoam green strands out of her eyes. "We'll never be done in time."

"Damnit." Blaze mumbled, dropping his pencil on the ground so that he could run both hands through the locks of his hair sticking out from underneath his bandana, and over the bandana itself. "This is so much harder than it looks."

"I know." Maria growled, flipping over a page in which she had written down various musicals, and scribbled them all out. "But we have to try. I can't afford getting my summer taken away from me."

"Same here." Blaze agreed, picking up his pencil and twirling it between his fingers. "I can't be stuck inside while everyone else is out and about. I want to go to the beach!" His face lit up, and his eyes glazed over with the thought of the place. "It's warm there...plus there are girls. And when the girls get stolen away, I can hit on the guys left behind..."

"Blaze..." Maria called. Blaze had fallen silent, as he stared dreamily into space. She snapped her fingers in the teen's face.

"Sorry." He said, shaking his head.

"Too much information." She said dryly, smirking when Blaze turned bright red.

"Shut up." He muttered, adjusting the position of his bandana.

"Why should I? It's more fun if I don't." She quipped, the smirk turning into a smile when he went even redder, his face nearly matching the colour of his bandana.

"You shouldn't say that. If you do, I'll..."

"You'll what?" Maria asked, snickering.

"Well- I-Look!" He yelled after stumbling over his words. He outstretched an arm, and pointed to something in the distance. "It's a clown!"

Maria looked away from her blushing friend, and in the direction that he was pointing. Indeed, there was a clown. He was standing in full clown garb, twisting balloons into shapes of animals. Natalya, Safiria, Rayne and Lizzie stared at him, mildly amused, while Trip and Felix were gaping at the balloons, their eyes wide, flicking back and forth between their friends and the clown.

"HOW DOES HE DO THAT?" Felix was shouting, wonder evident in her voice.

Suddenly, a football came flying seemingly out of nowhere. It sailed through the air, before coming down right on the clown's head. The clown dropped his tied balloon poodle, and began to curse. He turned towards the two teenagers who had thrown it.

"Hey mister!" One of them yelled. "Could you give us back the ball?"

"YOU LITTLE CRETINS!" He screamed at them, clutching the football in his hand. "I SHOULD BEAT YOU RAW!"

The other one looked stunned. "Could...could we just have our ball back? Please?"

"YOU WANT IT! HERE IT IS!"

With that, he threw it at them as hard as he could. They both had to duck to avoid being hit by the ball. With frightened yelps, the two of them took off running.

When the clown turned back to Natalya and company, all of them had stepped a significant distance back. Even Felix, who usually missed such displays as that, had inched backwards, holding the balloon animal in trembling fingers.

"Well, if you keep on teasing me Maria, I'll do that to you!"

"Yeah right." Maria scoffed.

"It's true!" Blaze said mock seriously. "One day, I'll have had enough, and I'll become a mean, rough clown. Then I'll come and get you. But knowing how weird you can be..." He smiled innocently. "You'll probably get off on the rough treatment or something."

"HEY!" Maria yelled, glaring. She stopped glaring a moment after, her angry look replaced with one of thought. "What did you say?"

"I said that I'll become a mean clown, like the one over there. Then I'll come and get you. But knowing you, you'd get off on the rough treatment." Blaze repeated.

"Blaze, you are a GENIUS!" Maria cried.

"I am?" He asked, blinking in confusion.

"You've just given me an idea." She grinned. She leaned over, and began to whisper in Blaze's ear. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"I think that putting this on won't be so hard after all." He beamed, causing Maria to beam as well.

"But," He added in as an afterthought, "Didn't she say we can't do something like this?"

"She said, and I quote," Maria cleared her throat, and continued on in a perfect imitation of her teacher, "no songs about lesbians, no subtext, and no swearing."

"She never said we couldn't do this though," Maria pointed out.

Blaze nodded. "Then let's do this." He picked up his pencil, and began to write down the idea.

"Let's give Ms. Kellpp a run for her money."

* * *

_Three Weeks Later..._

Aquella Kellpp paced in front of the door leading to the auditorium. She was nervous- it was obvious. She didn't know what Maria and Blaze were up to; even though she had told them to make it a surprise, she expected them to at least give her some sort of hint as to what they were dong. But they hadn't; and when she asked either of them, they would smile secretively and repeat what she told them.

"It better be good." She mumbled to herself. "Better than his students anyways." No matter how much Aquella didn't want to admit it, her friend's students did a wonderful job. That only served to add to her nervousness. If they didn't do good... Aquella didn't even like to think of what would happen.

"Where is he?" She asked out loud, becoming impatient. "He said he would be here by now. If that guy doesn't show up, after all the trouble we've gone through, I swear I'll kick his a..."

Aquella held the sound as she saw her friend come up.

"-aaand how nice it is to see you Diviara!" She quickly covered up, smiling weakly at the man.

"Aquella." He greeted solemnly. His hands, just like his wings, were folded behind his back calmly.

"How are you?" She asked, trying to look as composed and calm as he did.

"I'm fine." He responded. He looked around Aquella. "Where are your students?"

"They're getting ready inside." She said, inwardly cursing. When she had gone and seen his students perform, he had introduced his own students, pride showing in his face.

"I see." He said slowly.

"I can go and get them right now, just wait here-"

"No, no." He said politely. "I wouldn't want to disturb them. I want them to be in their best condition."

With that, he walked behind Aquella and held open the door for her. As she stepped inside, she heard him slyly mutter, "They'll need to be if they want to impress me."

Fuming, Aquella stomped in and took her seat in the audience, not so close to the stage, but not so far back either. It was a good distance, one that would provide the best view possible. Diviara strolled in soon after, taking a seat right next to Aquella. He spread his wings leisurely, before letting them hang over the top of his chair.

The curtain of the stage of their auditorium was drawn, further adding to Aquella's suspense. One moment later, Hans stepped out from behind the curtain. Aquella vaguely remembered being told that he was helping with lights.

"We'll be beginning in a minute, Ms. Kellpp." He said to her. Aquella nodded. She couldn't help wondering why Blaze or Maria couldn't have come out and told her so themselves.

Hans disappeared back behind the curtain; probably through there he would go to where they controlled the lights. Just as he said, one minute later, she and Diviara were immersed in almost total darkness. Aquella sat with bated breath, waiting to see what was to happen.

**BANG**

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot went off. Aquella nearly jumped out of her seat at it.

Sirens began to wail, and soon, a trumpet began to play. Other instruments soon joined in. They rose into a crescendo, before going back to only a few instruments again. The sweet melody faded into a darker tune, and Aquella's eyes widened. Just as she realized what the song was, all the instruments jumped back in once more, and the stage lit up in a purple light showing a girl sitting on a backed chair, facing away from the two teachers, one leg outstretched to the side.

_Queenie was a blonde, and her age stood still_

_And she danced twice a day in vaudeville._

_Queenie was a blonde, and if looks could kill_

_She would kill twice a day in vaudeville_

As the girl sang the second verse, she drew her leg in towards herself slowly. When both her legs were together again, Aquella could see the woman raising a hand mirror up, staring into it from below as she held it over her face at an angle.

_She had gray eyes_

_Lips like coals aglow._

The girl rose the hand that wasn't clutching mirror to her face, seemingly trailing her hands over her face

_With those shoulders, what a back she had_

The girl let the mirror drop again, and arched her back as she sang the line, before reaching her left hand back and letting it trace the curve of her shoulder.

"_Her legs were built to drive men..._

As she sang the line, she turned in her chair, facing the side of the stage rather than the back.

"_Mad." _She sang, raising her leg upwards. The purple light was replaced with the normal light, revealing Maria, her normally seafoam-green hair covered with a short, curly, cloned wig. As she rose her leg so that it was at an almost ninety degree angle, Aquella's eyes nearly bugged out as she saw that Maria was wearing only a small top, a skirt, and a robe that only reached mid-thigh. Her legs were adorned in stockings, and on her feet she wore hells, adding at least another inch or so to her already tall height.

Placing her leg back down, Maria turned her head and stared out at her small audience, where Aquella was sitting in particular. "_And she did."_ Maria sang, a smirk on her face.

Behind her, six other male teens were stepping with the beat. Maria got off her chair and did so as well, before turning and facing the front.

"_She would skid!" _Maria threw her arms out to both sides. There were six men, three on either side, all of them in undershirts and black slacks.

_**She has grey eyes**_

_**Lips like coals aglow**_

_**And her face was a tinted mask of snow**_

All of them, including Maria swung their hips side to side. They all began to gather in closer to Maria, breaking up their line.

"_With those shoulders, what a back she had!"_ Maria repeated. The boys drew in around her, forming a semi circle. "_Her legs were built to drive men..."_

_**Her legs were built:**_

They all drew in close around Maria. Two of them held her by her back; two others supported her arms

The final two held her legs- one of them kneeled and held her by her knee, and the other rose her leg and let it rest upon his shoulder, outstretched.

_**Her legs were built to drive men-**_

"_Mad!" _Maria crooned, pulling away from all the men simultaneously, grinning seductively around herself at them. She bent one knee, and ran her had up the pale expanse of her leg. The men chuckled appreciatively at this, spreading out into a group around her.

"_But how was she ever to love them?" _Maria asked out into the audience. "_There were far too many of them!"_

_**She never got tired of the men she desired,**_

_**She never inquire of the men she desired,**_

They all shimmied to the side, and when they stopped, one kneeled down, and hugged her leg.

"_One is simple" _Maria sang. The men in the background never stopped repeating their mantra.

"_Two is good." _Another one kneeled down as well and held her other leg.

"_Three is better." _Another one grabbed onto her, winding his warms around her left arm, clinging onto it.

**Four?**

"_Now you're knocking on wood!" _Maria grinned as the fourth man wrapped hisarm around her waist. _"Well I adore men, so bring me more men!" _

_**She never inquired of the men she desired**_

The men clinging onto Maria's legs lifted her up onto their shoulders, while the other two held her hands to keep her steady.

_**Of their status or their wealth,**_

_**They were all in perfect health.**_

They let Maria slip down from their shoulders, all of them forming a semi-circle around her yet again.

_**Queenie was a blonde –**_

"_True, so True," _Maria sang at the same time,

_**And her age stood still**_

_**Queenie was a blonde and-**_

"_And Queenie knew!"_

"_**That she liked her lovers violent!" **_One of the men reached out, and grabbed Maria's shoulders, pulling her roughly towards him.

"_**And she liked her lovers vicious!"**_Maria sneered, and pushed him off of her, only succeeding in stumbling back into the arms of another man.

"_**But until she found the one man!" **_ The second man let her go, and she was pulled hard into the arms of another.

"_**Who could answer all her wishes!" **_Much like Maria did to the first, she pushed him off of her, propelling herself into another male who was all too happy to yank her close.

_**Queenie was sexually:**_

Maria walked away from him, walking to a fifth male. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed one on her thigh, bending it and drawing it up so that he pinned it to his hip, as if they were doing a tango of some sort.

_**Queenie was sexually ambitious**_

_**Capricious **_

Maria let go of the man, wandering over to the sixth and final one.

"_So delicious." _ She leaned in close to the man, before pushing him away.

_Are you ready to laugh?_

The side of the stage Maria was standing on went dark, and another spotlight shone on the other side. There stood blaze, surrounded by the six men, and six women as well. Like the other males, he wore a white undershirt and black trousers. Unlike the other though, he wore a black unbuttoned dinner jacket, and a cummerbund. There was a large sunflower in the pocket of his jacket, and he held a retro bike horn in one hand. On his face there was a large red clown's nose. He lacked his red bandana, and Aquella was surprised to see that his hair, usually blonde, was now dyed dark.

_Are you ready to smile?_

_Are you ready to sing and dance for a while?_

"_Before too long she'd meet a man named Burrs," _Blaze sang, striking a grand pose.

"_A handsome devil with a life like hers!"_

"_A clown!"_

"_**A clown!" **_The six women repeated, all of them bouncing on the spot in time with the music.

"_Of some renown!"_

"_**A clown of some renown!"**_

"_Well known!"_

"_**Well known!" **_The men boomed this time,

"_All over town!"_

"_**Well known all over town!"**_

_He could make 'em laugh!_

"_**Ha!" **_ The ensemble yelled

_Bend their ribs in half!_

"_**Ho ho!" **_Everyone excluding Blaze crowed.

_He was master of his work, _

_He could give em hell._

Blaze smirked at Aquella and Diviara, and bent over close to the ground.

_Just one sentimental smirk_

_And the house might yell-_

"_**Uproarious!" **_The ensemble roared, throwing their hands up in the air as Blaze stood straight, smirking like his character would.

His onstage audience began to laugh in time to the beat, and Blaze snickered, jumping around, honking his bicycle horn at the same time as he squeezed his nose, doing a little dance onstage. He turned around and wiggled his bottom at the two teachers, before turning around and smiling, his arms thrown out in a comical pose.

_**Glorious!**_

The ensemble began to clap in time, just as they did laughing, and Blaze smiled, turning around and taking bows.

He stared out into the audience, smirking cockily at Aquella and Diviara for a moment before switching his gaze somewhere over his head!

"_**Burrs! Burrs! Burrs!" **_The men and women sang, sounding like a heavenly. With every chant of Burrs' name, two of the men left the group of twelve, leaving only the six women behind. They crossed the stage, surrounding Maria in a semi-circle once more.

"_Oh yes, they shouted out his name,_

_Proclaiming he was grand."_

Blaze sang to the audience of two. Like the men did to Maria, the girls surrounded Blaze in a semi circle.

"_**Burrsie, Burrsie,"**_ The girls purred, giving Blaze sultry looks.

_And yes he played the girly game,_

_But behind the scenes-_

_**He was mean and rough!**_

"_He was mean and rough!" _Blaze growled. The girls separated into two rows, three in each of them. As he sang his line, he stomped to the closest one, grabbing her by her wrist roughly.

_**He was made of vile and violent stuff!**_

"_They liked him tough," _The woman pushed Burrs (Blaze) off of her, and Blaze stormed off to the other one beside him, snarling his line in her face.

_**Get in his way and he would run you down!**_

Blaze and Maria crossed over, switching their sides of the stage. Maria and the males turned around and faced the wall, swaying to the music, while Blaze and his troupe of girls face forwards.

"_He was a very scary clown!" _Blaze belted, his eyes filled with fury and yearning to fight.

"_**Burrsie" **_The ensemble sang.

"He didn't want to be bad." Blaze told his audience. "This wasn't fun for him. He didn't want to run from girl to girl; there was just... no one who understood him. NO one who knew what he needed." Blaze seemed to sigh silently, wistfully.

"He was bored. He was sore. He was dying for more."

"_**Queenie..." **_The ensemble murmured in the background.

"Where was she?" Blaze asked into the open air.

"_**Queenie..."**_

"That special girl, who could send him over the top?"

"_One day he'd find her..." _Blaze carolled.

_**Until she found the one man...**_

"_One day, you bet..." _Slowly, blaze reached up and removed his clown nose, clenching it in his fist and gazing at it as if it were the answer to his questions.

_**Who could answer all her wishes...**_

"_One day she'd just, appear..."_

"**ONE DAY..."**Blaze and the ensemble sang in unison. The ensemble began to pace along the stage in their rows. Blaze looked over to the side, to see Maria slowly approaching him.

"_Then one day they met..." _Maria sang, approaching Blaze slowly.

"_And fireworks flew..." _Blaze gazed at her, intrigues, taking his own small steps to her.

"_Her passion ignited..._

_She was smitten." _

Maria threw a quick glance at her audience as she sang this, as if sharing a secret opinion with them.

"_His colours shone through..._

_He'd met his match!" _

Blaze approached Maria, and they stood a metre's distance apart, almost sizing each other up.

"_**They knew what to do!"**_

"**I found you!" **Maria and Blaze said, looking at each other with surprise, as if they never expected it to happen.

"**Now Queenie and Burrs were well fed!"**

Slowly, they began to gather in, circling each other as they did so, never once taking their eyes off the other person. In the background, the ensemble was singing,

"_**For the one thing that they had:**_

_**For the one thing that they had in common..."**_

As Blaze and Maria finally reached each other, Blaze grasped Maria by the hand, then slid his arms around her waist and hugged her close so that his chest pressed against her back. He positioned his head so that it looked like he was kissing her neck. Blaze and Maria both smirked at the next line.

"_**Was the fact they were so good in bed!"**_

As the ensemble began to dance, Maria and Blaze dashed offstage, over to the side. When they were off, they looked nervously at each other. Even with the three weeks they had, they had spent a lot of time looking for willing participants, and then even more finding people who wanted to help run the lighting and equipment for them. When they had gotten to this part, both Maria and Blaze were extremely uncomfortable, and all the chemistry that they were able to induce would immediately leave.

"What are we going to do?" Maria hissed to Blaze, who looked like he was sweating bullets.

"I don't know, I don't know..." He muttered. As Robina and Safiria, who had volunteered to help, held out the bed, Blaze was struck with an idea.

"_**So, now you know!"**_ The ensemble sang, trying their best to focus on the two teachers in the audience, than what was going on off stage.

"Safiria, put this on." He said, handing his dinner jacket to the vampiress. She looked at it, confusion evident in her amber eyes.

"But-"

"Do it!" He hissed.

* * *

Aquella squinted out at the stage. The ensemble was still singing, but she didn't see her two pupils. Where were they?

"_**A fascinating woman,**_

_**A fascinating lover,**_

_**A fascinating couple-"**_

Her question was answered as a bed was rolled into the middle of the stage. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plated, and her jaw dropped, as she saw that Maria was on it, clad in only her undergarments and stockings, straddling the student playing Burrs and mimicking riding them.

"_**As"**_

Blaze smiled from offstage, smiling as Maria rode Safiria, who was wearing his dinner jacket. He grinned, and silently praised himself for choosing to dye his hair dock, instead of wearing a wig; He doubted that any short wig would have been able to hold Safiria's incredibly long hair.

"_**They,"**_

Maria grinned down at Safiria, putting a little more power into rolling her hips as the ensemble sang,

"_**Go!!"**_

The trumpet played one last time, before the auditorium went dark again.

When the lights went on again a few minutes later, the ensemble and the bed was gone. Maria and Blaze were standing in the middle of the stage; Blaze once again had his dinner jacket on, and was holding his horn, while Maria was wearing her skimpy robe from before. They were both biting their lips, staring nervously at Aquella and her teacher friend.

Aquella jumped out of her seat, and took long, determined strides over to the stage.

"Maria Despair and Blazier Montgomery!" She boomed, eyes flashing angrily. "That was...**That was...** **THAT WAS!!-"**

"The best performance I have seen from students, ever."

Aquella almost gasped aloud. She could see that both Maria and Blaze were just as surprised as she was. The water elf turned around, to see Diviara standing behind her.

"Your performance was amazing, both in acting and in vocals." Then, he smiled, and Aquella did gasp out loud. Diviara- stoic, stern, strict Diviara- was actually smiling in approval. He began to clap for both of the students, and the entire little cast that they had put together for this one performance reappeared, clapping as well.

"Well that's what I was just about to say!" Aquella added in quickly, her surprise fading. She put her hands together, and began to clap as well.

"Aquella, I'm impressed." Diviara told Ms. Kellpp. "Your students were even better than mine; and it's good to see that you would actually let them do such a sexual song as this- it shows that you have great trust in them."

"I know!" She beamed, clapping even harder than before. Looking at both Maria and Blaze, she mouthed 'A' to both of them. Maria cheered, and Blaze pumped his fist in the air.

"YES!" They yelled, their cries thankfully not heard over the whoops and hollers of their crew. As Aquella and Diviara exited the auditorium, and the students went off-stage to exit, Safiria caught Maria's hand, bringing her to a halt.

"You naughty, naughty girl." Safiria grinned. "Doing such a thing, in front of our teachers."

Maria smirked. "If you want to blame someone, blame Blaze."

"If by blame, you mean thank over and over again, then sure." Safiria quipped. Her eyes raked over Maria's form. "Do you think you could keep the outfit?"

"I think costuming wouldn't mind, but why?"

"Well, you know the title of the musical?" Safiria asked. Maria nodded.

"I'm thinking of having one back at home, just you and me."

Maria blinked, then grinned sultrily at Safiria.

"I do like the way you think, my dear." She purred. Safiria let out a laugh, then dragged Maria out of the auditorium, secretive smiles adorning both their faces, all the way until they made it home.

* * *


	8. In For A Long, Hard Night

Once again, thank Xenolord for this chapter of Battleon High: The Musical.

* * *

Author's Note: It's nice to be back with Reasonable Maria, leaving Psycho Killer Maria back with As Time Goes By.

* * *

Chapter Seven

In For A Long, Hard Night

Xenolord's class filed in once more, some still singing parts of his song from three days ago. They had finished the door in record time for judging but, sadly, lost to Nightbane's Entomology class. Xeno was, needless to say, rather peeved at this fact.

"BUGS! We got beat by the BUG GUY! Grah!" He had shouted when the ruling was handed down. Being two days after the fact, you'd think his anger about the subject would have subsided. No. Not really. "BUGS! We got beat by the BUG GUY! Grah!" He shouted once more once the class was in.

"Your kidding me!" Maria shouted from the back.

"NIGHTBANE beat us?!" Rayne echoed.

"Yea! His freakin' Entomology class, to boot!" Xenolord replied, nodding against the groans from his class. Holding a hand up, he stopped them. "But fear not. As you all know, the door decorating contest is but a front for the real school event, the talent show. The talent show is where all the talented students strut their stuff, and the mundane ones look like idiots." Everyone chuckled, all too clearly remembering Serras' attempt to juggle last year. 'I can do it!' was shouted every ten seconds as the balls she tried to juggle collapsed to the ground.

"I CAN do it!" Serras shouted to the class, whom just blew her off.

"Since those who are entered as individuals may also enter the team competition, I thought we could do something as a class. And, since I be no cheapskate, I have a rather interesting idea, tell me if you like it." Xeno pulled the overhead screen up, revealing the words written on the white board.

-

The weeks between their talk and the talent show passed in a flash. The students spent the free hours they had after school practicing, and it payed off the day of the show. Aquella was judging it, along with DA and Flame.

"And next is... Xenolord's Defense class with..." She looked at the paper. "Oh my..." The curtain was drawn, and there was a screen showing a movie. It looked like a cheap eighties horror, starring Xenolord and Serras. A car drove by, sputtered and died. Putting it in park, Xenolord looked at Serras.

"I'm bein' serious! We're outta gas." He told her. Serras looked rather unimpressed.

"So." She began. "What now?" The picture cut to a scene of Xenolord and Serras walking side by side.

"Serras..." Xeno began, breaking the silence. "I have a question."

"What is it?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"How long have we been going out, again?" He questioned tentatively.

"Four months, why?" A hushed 'awwww' overcame the audience.

"You're something really special to me, you know that?" He continued. "And... I wanted to ask... if you'd be my girl." He pried a ring from his finger and proposed to her.

"Oh... Xeno..." Another wave of 'awww' came.

"So it's official, then. You're mine. But... There's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?" She asked, teetering on her heels.

"I'm not like most other guys."

"Oh, I know that."

"Well... I'm REALLY not like other guys... I-" He looked up, the full moon glowing bright. Hunching over, Xeno grabbed his head and began groaning.

"Xeno... are you... are you alright?" Serras asked, panic overtaking her. Looking at her swiftly, his eyes bright yellow and teeth the size of daggers in his mouth, her groaned loudly.

"RUN!" To make a long story short, the next few seconds of film showed Xeno's carefully spliced transformation into Nightbane (Whom he had suckered into helping him.) taking off into the night, Serras ran from the transformed Xenolord, whom gave chase. The moment Xeno pounced to close the distance, a shrill scream overcame the entire audience as the movie clicked off, showing a camera film of the front row, where Xeno and Maria were sitting.

"Xeno..." She muttered, grasping on for dear life to his arm. "Can we get out of here?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Nah, I'm watching this." Xeno replied, eating from a bucket of popcorn. Maria scoffed and frowned.

"Well, I can't!" She stood and pushed her way out, and onto the stage, were a techno beat picked up. Xeno shook his head and stood, giving the girl next to him the popcorn. He climbed onto the stage with Maria.

"Hey.. c'mon..." He muttered, his voice projected by a microphone. "You were scared, weren't you?" Maria shivered against a cold and nodded. Smiling, the two walked right some. "_**It's close to midnight... and something evil's lurking in the dark...**_" Xeno sang, jumping in front of Maria, backpedaling. Maria was smiling as she continued to walk. "_**Under the moonlight. You see a sight that almost stops your heart.**_" He mused again. "_**You try to scream!**_" He pulled 'scream' out a bit. "_**But terror takes the sound before you make it.**_" Maria laughed to herself, enjoying the song. "_**You start to freeze!**_" Again, he pulled 'freeze' out. "_**As horror looks you right between the eyes! You're paralyzed!**_" He froze before her and struck a pose. Laughing audible, Maria stopped as Xeno jumped behind her.

"_**You hear a door slam!**_" As he said this, he made a slapping motion, the sound a door slamming shut echoed throughout the hall. Several girls in the front jumped, a feeling mutual from Maria's standpoint. "_**And you realize that there's nowhere left to run.**_" Spinning around to face Xeno, Maria tried to stop him from touching anything, but he countered by spinning behind her. "_**You feel the cold hand... and wonder if you'll ever see the sun...**_" He weaved his hands onto her side, giving her a little tickle. Jumping at the touch, she motioned to slap him, but he ducked behind her again. "_**You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination...**_" He covered her eyes from behind as he sang over her shoulder. "_**But all the while... you hear a creature creepin' up behind... you're outta time**_" Uncovering her eyes he pulled her into a hug and they continued walking a little.

A voice over echoed throughout the auditorium, a voice everyone recognized as Rayne.

"_**Night creatures crawl. And the dead start to walk in their masquerade.**_" The voice sang in a pleasing octave. Xeno and Maria were holding hands on stage, smiling to each other. "_**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time!**_" The voice continued. The smaller, less noticeable voice of the new transfer student, a Drakel named Jess, cut in with a different octave of "_**They're open wide!**_" There came a few seconds of pause before both girls finished in unison with "_**This is the end of your life!**_"

Xeno continued singing, one hand still interlaced with Maria's. "_**They're out to get you!**_" He rose both hands over his head and lumbered in place like a zombie. "_**There's**_ _**demons closing in on every side!**_" He circle-strafed around her, hopping a bit. Abruptly putting her into a glomp, he continued. "_**They will possess you!**_" He stretched 'possess' out some. "_**Unless you change that number on your dial!**_" He made the motion of dialing a phone, a smile plastered near indefinitely on his face. Dropping the 'phone', he continued. "_**Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together...**_" he pulled her into an embrace, which she returned with a closed-eye smile. "_**All through the night!**_" Again, he pulled 'night' out. "_**I'll save you from the terror on the screen!**_" He swung an imaginary sword around, blocking imaginary arrows with an imaginary shield. Spreading his arms out and turning to her, he belted out "_**I'll make you see!**_" The two interlaced hands again, and walked slowly across the long stage. There came another voice over, this one with the sensual voice of Lizzie.

"_Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand._" There came a slight pause. Spot lights began clicking on, showing hands rising from the stage floor, which was now actually dirt, instead of wood. A few hands at first, two... maybe three. "_Creatures crawl in search of blood... to terrorize your neighborhood._" Another pause, this one longer. Several of the hands, which now numbered in the eights or so, began to pull themselves up from the ground, revealing themselves as the 'zombified' inhabitants of the school. Wolfblitzer and Serras among them. "_And whosoever shall be found, without the soul for getting down... must stand and face the hounds of hell... and rot... inside a corpses shell..._" Another drawn out pause. Some of the student Zombies lumbered towards the couple, who were starting to get unnerved. "_The foulest stench is in the air... the funk of forty thousand years, and grizzly ghouls from every tomb... oozing in to seal your doom._" Another pause. Maria and Xeno paused, looking around nervously."_And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver..._" She let out a low, eerie chuckled. "_For no mere mortal can resist... the evil of... the THRILLER!_" They were now frantically looking around as the zombies stopped, creating a wide circle around them. The entire stage went black, a single spotlight beaming right down on Maria, who broke away from Xeno. She spun in place, looking around.

"Xeno? Xeno... where are you?! I'm scared... where are you?!" She shouted. "C'mon, this isn't funny! Is this a joke?! Come on, stop it! You know I hate..." She let out a yelp and jumped at a low moaning. The music, which was now increasing, started towards its crescendo. The zombies surrounding her began to file in one place. Looking left and backing up, she hit something. "!!" Turning around quickly, another spot light appeared over Xeno, who was now wearing a tattered version of what he was previously, and his facial features looked like that of a zombie. The other zombies were filed in a pyramid behind him. The began lumbering towards her slowly. Keeping her distance, she could only watch is shocked horror as the shambling students began... dancing...

It was a most perfectly executed dance, every single participant in perfect sync with one another. Weeks and weeks of practice were starting to pay off. This part of the dance, unlike the rest, was verbatim from what everyone knew as the Thriller. Guess one would call it an homage, but Maria looked genuinely terrified at the display. Her limbs locked and her body froze. His expression never changing, Xeno was leading his students perfectly.

There dance routine coming to and end, the entire body grabbed hold of their knees, shuffled a one eighty degree turn, threw one last look at Maria, then 'walked' of sorts right. Standing erect, Xeno continued.

"_**'Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller night!**_" He continued, repeating parts of the zombie dance. "_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!**_" Again, he and the zombies were continuing their little dance routine. "_**You know it's Thriller! Thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside a killer, Thriller night!**_"

There was no stopping the only singing Zombie in human record. Maria managed to take a few steps back, and the group advanced the same. "_**'Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller night!**_" He continued. "_**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes! You know it's Thriller! Thriller night! You're fighting for your life inside killer, Thriller tonight!**_" There came a slight pause, punctuated by another Zombie Chorus, this one echoed by every zombie in the group.

"_**Thriller! Thriller night!**_" The voices melded into a perfect mix. "_**'Cause I can thrill you more then any ghoul can dare try!**_" The other Zombies dropped off, leaving Xeno to to sing the last bit. "_**Girl, this is Thriller! Thriller night! So let me hold you close and share a killer, Thriller, Thriller night!**_" The stage went black as a shrill shriek from Maria stopped the music. When the lights came back on, the entire stage had cleared, leaving only Xeno, his clothes no longer torn or ripped, smiled.

"Hey?" He spoke, looking at her. "What are you screaming about? C'mon, let's get out of here." He held his hand out to her and grinned. Sighing in relief, she took it. They held hands once more, walking off towards the end of the stage. Looking over Maria's shoulder to the audience, Xeno let loose a very malicious grin, as the booming, demonic laughter (About as booming and demonic as Lizzie could muster, anyways.) Filled the auditorium. The curtain closed, and the auditorium erupted in applause. Xeno poked his head out.

"Oh, don't clap yet, we're only a third of the way done!" Aquella slapped her forehead in her hands. Maria stepped out, dressed in a skimpy, skin-tight red leather suit. She stood before the audience and smiled.

"So, how is everyone today? Good, I hope. You enjoying our little production? Good. Good." She was talking directly to the audience around her, smiling. "We're just setting up back here, don't worry about it, we'll continue in like... two minutes..." Xeno's head poked out again.

"Okay, Despair. All set up." He ducked back in.

"Awesome. Enjoy the rest of the performance." She, too, went backstage. As soon as she disappeared, a low, mellow violin began playing in the background. The curtains drew across, revealing a scene one may expect from a cheap eighties drama. Xeno was sitting on a throne, one hand lazily on his cheek, his elbow supported on the armrest, looking out at the audience with smug ambition. Surrounding him was a harem of some of the more attractive girls of the school, doing you name it. Hugging one another, running hands down arms, touching each other (In safe places, relax.), and even kissing. Aquella had to squint to see the one in the very front. Blaze?! Through the heavy mascara and the wig, it was hard to make out, but... yep... that was Blaze alright. One, who could be seen as Lizzie, was crying. Probably a newcomer.

The violinist, whom everyone could identify as Natalya, was being 'encouraged' by Serras, and 'supported' by Nythera. Xeno was wearing a very expensive looking suit, complete with tie and hat, all the girls, including Blaze, wore the same outfit as Maria. He took the hand from his cheek and began, talking at first.

"When the devil is too busy..." He began, looking over his harem. "And death's... a bit too much." He waved a finger in the air. "They call me by name you see... for my... special touch." On 'special touch', he rubbed the back of his hand down Rayne's back, offering a shudder from her. "To the Gentlemen I'm... Miss Fortune. To the Ladies I'm... Sir Prize. But call me by any name..." He began singing now. "_**Any way it's all the same...**_" He strode around the girls, in a haughty attitude, smiling as he sang low, and slow. The violin gave way to a sort of marching tune.

"_**I'm the fly in your soup, I'm the pebble in your shoe...**_" He motioned with a hand, showing dominance over the situation. The girls were in their own little worlds. "_**I'm the demon in your bed...**_" One of the girls could be heard musing 'I'll say!', which was echoed by giggles from the others. "_**I'm the bump on every head!**_" He motioned to hit Blaze with an imaginary mace. He simply replied with a seductive 'Ooooh... hit me again...' Tossling his hair, Xeno continued. "_**I'm the peel on which you slip...**_" He continued, going about his circle of girls. He kicked up a banana peel from the floor and threw it away, laughing. "_**I'm the pin in every hip.**_" One of the girls, probably one from the way back, moaned a 'Prick me again!' which was echoed by moans from the others. Xenolord just laughed slightly. Gripping an imaginary dagger in his hand, he continued. "_**I'm the thorn in your side, makes you wriggle and writhe!**_" He stood before his chair, arms crossed in domination. "_**And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life you see!**_" He motioned to the girls before him, then grabbed the hat from his head. "_**The devil tips his hat to me!**_" He gave it a tip and grinned, a pair of devil horns adorning his head, under his hat. "_**I do it all because I'm evil! And I'll do it all for free!**_" Crouching beside a crying Lizzie, he wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!**_" The music continued as Xenolord stopped singing for a while. He flicked the tear away and took Lizzie by the shoulders.

"Lighten up, little one. It's not all that bad here! You'll love it! C'mon girls, let's help our little one feel more... welcome..." He stood and laughed, watching most of the other girls converge on Lizzie. They giggled, stroked her and even kissed her. Xenolord continued singing.

"_**While there's children to make sad...**_" He smiled at Lizzie's pain, arms crossed. "_**While there's candy to be had!**_" One of the girls, Maria, looked up at him, and smiled, speaking.

"I'm sweet inside!" She mused, going back to Lizzie. Turning both pockets out, he continued.

"_**While there's pockets left to pick! **__**While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs I'll be there! I'll be waiting 'round the corner...**_" He stuffed his pocket lining back in and turned his back to the audience, a hand on the brim on his hat. He laughed a little. "_**It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it... 'cause there's one born every minute!**_" Natalya began playing again, adding in a 'I was glad I was born!'. "_**And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life you see...**_" He grabbed his hat once more, took a bow, and flung the hat at one of the girls, who had to pry it from the hands of the others. "_**The devil tips his hat to me. I do it all because I'm evil! And I'll do it all for free!**_" There came another pause as he looked a Lizzie, who has stopped crying. He smiled, before snapping the back of her bra strap against her back, causing her to cry again. "_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!**_" The music gave him no reprieve. He stood and spoke in a commanding voice. "Alright, girls! Line up! Just like we practiced!" The girls, Lizzie and Blaze included, stood in line, revealing a rifle on the ground. Xeno put a foot under the rifle and kicked it up to himself. Hiking the weapon on his shoulder, he marched in place, in tune with the music. The girls copied. "_**I... pledge... my allegiance... to... all things dark and I... promise on my damned soul...**_" Rayne smiled, speaking in a low tone 'I was an angel once. Was.' The other girls laughed. "_**To. Do as I am told. For. Beelzebub has NEVER seen! A soldier quite like me! Not. Only does his job...**_" He took a knee and pointed the rifle into the audience, belting out "_**But does it happily!**_" He fired twice, the gun going off and smoke pouring from the barrel. He went right into the next part.

"_**I'm the fear that keeps you awake, I'm the shadow on the wall...**_" He sang, throwing his hands to the side, Rayne grabbing the rifle from his hands. The line of girls shivered, they replied in unison 'Oh, they creep and crawl!'. "_**I'm the monsters they become, I'm the nightmare in your skull!**_" Taking the suit coat from his chest, he handed it to Safiria, whom retreated back to the line again. "_**I'm the dagger in your back.**_" He took a knife from his back and tossed it into the air, catching it. "_**An extra turn upon the rack!**_" He finished. Serras could be heard saying 'I'VE got a nice rack...' and blushing slightly. "_**I'm the quivering in your heart, and stabbing pain, a sudden start!**_" Safiria, to this, replied with 'Ooh... start my heart, baby...' This time, the girls sang the chorus.

"_**And it's so easy when you're evil! This is the life you see..**_" Xenolord interrupted with a heartfelt:

"_**The DEVIL tips his hat to me!**_" The girls continued.

"_**He does it all because he's evil! And he'll do it all for free!**_" Xeno grinned once more. He joined in.

"_**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need!**_" He released a fit of booming, maniacal laughter. The girls finished while he was laughing.

"_**And he'll do it all for free! Your tears are all the pay he'll ever need!**_" They sang. Lizzie, while still crying, was also singing. Blaze and Lizzie stepped forward to continue. Blaze was first.

"_**And he'll do it all for free!**_" He sang in falsetto, smiling.

"_**My tears are all the pay he'll ever need...**_" Lizzie cried, he voice solemn and marred through the tears on her cheek. Wiping one away, she, along with the other girls migrated back to their original spots, with Xeno once more on his chair. He was half singing now, half talking. The music slowed to a crawl.

"_It's gets so lonely when you're evil..._" He began, looking solemn. "_What I'd do to see a smile... even for a little while..._" He sighed heavily. "_And no one loves you when you're evil..._" He sighed again. The girls crowded around him, all 'aww'ing with 'We love you!' He smiled viciously as he stood, staring at the audience.

"_**I'm LYING through my teeth! Your tears are all the company I need!**_" The girls laughed with the man, covering him and giggling. He sat as the curtain closed. Lizzie remained, staring at the audience. As the curtain closed, she made a break for it on hands and knees. She looked desperate.

"Please!" She shouted. "You have to help me, I-" She stopped as something began pulling her back under the curtain. She screamed as giggles overcame her. Xeno's head poked out from the curtain.

"If y'all need to get a soda... or something... may wanna get it now. We have to set up for a third act. May be a bit." He disappeared once more, and most of the audience went to heed his words, get snacks, or go to the bathroom.

To make a long story short, they spent a total of twenty minutes setting up for the third act which, by the length of setup, promised to be epic in nature. Finally, the curtain opened, showing a quaint little medieval village. A very sweet tone filled the air. Several students, dressed as townsfolk, were milling about. Robina and Valencia walked by with a young boy in tow, a baby in Valencia's arms. When they passed a bush, the boy stopped to see a butterfly land. A gloved hand, fingers filed into claws, reached out from the bush and grabbed the boy, pulling him inside. Robina reacted first, looking down, a shocked look on her face. Xenolord, dressed head to toe in black robes, a black mask across the hood on his head, hiding all but his eyes from sight, jumped from the bushes holding a mutilated arm.

"_**Excitement abounds! I almost can't wait!**_" He thrusted the mangled arm into Robina's hand. "_**Relax, I don't want your baby...**_" He paused, tapped his chest a few times with his fist and burped. "_**I already ate.**_" Snatching the baby, which was actually a doll, from Valencia's hands, he held it, continuing. "_**Although I do tend to generally kill... kill things that...**_" Discarding the doll over his shoulder, he continued. "_**Don't fight back! Heh!**_" He walked towards the town. He spread his arms out, staring at the town. "_**I see this village! What does it hold? What shall I butcher them with? Fire...**_" He opened one palm, a small flame igniting there. "_**Or cold?**_" he opened the other, his hands icing over. Facing three townsfolk, her motioned to himself. "_**Running from me, sure you'd think...**_" He watched a man flee from him. Dancing around, he waved his hands at the other townsfolk. "_**He's a pathological, blood thirsty homicidal maniac!**_" he cast an illusion around their heads, making them look like skulls. Knocking the 'corpses' over safely, he continued. He crouched next to three stuffed animals. A cat, a dog, and a rabbit, and continued. "_**I'd kill kittens...**_" He caused the stuffed cat's head to explode. "_**And puppies...**_" He incinerated the dog plushy. "_**And bunnies...**_" he caused the rabbit to combust into flames. He stood and went to Wolfblitzer and Blaze. "_**I'd maim toddlers and teens...**_" Taking both in a hand under the chin, he teleported them away, replacing them with dust, letting it fall to the ground. "_**And more.**_" he then went to Maria and Safiria (Safiria was dressed in a dress, Maria in overalls.) "_**You see a wife?**_" He caressed Safiria for a bit, then took Maria around the neck. "_**I see a widow!**_" With a quick turn, a sheer crack echoed, and Maria collapsed, head hidden by a bush. Xenolord picked up a recreation of Maria's head (Blood, too!) and tossed it to Safiria, who looked aghast. "_**But can't you see? I'd kill four!**_" He pulled 'four' out as long as he breath held.

Xeno stared at the audience haphazardly. "_**I want to incinerate and decapitate!**_" He took two villagers (Rayne and Lizzie) and smiled. "_**I want to melt, want to melt some faces!**_" Another illusion to make it look like he had torn their faces off. "_**Watching the peasants... oh... what do they call it?**_" He put a hand to his chin to think. "_**AH!**_" He replied, tossing a fireball at them, exploding on contact. "_**Grieve!**_" She pranced around a bit, causing more chaos. Soon, he began once more.

"_**I suppose that being undead, there's not much to life...**_" He looked down at the ground. "_**A soul is needed for loving... feeling!**_" He picked a puppy up from the ground (A live one, too!) and cuddled it. One of the girls in the audience could be heard squeaking 'oh no!' Holding the puppy at arms length, he shook his head. "_**How does this all not make me... gah, what's that word again? HEAVE!**_" His hands surging with electricity, he teleported it away, the gap in his hands filled with a quick switch plushy as it was cooked with electricity. He turned his attention to the village. His back to the audience, he continued singing.

"_**You've nowhere to hide!**_" He threw a fire ball at the left hand house, catching it alight instantly, the entire structure burning to the ground. Several figures dashed out and into the adjacent hut. "_**You've nowhere to run! Your village will BURN like the heart of the sun!**_" He pulled sun out, forming a small blazing sun in a hand and tossing it into the air and dismissing it. "_**With infinite glee! It's going to be me! That slaughters your world!**_" Pointing to the audience, his hands ignited in a blaze. Grabbing a nearby villager (Wolfblitzer) her continued once more.

"_**How could I glare... into these eyes and then not...**_" Spinning Wolfblitzer around so Xeno's back was to the audience, he made a motion to stab him in the eyes. "_**Stab them!**_" Letting the body drop, he turned back around. "_**How could I STARE...**_" Producing two eyeballs, he held them up to his own, gazing around. "_**At their loss and then not laugh...**_" Squishing the eyes produced an 'ewww!' from the audience. Grabbing another from the rank (In this case, Warlic) "_**I'd cut him in half!**_" Drawing a curved dagger from his hip, he held it to Warlic's neck. "_**Then I'd graft, his head back onto his shoulders...**_" To the untrained eye, Warlic teleporting away, leaving a a dummy in his place would have been impossible to see, but a few caught on. "_**Or after I'd... lop it!**_" He drew the dagger across the dummy's neck, severing the head, the body falling to the ground. "_**I'd make a puppet...**_" Jamming the head on a staff, he continued. "_**On top of a STAFF!**_" Dancing around with the staff puppet, he pulled staff out. Dropping the staff, he jammed the head on his hand.

"_**I am a lord! That is sometimes bored!**_" He sang through the puppet, moving it's mouth. Grabbing the head, he pulled. "_**Have some urges!**_" The head coming off his hand he motioned with it. "_**And need to fulfill them! After my mayhem I simply don't... what's the word...**_" Tossing the head behind him and kicking it into a pile, he continued. "_**Care!! The stench in the air...**_" Motioning to sniff the air, he closed his eyes. "_**The SMELL of the gore! The carnage far greater then any WAR!**_" He pulled war out until he couldn't. Dropping his eyes, he finished.

"_**My legacy...**_" Releasing a defeated sigh, he looked away. "_**Death... becomes me...**_" He looked away. "_**I'll slaughter the...**_" He looked out to the audience dramatically. "_**World...**_" Finishing with a long, drawn out finale. A stuffed eagle flew by on the stage, which was stopped by a well-placed lightning bolt from Xenolord. "Damn birds..." He mused as the curtain closed. As the lights came down, the entire audience stood and applauded, even Aquella.

"Wow... High scale production!" One student shouted over the din.

"WE LOVE YOU, MARIA!" The Maria Despair Fan Club shouted from the middle.

"WE LOVE YOU, RAYNE!" The Rayne Anasi Fan Club shouted from a few rows behind the first Fan Club.

"GO BLAZE! YOU'VE GOT GUTS!" A few of the guys shouted from back. The curtain opened once more, and the entire cast stepped forward, dressed from their last performance. Xenolord stepped up and showed the puppy everyone had previously thought incinerated.

"Thank you, everyone, for watching our little triple play here. Oh, and by popular demand..." He pulled the robe off, still dressed in his 'When Your Evil' suit and tie. The girls in the audience screamed, and a few fainted. Taking one final bow, the entire class soaked up their few moments of fame, and retreated as the curtain closed for one last time.

**-The Next Day-**

Xenolord walked into his class the next day, dressed from his third performance, the black robe which revealed only his eyes.

"Well, class, I've got good news, and I've got bad news." Rayne, ever the pessimist, was the first to speak.

"Nightbane beat us again..." Xenolord laughed and pointed at her.

"No. We blew the competition out of the freakin' water. The bad thing is... Half the school... is suing me."

"What the-" Maria spat out. "WHY?!" Xenolord produced a small piece of paper from his robe, a picture.

"Due to this picture which has, no doubt, found it's way into everyone's mailbox by now..." he placed the picture on Serras' desk, who picked it up. It was a picture of Xenolord's 'When Your Evil' skit, right from the beginning. But, instead of the girls being clothed, they were naked.

"Oh my..." Serras muttered, passing it behind her.

"I show you this, not to expose you to anything... but to show you how much damage a neglected child can do with a digital camera and PhotoChop. That, incidentally, is the best PhotoChopping job I've seen in years. My plan is simple. If they want to ruin everything for the world, I'll ruin the world for them. You girls... and Blaze... still have those outfits I made?" Xeno asked.

"I'm still wearing mine, teach!" Maria pipped up.

"Funny. Me too." Rayne echoed. Aside from Rayne and Maria, everyone nodded.

"Good. My plan is, we put the performance on AGAIN, this time, when everyone leaves, we search them for digital cameras... my guess is, whomever hit the first one will hit the second, and they'll bring their Camera to do extra damage. That's when we nab them!"

"Ingenious!" Lizzie echoed.

"I thank you, but flattery will get you no where." Xeno paused. "My only question is... who would do such a thing... and why?"

"_**I've got a theory!**_" Blaze began, Xenolord looking at him. "_**It could be a demon! A dancing demon!**_"

"No, no, stop right there, Blaze! We've done that one already! Twice before!!" Blaze looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yea, chapter five, don't you remember?" Blaze contorted his face, thinking.

"Wait... what was the other time?" He asked.

"It was in MusicalFable, remember? Along with 'Be Prepared' and others. Remember now?"

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it."

"Remember, that..." Xenolord just paused. "Whatever. Just take my word for it." He shook his head, tossing his hair. "Anyways, anyone with me?" Everyone's hand shot up.

**--**

The plan went off without a hitch. After their preformance was finished, the security detail searched everyone for cameras and confisgated them. The findings were rather shocking.

"Well, everyone..." Xenolord began once more the following day of the preformance. He smiled (Which was invisible behind the mask he wore) and produced a camera. "I have the evidence right here. I've already sifted through the pictures, and I have found the original, and some interesting ones..." Putting a few pictures on the overhead, he muttered. The first was a picture of the beach, in which Aquella, Flame, DA and Xeno were all throwing sandballs at one another. "This one was taken at the Teacher's 'Son of a Beach' Day two weeks ago. That sandball got me right in the mouth, too. Everything I ate for two days after that tasted gritty and kinda sandy." He took the first off, replacing it with a second. The second picture was of Aquella, Flame and Maria playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Oh, god! You're kidding me!" Maria shouted. "It can't be!"

"Yea, partially because those two pictures were taken by separate people! I took that one... and I think Nightbane took the first." Rayne spoke.

"True. But we're missing something. And it's in the picture that started this." He put the picture of questionable origin up, and then a second, which appeared to be the original. "Who's missing from this picture?" Everyone stared at the two pictures, a rough 'gasp!' over coming them all.

"BLAZE!" they shouted.

"Damn straight. Besides, the camera had 'B.M.' engraved on the side of the camera was kind of a dead give away. So, I have to ask, Blaze. Why?"

"Because I hated that outfit! And I hated how you made me participate." He scoffed.

"Dude... participation was optional! If you didn't wanna..." Maria sighed. "I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna friggin' kill him!" Maria shouted, grabbing Blaze in a head lock.

"It's okay, Maria. Nothing came out of it. Only one copy of that picture was ever made. And that's the one I recieved.

* * *

Ending Author's Note: Go read "MusicalFable", by our mutual friend, Blade100. It's super. Thank you for your patience concerning this one, and I apologize about it's length. The songs are "Micheal Jackson's The Thriller" first, followed by "When You're Evil" by Voltaire second, and capped with a stunning, loving production of "Slaughter Your World" by Richard the Warlock from the LFG Comic site.


	9. Clichés Ahoy!

**Clichés Ahoy! **

So, if you've been following along with my AQ works, you would all know that I had finished Revenge (excluding the epilogue). So to help cheer you all up, and give some sort of apology to those of you who read it and did/almost cried (you know who you are) I've decided to give you the obligatory sappy chapter of BH: the Musical. So, please, enjoy.

Disclaimer – I do not own Maria Despair or Natalya Despair. The Despair siblings belong to my friend, Xenolord. All other characters belong neither to me nor him.

_Italics is the lead singing_

_**Bold italics is the chorus singing.**_

* * *

"You really think I could be a Goddess?"

"Definitely; your voice, your poise, your beauty; it's all a sign!"

The girl gave a happy, lovesick squeal, and all the others pouted jealously. Safiria Vamprai just rolled her eyes and continued along. She didn't need to associate with all these people, drawing into crowds on a daily basis just so they could fawn.

Or, rather, she didn't need to associate herself with the person who these people were drawing into groups to fawn over.

That person being the green haired, crimson eyed Maria Despair.

When Safiria has transferred to Battleon High little over a week ago, she had noticed the girl immediately. Not just for her looks or her ever faithful, always present fan club but for the fact that Maria was a giant flirt. And Maria Despair used the former (her looks) for the latter (her flirting) a great deal.

Every single time Safiria had seen Maria, the tall girl was always hitting on someone. It was always a female- and all Maria had to do was give that girl a compliment and flash her trademark flirtatious smile. Within moments, that girl would be blushing, giggling, stuttering, and _completely_ wrapped around Maria's little finger. Wherever there was a pretty girl, Safiria could be sure that Maria would be there to charm her into submission.

This was why Safiria assumed that soon, Maria would try hitting on her.

Not to be conceited, but Safiria could say that she wasn't bad to look at. Actually, she was gorgeous. That wasn't her opinion though- it was what others thought. Safiria had been gifted with extraordinary hearing, after all, and from what she heard whispered from ear to ear, was that she, Safiria, was 'the hot new transfer student from Darkovia who might be descended from royalty'.

Both parts were true, about her bloodline and her beauty (once again, not to be conceited). So Safiria knew one day, Maria Despair would try and flirt with her.

And it seemed that day had finally come.

Maria's eyes (which had been focused on the shorter girl that she had been complimenting) flicked upwards momentarily. She caught sight of Safiria just as the girl was passing by. Red eyes met amber, and inexplicably, a ripple of _something_ went through Safiria's body. A predatory smile spread across Maria's features, and she stood upright, taking her weight off of the lockers she had been leaning on. "Will you excuse me?"

The girl giggled once more and nodded, skipping happily off to her next class. When she had left, Maria jogged over to Safiria, who was putting books into her own locker.

"Hi there." Maria smiled.

Safiria merely nodded.

"You're the new transfer student, hmm?" She asked. "You're from Darkovia, right?"

"Yes." Safiria responded curtly. She didn't want to talk to Maria anymore than she had to.

"So THAT'S where you've been hiding all my life!" Maria said dramatically, her most charming smile plastered on her face. "Why don't you and I make up for lost time and go out tonight?"

"How about no?" Safiria asked, shutting her locker door closed and heading down the hall. The crowd around Maria gasped, and even the seafoam-haired girl herself looked stunned no one, NO ONE had ever turned Maria down. Ever.

Regaining her composure a few moments later, Maria shooed all the disbelieving people away. Once they were all gone, Maria hurried after Safiria.

"Hey, wait!"

Safiria didn't stop as Maria followed her. She just slowed her pace down enough for the flirt to catch up.

"Did... did you say no?" Maria asked her incredulously.

"Exactly." The dark haired student said stiffly, picking up her pace once again.

"But no one's ever said no!"

Maria cried, taking a few steps forwards and putting herself in the girl's way.

"I believe I just did." Safiria said coldly, stepping to the side and continuing on her way.

Maria chased after her, going in front of Maria again. "But... but wait!" She yelled. "Can't you even tell me why?"

Safiria stopped suddenly, making Maria (who had been walking backwards to face Safiria as they spoke) scramble to stop herself from falling over.

"Look." Safiria said. "My class starts in two minutes. Maybe next time I'll tell you."

"But," She added in, her eyes flashing menacingly "If I end up being late to my class because of you holding me up like this, you will _never_ receive that explanation, got it?"

All the Despair girl could do was nod, before Safiria walked away. As Maria watched her get farther and farther away, she wondered about the new girl who had been the first ever to resist her advances.

* * *

Safiria entered the drama room, books and bag in hand. She gave a small smile and nod to the teacher, Ms Aquella Kellpp, who returned her gesture with a small hello and a smile of her own.

Taking her seat in the back of the room, Safiria proceeded to take out the materials she needed and set them out in front of her. Safiria was by no means an overly-eager, more than prepared student (which she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing) but she wanted to make a good impression with her teachers in the first month or so.

When no more students entered the room, Aquella nodded to herself and began to call out the names on the attendance list.

"Robina!" She barked.

A hand shot up into the air, and Robina (clad in her trademark green bandanna) yelled out "Here!"

Aquella clicked the mouse, checking something off on the computer she was using for attendance.

"Artix!"

A male with brown, windswept hair, wearing a silver-grey t shirt with the rough outline of some sort of weapon on it, shoved his fist in the air. "Here!" he called out, clicking a pen that had a mini-head of a golden axe on it.

The roll call continued on, each student whose name was called raising a hand and giving some form of acknowledgment, from calling out 'here!' to simply a grunt.

Finally, Aquella called her name. Safiria's pale arm rose in the air. "Here." She answered, dropping her arm the minute she heard the soft click of the mouse.

"Well, that's everyone." Ms. Kellpp said, standing from her desk chair and moving to the centre of the front of the room.

"Anyways, today I'll just be-"

Her sentence was cut short as the door burst open dramatically.

"Sorry I'm late!" whoever it was panted, clearly out of breath. Safiria couldn't see them; she was on an angle, and whoever was at the door was too far in the hallway. A few moments later, Safiria heard a gulp, and the person's breathing slightly returned to normal. "I was just putting everything away."

"How nice of you to join us after being gone for so long." Aquella remarked dryly, smiling a tiny bit. "I trust everything has been finished?"

"Yup!" The person said. "It took me a weak and a half, but I finally finished what you asked for Miss Kellpp!"

Safiria's eyes widened.

_I know that voice._

"Do come in then. Aquella said, stepping to the side.

_Please, no._

There was some shuffling in the hall.

_Not her. ANYONE but her._

Safiria's pleas went unanswered and she cursed mentally as her prediction came true, by the means of a slightly paint-splattered Maria Despair entered.

"I'm afraid someone else has taken your usual seat in the time you've been gone, Maria." Aquella observed, eyeing the student who did so. "Do you mind sitting in the back next to our new student?"

At the words 'new student' Maria's eyes snapped to the back of the classroom. As much as she didn't want to, Safiria met Maria's eyes. She kept cool and collected, even as a shiver (like the one before) ran down her back, and as she fumed silently.

"I'd be glad to, Miss Kellpp." Maria drawled, walking between the rows of desks, her eyes never leaving the pale girls. A predatory grin, this time more subtle, grew on her face as she got closer and closer with each step.

"Hi there, stranger." Maria greeted, smoothly slipping into her seat.

Safiria ignored her, choosing to watch the teacher write down a recap of what they had learned in the past few weeks on the board.

"So..." Maria said, propping her head up on her fist. She regarded Safiria with half-lidded eyes. "About my explanation?"

"I'm trying to listen to the teacher." Safiria hissed, acting so unlike her usual self; calm by nature and regally-mannered by blood. "I'd rather not have her calling on me for talking through her lesson."

"Pfft." Maria waved her off. "Miss Kellpp won't notice. If she does, she won't care."

"Besides," She added, "You won't need the recap. You've got plenty of noted, all on what she wrote down on the board right now." Maria's eyes looked down on Safiria's desk, focusing on the open binder that sported everything that, indeed, was written down on the board.

"So you have no more excuses. Plus, you promised." Maria flashed a smile, and Safiria sighed. It was true, she had promised; and if there was one thing she never did, it was breaking her own word.

"Fine." The brunette mumbled.

"I said no to going out with you simply because I didn't want to."

Maria frowned, clearly not pleased with the statement. "Oh come on. There's got to be more to it than that."

"Well, that's it simplified anyways." The transfer student admitted. "It's for that reason, basically."

"Like you said earlier in the hall, 'no one's ever said no before'. I just happen to be the first girl to say yes."

"To make it clear," She said firmly, "It will take a lot more than a compliment and a flirty smile to make me go out with you Maria. It will also take a lot more time spent together.

Safiria was about to finish off her explanation (and Maria's dogged pursuit after her) by saying 'time that I am not willing to give', but she was disrupted by the teacher suddenly standing and dusting off her chalk smeared hands.

"Now that that's all done with," Miss Kellpp said, "It's time we move onto the assignment I mentioned."

'_Assignment?' _ Safiria thought. What assignment was she talking about? Safiria racked her brain, but she couldn't remember any time that the blue skinned teacher had mentioned it. Letting herself look at Maria for a split second, she saw the tall girl was pulling a blank as well.

"All you'll have to do is work in pairs; let the trust build between you."

"What does this have to do with drama, you ask?" Miss Kellpp grinned. "Well, as you know, the school benefit play is coming on soon, and there are certain tasks I will assign to all pairs. Each task can be done without a partner, but this _is_ a trust building exercise, after all, and it's nice to have someone watching your back."

"Partners are assigned by the pairs you are all sitting in. So think of this as a chance to spend time with new people and forge new bonds!"

"Or, considering the seating plan..." the teacher said, glancing over at all the friends sitting together, "A chance to re-strengthen old ones."

"I'll be calling out each pair, so I can give you your roles. You'll either be assigned to stage crew or in the play itself." She said, nodding to herself. Looking down at a piece of paper she had picked up from her desk, she looked at the back of the class, and called out-

"Maria and Safiria, you will be the leads."

Safiria didn't hear anything around her after the teacher uttered those words. The noise of the drama room became a dull roar in her ears, and one statement kept repeating itself over and over in her mind.

_'Maria and Safiria, you will be the leads.'_

If Safiria wasn't already pale, people would have noticed the blood draining unnaturally fast from her face. Slowly, Safiria turned to look at the girl sitting beside her.

Maria still had her head resting on her hand, but she (just like Safiria had been) was looking at their teacher. The taller girl looked away from Miss Kellpp and back to Safiria. As read eyes locked on amber once more, Maria let a small smile drift onto her face.

"Well," She said, "I guess that's the time you were talking about, huh?"

Safiria wasn't sure to laugh at the irony or cry.

-

"Alright everyone, in your pairs!"

Miss Kellpp yelled, her voice echoing around the seats and stage. The class split into groups of two, each pair going off to where they needed to be. Some went and sat in the audience, for they were part of the stage crew and wouldn't be needed for this rehearsal. The few that weren't stagehands nor in the play went up to where they handled the technical things. And the majority that were going to be acting headed up to the stage. For Maria and Safiria, their place was centre stage.

"From the top people!"

The people who said their lines before either of them went first and others went after them. Sooner than Safiria would have liked, it was her turn.

Safiria straightened up, and opened her mouth. Her lines were executed flawlessly, and not a single word was forgotten or pronounced incorrectly. Yet the energy behind it was _all_ wrong. She was supposed to sound happy, cheery, and a bit shy and the tiniest bit flirty; her voice sounded faked, overdone, a bit frustrated and slightly unhappy.

She was _supposed_ to sound like she was in love.

She sounded like she was _forcing _herself to even be on the same stage as Maria.

"You're a bit off, Safiria." Aquella called, watching them from the audience with the others. "Let's try that again, shall we?"

Safiria repeated her line again, her voice better than before, but still forced enough to be far, _far_ from acceptable. After a couple of unsuccessful tries, Aquella smiled awkwardly.

"You know what? You're having a rough day. It's only natural." She said with patience in her voice. "Let's move on; Maria, your line."

Maria nodded and began to speak on the teachers cue.

From what Safiria has heard, Maria was supposed to be one of the best actors in the school, and one of Miss Kellpp's star pupils.

What she had heard though, as clearly not showing up that day.

Maria's lines (just like Safiria's) were perfectly learned and perfectly recited. Yet Maria's voice (also just like Safiria's) was strained, and there was a clear lack of convincing emotion. After a few more fake lines and non-existent good acting from either of them, Aquella's patience was wearing thin.

"Despair! Vamprai!" She yelled. "Come here."

Safiria merely followed Safiria offstage as they walked to their teacher. If anything could be told by the sound of her voice, it was that whatever was about to happen wouldn't bode well for the two students. Safiria was just thankful that her classmates, instead of silently watching them were now mingling, checking with their partners on what they did and what still needed to be done. As it seemed, they were just used to these kinds of things; Miss Kellpp did them to everyone all the time.

"Follow me." She said, walking out of the auditorium. The two tagged along after her and soon enough, they were back outside the drama room. Opening the door, Aquella haphazardly shoved them both in.

"I don't know what's wrong," She said sweetly, "But this just won't do. If you don't get along, I'm going to have to fail you both."

"I'm going to lock you in here now. When I come back, every issue between you two better be sorted out." The bright smile and sweet voice of their teacher, combined with the icy cold look in her eyes unnerved Safiria, and she nodded frantically. The teacher just wiggled her fingers in goodbye and left the room with a pronounced 'click' from the door's lock.

"She scares the crap out of me!" Maria breathed after a second. Safiria almost laughed, but she caught herself in time, only nodding instead; not even a full nod at that, just a barely noticeable inclination of her head.

"She's right though."

Safiria turned to look at Maria, and was quite shocked when she saw her face. For the first time since she had met her, Maria's wasn't smiling. Her mouth was set into a determined line, and the look in her eyes was dead serious.

"We'll both fail if we don't try to work through this." Maria said solemnly. "So...please."

Though her sentence remained unfinished, Safiria knew the flirt wanted her to talk, and she sighed.

"You're right." She said grudgingly, "We've got to grin and bear it."

Maria frowned. "No. We don't have to grin and bear it. We've got to get completely through these issues. Which mean you have-"

"Me!?" Safiria started to get angry; there was no way that Maria was going to say it was all her fault.

"If you haven't noticed, it's not just me who has the issues, Maria."

"I can't work with a partner like you, Safiria!" Maria snapped. Realizing what she had done, Maria sighed.

"I'm sorry but..." She sighed again. "It's frustrating. I know – and you do too, don't lie- that there's chemistry between us. I want to be able to use it." Red eyes searched gold ones, "but it's so much harder when you hate me."

"I don't hate you Maria." Safiria mumbled softly.

Maria seemed to sag in relief, but she straightened up almost immediately after, and Safiria knew that that answer alone was not good enough for the tall girl.

"Then why do you treat me like this?" She asked. "Why do you look at me with such... disdain?"

"It's not directed at you." Safiria muttered. "Just what you do, the way you act."

"Way I act? What do you mean by that?"

A loud fit of high-pitched giggled floated through the door, and Maria understood.

"Oh." She said quietly, averting her eyes.

"I just hate it when people do...that." Safiria said. Memories of friends who had had serious and special relationships torn apart by their flirtatious boyfriends and girlfriends, not to mention her own experiences, flashed before her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Maria apologized. She sighed heavily for the third time. "I don't mean to do it. It's because- I just..."

The taller girl ran a hand through her seafoam green locks before taking in a deep breath and releasing it. With her eyes to the floor, she mumbled "I flirt because I'm scared."

Safiria's brows furrowed. "Scared?"

Maria nodded, her eyes never leaving the tile beneath her feet. "Scared." She repeated. "I don't want to go through life alone, without love."

"I don't know why, but I have an odd feeling that I'm going to meet the girl who will stay with me throughout all my life here. So I flirt, because every time I do, I hope that I've finally found her."

Maria laughed. "Kind of stupid, hmm?"

No matter now naive, how unrealistic, how _clichéd_ Maria's explanation was, the brunette knew it to be the truth. Suddenly, Safiria could understand and respect Maria a lot more.

"It's not stupid." She said softly. "I believe you."

Maria's eyes rose from the floor. She blinked, almost disbelievingly, and met Safiria's for the second time.

A smile; not a cocky smirk, not a flirty grin, a real, genuine smile spread on Maria's face.

"I know you do." Said Maria. Suddenly, the door opened with a loud bang, nearly making both girls jump. Their teacher strutted in, grinning widely as she saw her two leads.

"Good, you've sorted things out." She beamed. Without another word, she grabbed both her students by the arms, and dragged them back to the auditorium.

"From the top!" Miss Kellpp shouted, pushing both students back onstage. The first couple of people said their lines, and soon enough (just like before) Safiria's lines came. The girl looked across from her, where Maria was standing waiting for Maria to say her lines. Looking her in the eyes, she saw Maria encouraging her silently.

Safiria smiled faintly. She opened her mouth...

And finally let their connection flow.

* * *

Weeks had passed and the performance date drew closer and closer, as did Maria and Safiria. After the day in the classroom, the two had not clashed at all. They got along extremely well, had actually managed to hang out once or twice, and the chemistry between them was great offstage, and even greater onstage, which was made obvious when they practiced during class (and later on, after class). Before anyone knew it, the day before the performance was upon them.

"Good job!" Aquella complimented, clapping her hands together in applause. "Especially our two leads." Everyone else broke out into applause as well.

"Now now, people!" She shouted over the noise. "Let's save that for tomorrow evening. You can go!"

With that, everyone cleared off the stage and began to pack up. After changing out of her costume, Safiria went to her locker to pick up her bag and get what was necessary.

"Safiria!"

Stepping back, the transfer student looked at who was calling her; whoever it was, her view of them was blocked by her locker door.

"Hi." Safiria smiled, as Maria came up to her. Looking around, she asked, "Where's your fan club?"

"All of them went home, thank the Creator." Maria rolled her eyes.

Safiria smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yup." The taller girl nodded. "They can get really annoying, you know? Their behaviour is borderline stalker. That's why I love these after- school practices."

Safiria couldn't help but laugh at that, and Maria beamed.

"Oh! I just remembered." Maria exclaimed suddenly. "Go to the park that's right next to our school. I've got to stop by my locker, but I'll meet you there in a few minutes, okay?"

Safiria arched an eyebrow and gave Maria a look that asked her what she was up to, but nodded her affirmation. "Okay."

"Great!" Maria took off, and Safiria picked up her things, locked her locker, and walked to the park.

The park in question was not incredibly large, but was of a considerable size. Within it, there was a small pond and a simple yet beautiful fountain. Considering the park's proximity to the school, the art students had lined the paths with their works; statues of humans in togas. A couple of life-sized cut outs of her and Maria were placed around as well, advertising the school play.

Safiria waited, watching the visible exit of the school as she did, and just like she had promised, Maria appeared a few moments later. Looking around, she spotted Safiria and waved. Safiria gave a little wave back, and Maria set off towards her.

Just as she was about to reach Safiria, a bunch of girls appeared. "Hi Maria." They giggled, their voices breathy as they all gave her amorous gazes under their fluttering lashes. Safiria felt the bitter taste she always got when seeing Maria flirt in her mouth.

What happened next surprised Safiria.

Instead of grinning at the girls, Maria's mouth (a gentle smile) changed slightly, turning her expression into a set, almost completely straight, thin line, the corners of her mouth upturned faintly. Safiria was absolutely sure that Maria was forcing herself not to grimace.

"Hi girls." Maria said, her voice clearly strained.

"Maria, do you want to come with us?" One of the girls asked on the behalf of all of them. It seemed that none of them realized that Maria did not want to see them at all.

"Sorry girls." Maria responded, her voice clearly telling Safiria that she was not sorry in the slightest, "but I've got more important things to deal with."

The Darkovia native felt a surprising rush of warmth to her entire body, as she realized that Maria's eyes had never once left hers.

When the girls left, pouting in disappointment, Maria stepped fully forward so that she was standing in front of Safiria, who was on her feet as well. The brunette stood up, but an inch shorter than Maria.

"Um..." Maria's real smile came out again. Though for the first time to Safiria, she seemed... shy.

"I just...just wanted to give something to you. That's the reason I asked you to meet me here." She explained, shifting awkwardly. If Safiria looked closely, she swore she could see a hint of colour in the woman's pale cheeks. It surprised her; never once had Safiria seen Maria so unlike her naturally confident self.

"So... here." Maria's hands, folded behind her back, came into view as Maria held one out in front of her. In her hand, there was a delicate flower, the colour of freshly fallen snow.

"I uh, I saw it, and... I thought of you." Safiria could see Maria wince, and knew that inwardly, the girl was asking herself why she had said such a corny line. Still, Safiria couldn't help but smile.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Oh... um, it's, uh, nothing." Maria grinned, as Safiria took the flower from her.

As pale hands touched, Safiria felt the familiar jolt she always did when she locked eyes with Maria. Yet this time, it was ten times as strong as it normally was. Looking up from their joined hands, Safiria met Maria's gaze and knew that Maria had felt it too.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Maria whispered, and Safiria found that all she could do was nod.

"Good."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Maria leaned in and pressed a kiss on her cheek. When she pulled back, Safiria raised her hand and held it to where Maria's lips had been.

"Later." Maria said, smiling the brightest that Safiria had ever seen her, and ran off. Still in her state of shock, she waved goodbye to Maria, oblivious to the blissfully dumb smile was on her face.

When Maria was out of sight, Safiria sat down on the wide edge of the fountain, smelling the flower. She held it away from her, looking down at it fondly, feeling warm all over as her happy smile never left her.

The grin slid off her face as she realized what she was doing. Shaking her head, she dropped her hand to her side, scoffing as she asked herself, "What is wrong with me? You'd think a girl would learn..."

She stood up again, sighed and began to wander around.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that.  
Nobody's worth the aggravation_

She wandered past the statues of the women,

_  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that._

She threw the flower over her shoulder.

Maybe it was just her overactive, romanticized imagination playing tricks on her, but Safiria could have sword that she heard a whole chorus of women other than her singing along; these women being the statues

_**Who you think you're kidding,  
She's the Earth and Heaven to you,  
Tryin' to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you-**_

'_Oh no!' _Safiria sang over them, sitting down and squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to block out their words.

"_**Girl you can't conceal it,  
We know how you're feeling  
Girl you're deep in love-"**_

"_Ohh,  
No chance! No way!  
I won't say it, no, no!" _

Safiria shook her head, turning her nose up at the idea as she passed another row of statues.

"_**You swoon, you sigh,****  
By denying,  
Uh-oh!"**_

"_It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love."_

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson,  
It feels so good when you start out."_  
"_My head is screaming_  
'_Get a grip, girl'-"_

Safiria fisted her hair in her hands, turning around quickly to look at the statuettes behind her, who she was sure were singing behind her. When she looked, they were frozen.

"_Unless you're dying to  
Cry your heart out, oh!" _

When she turned back around, as she suspected, they started singing again.

'_**You keep on denyin'  
****Who you are and how you're feelin'  
****Baby we're not buyin',  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceilin'-'**_

'_Oh no!' _Safiria sang again. This time, her chorus overpowered her.

'_**-Face it like a grown up,****  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?'**_

'_Whoa,  
__No chance! No way!  
I won't say it no, no!'_

Safiria stumbled for a moment as she sang furiously at a statue. Grabbing onto something around it, it stopped her from falling. Looking up at it, she saw it was one of the lie sized cut-outs, weighted down. She smiled lovingly up at it, cozying up to the cardboard cut out.

'_**Give up, give in,  
Check the grin,  
You're in love!'**_

The chorus pointed out, giggling at her face. Hearing that, Safiria stopped smiling, backing away from it.

'_This scene won't play!  
I won't say I'm in love."_

She sang louder, trying to unsuccessfully block out the statues again.

"_**You're doing flips,  
Read our lips:  
You're in love!"**_

"_You're way off base, I won't say it!"_

She tried to wave them off, but they ignored her, finally making her upset.

'_Get off my case, I won't say it!"_

She finally made her way back to the fountain, tired from arguing with her singing statues as she sat back down.

'_**Girl don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love."**_

Safiria leaned back, shifting so that both hands were behind her. Touching something with one of her hands, she looked down, surprised to see the white flower. Picking it up slowly, she couldn't help but let her love struck smile grow on her face again.

"_Ohh..."_

She lifted it up to her face to inhale its sweet fragrance again.

'_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in..." _ She sang, pressing it against her chest and looking up, imagining Maria as she did so,

'_Love.' _She crooned, slowly lying herself down, the flower never leaving its place, where it was pressed against her heart.

'_**Sha la la la la la, ha..." **_Her chorus sighed, happy that she had finally admitted.

As much as she didn't want to say it, Safiria was happy she had admitted it as well.


	10. Raise the Roof!

Raise the Roof

So, here's the next chapter. The details on the event are at the bottom.

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, Blaze and Felix. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Everybody else, we don't own.

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH  
**

"Good morning, Battleon High!" The cheery voice of the school principal, Dr. Twills, sang over the intercom, his voice echoing around the empty walls and full classrooms of the school. The students, still half-asleep, some _still_ asleep, winced. They weren't ready for the school day. Then again, was anybody ever ready for any school day?

After his customary greeting, the tiny moglin squeaked out, "Now, for the morning announcements, read by some of your student council members."

There was a shuffling sound, as the students took the place of their principal in front of the microphone.

"The senior volleyball team will have a practice today after school in gym A." Robina Hood read.

"There will be a choir meeting in the auditorium. For all those who can't attend, please see the choir leader as soon as possible." Artix von Krieger read. Robina and him alternated between themselves with each announcement, lulling every student (even the ever alert ones) further into sleep. This continued on, until suddenly

'_Cause this is THRILLER!  
Thriller Night!  
And no-one's gonna save you  
from the beast about to strike!'_

Everybody jerked away, as 'Thriller' garbled out of the PA. Some people began smiling, as the song made them recall the school talent show with Xenolord and his class. A certain blonde headed, red bandana wearing Blaze scowled. Nevertheless, all began to listen as the song clip continued on; there was only one reason as to why they would play music so suddenly on the announcements.

"That's right; it's that time of year again!" Robina announced, suddenly sounding a lot more cheerful and enthusiastic.

"Halloween is coming up soon, and that means fun school-wide activities!" Artix added, sounding much flatter than his fellow council member. It wasn't a surprise though; it was common knowledge that he didn't like the yearly Halloween activities.

Not since he pumpkin carving contest last year, when he had made a comment on Elizabeth's (the ninja) costume; full out ninja garb, with real weapons. She had disappeared after he had said it, and, within a blink of an eye, the hollow pumpkin she had carved was over onto his head, and several kunai (including the one she had been using as a makeshift knife) were embedded into his sleeves, pinning him to the wall.

Robina sniggered quietly, obviously remembering the incident. She was not the only one; many others around the school had begun to chuckle as well. If one listened hard enough, they could hear the faint sounds of laughter, coming from the others in the main office where the announcements were read.

Recovering quickly from her giggle fit, Robina took over. "So listen to the announcements over the week, because we will be keeping everybody updated on the dates of the events. However, after the announcements, your homeroom teachers will fill you in on the exact details of the events themselves."

"These are your morning announcements." Artix mumbled, dejected as he had heard even Dr. Twills laughing at him, "Have a great day."

In all the classes, people started to murmur to each other excitedly. In on certain class, the noise was even louder, because their teacher hadn't even shown up yet.

"What do you think we'll be doing this year?" Lizzie asked aloud. The events were different every year; twists would be put on traditional ones (like pumpkin carving, or there would be completely new ones, (like trying to find candy that had been disguised as bloody eyeballs or severed hands).

"I don't know." Aria answered. "Maybe they'll do another scavenger hunt. What do you think, Hans?"

The animal lover turned in her seat to look at the blonde boy. Hans, who had been staring at her with amorous eyes, fell out of his seat in his attempt to pretend he had been looking in another direction so as not to be discovered by his crush; everyone laughed, especially Trip. As he took his time to get up and fix his crooked glasses, the brunette managed to defy her normal habit, and smoothly sidle up to Aria, subtly intertwining their fingers together. Trip was very mellow and relaxed (you'd have to be to not be embarrassed at falling over so much) but when it came to her girlfriend, she had a little bit of a possessive streak.

"Well, um..." He stuttered, getting back into his seat, "I can't think of anything, to be honest. Our teacher will tell us."

"Where is she, anyways?" Someone asked.

The door suddenly burst open, and in walked Ms. Tiger, the newly turned music teacher.

"Never mind." The unnamed student yelled.

"Uh, Ms. Tiger?" Rayne arched an eyebrow. "Why are you here? Where's Miss Angel?"

"DA couldn't make it today." Flame explained, looking through the lesson plan that her friend and fellow teacher had left her. "Something about scarves, cheese, and Idina Menzel; I don't know, I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh. Kay." Rayne replied, somehow satisfied with the vague explanation.

"Anyways, before we get started, I have to tell you all about the school events." Flame said, putting down her plan.

"Okay. So, as you all know, we're having our annual Halloween activities, leading up to Halloween and _SHIRO KIBA IF YOU SAY THAT YOU DID NOT KNOW ABOUT THESE ACTIVIES I WILL KICK YOU." _She said, the last part said harshly, even though her head wasn't turned toward him. Shiro, mouth already opened, shut his mouth and slunk back into his seat.

"There will be four events to do." She continued on, smiling a bit when she heard the class snicker at Shiro.

"Then, on Halloween, it's basically an almost completely work free day. You know how Battleon High loves Halloween." She said. "There will also be a performance for the entire school."

"Speaking of performance, Rayne, Aria, Trip, Felix, Lizzie, you are all to go down to the caf right away." She added in. Immediately, all the said girls stood up and gathered their things.

"Sir-" Felix said, ducking immediately as the teacher crumpled up a spare piece of paper and threw it at her, just missing her sensitive ears, "What will we be doing today?"

"Not much Felix." Flame said irritably, shooting dagger with her eyes at the cheerful student as she hadn't bothered correcting her gender mistake. "It's a work period."

"Thanks, sir!" Felix grinned. Rayne reached over and grabbed Felix by her tail, and dragged her out of the class.

"Nya!" She screamed, clawing at the air as Rayne pulled her away.

The pain she felt would have been more had her friend not gotten her out of the way of the hole-puncher that Flame had thrown at her head.

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH**

"Where is she?" Aria sighed. They were all gathered in the cafeteria, not just them, but various others who took Drama and musical theatre as well.

"Second time a teacher's not shown up today." Trip commented, getting up from where she had just fallen on the floor. "Funny, considering how she has called all of _us."_

"Maybe she ditched us!" Felix said brightly, bouncing around Trip, her tail managing to smack the clumsy brunette in the face over and over again. "Maybe she's cleaning her car- or, or maybe, she's-!"

"Felix, she's not looking for the Trix rabbit." Lizzie said flatly, not even turning to look at her as she played with Rayne's collar.

Lizzie usually was the dressier one, but Rayne's clothes varied time to time; today was one of those times, as she had replaced her usual black hoodie with a white dress shirt underneath a black cardigan, collar out and sleeves pushed up (for convenience only), a red tie peaking out of the neck. Though she didn't often dress preppy-ish (about once a month, she did make it a habit to wear a tie at least once a week, perhaps because she liked it.

More likely though, it was because of the little known fact that Lizzie loved girls wearing ties.

"Silly cat demon." Rayne added in as Lizzie pulled the tie out of her sweater and played with it, "Trix are for kids!"

The doors of the cafeteria burst open dramatically, as four familiar friends of theirs were pushed in by the blue skinned Aquella Kellpp.

Shoving the Despair sisters, Serras, and Safiria towards on table, Aquella clapped her hands together for attention (which was really an unnecessary action, as all eyes were on her)

"Sorry I'm late." She drawled, "I was just fetching some students whose teacher forgot to tell them."

"Forgot my-"Serras started, stopping as Aquella suddenly gave her an icy glare

"-Foot." She finished delicately. "Something tells me Mister Yulgar wanted to see you, Miss."

"Well, I suppose that could have been the reason." She coughed, cheeks turning a faintly darker shade of blue in a blush.

"Oh, it's not in the way you're thinking Miss." Natalya said bluntly. "He was just about to say something, but you grabbed us and ran out before he could."

"He was ranting about it in class today." Safiria mused. "I think he wanted to have a word with you about your tab at his inn."

"Or about how you trashed your room last time you were there." Maria piped in.

"Not to mention how you got publicly drunk, sat yourself down on the bar counter, and started singing the song that never ends." Trip smiled.

"What the- you're not even- **FORGET IT**!" She screamed, causing many a smirk among her students.

"That's not what we're here to discuss. The reason I wanted to talk to you all is because you'll all be in the Halloween performance."

The cafeteria grew loud as the students began to murmur to one another. The fact that they would be the ones putting it on wasn't surprising. The real surprise was _what_ they would be doing.

"We'll meet after school, in the drama room. We'll start practicing there." She told them after hushing them all.

"That's about it. You've got the rest of the period off; as long as you stay here, in the cafeteria."

With that, the drama/ musical theatre teacher turned to leave. Right before she left, she turned around.

"Oh, and if you need me, I'm going to go have a chat with Mister Yulgar; his classroom should be right above us. There also happens to be a vent; the sound travels very well, apparently."

"Oh; there just happens to be solos." She smirked. "Try and impress me, dears; if I hear something i like, you might just have the song."

She wiggled her fingers in goodbye, and walked out.

When the doors closed, the room burst into noisy chatter.

"Did you hear that?" one person asked Natalya excitedly. "Solos!"

"I know!" Natalya grinned. "But did you hear before that? We're off for the rest of this period!"

"Good!" Felix cheered. "I didn't finish my homework anyways!"

"Felix, Miss Tiger said we had a work period today." Rayne said flatly.

"...I knew that."

"She said it directly to you."

"...I knew that."

"You're insane and have short term memory loss."

"...I knew- **HEY!**"

"Ladies, ladies," Maria chided, stepping between a smirking Rayne and a flustered Felix, "Let's not fight. Why don't we save our energy for other things?"

"Like?" Lizzie asked, making her eyebrow cock exactly like Rayne did with hers.

"Like taking our dear teacher up on her offer." Maria grinned, making sure everyone heard her.

Lizzie smiled up at the tall girl. "I like the way you think."

Leaping up on a table, Maria grinned devilishly.

"_Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya!"_

"_**Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya!"**_Everyone else echoed.

"_Ya ya!"_

"_**Ya ya!"**_

Maria let out a trill, as the rest of the students smiled as well, joining in on the song that was practically the theme song for the musical theatre and drama classes.

'_Lock the door  
and stop complaining  
gather round and  
listen well'_

She knelt down as all the students gathered round her.

'_From now on  
we're entertaining  
how to hotten  
up this hell!"_

_Hold your mood  
and hold your bladder  
skip the food  
and stop the chatter_

She leaned over and snatched the packaged food that Blaze had pulled from his pocket,

_Can't you hear the pitter-patter?  
We're not here to eat  
we came for the heat  
Let's raise the roof!_

She sang at the top of her lungs.

'_Let's make a scene!  
Let's hope the Gods of Love  
Will shine above  
and show the way!'_

'_Let's call the shots!  
Let's roll the dice!'_

'_Take my advice,'_ she told them; waggling a finger teasingly, '_It always pays to raise the roof!'_

Jumping off of the table, she landed in the biggest path that the tables made.

'_Crrrrush! The ice and shake forever!  
Tell the evening where to go,  
If you need a new endeavour  
I can teach you what I know!_

Maria pulled Safiria out of her seat, pulling her gently forwards by her collar, placing a hand on her waist,

'_Grab your partner by the collar!  
Bribe the barman with a dollar!  
Just ignite a mighty holler!  
Lead me to the trough-_

She suddenly span Safiria out, masterfully pulling the brunette back into her arms like a pro-dancer.

'_til the clock goes off,  
Let's raise the roof!'_

'_**Let's raise the roof!'**_

The chorus, including Safiria echoed.

'_Lets make a scene!'_

'_**Lets make a scene!'**_

'_Lets hope the Gods of Love  
Will shine above  
and show the way!'_

'_**Ooooh!'**_ her chorus sang below her, **'**_**Let's raise the roof!'**_

'_Let's call the shots!'  
'__**Let's call the shots!'**_

'_Let's roll the dice!'  
'__**Let's roll the dice!'**_

'_Take my advice,  
It always pays  
To Raise the roof!'_

Climbing back on top of the table, Maria threw her hands up in the air as everyone gathered around that one table, staring up at her, and up at the ceiling, where all of them smirked mentally as they hoped that Mister Yulgar and Aquella could hear them.

'_Let the neighbours  
Scream and shout  
Who cares if they do?'_

Maria belted, smiling at the irony of it as she caught sight of the vent,

'_If they don't see the light  
We'll keep them up all night!'_

'_**All night! All night!'**_ Everyone else chanted, knowing that at this moment, Yulgar was probably cursing their teacher.

'_Soooo  
Cut the string and set the table  
Gather roses on your way,  
Welcome! To Our tower of Babel  
learn the language come what may!'_

_Spare me how the wind is blowing_

_When you keep the whiskey flowing_

_You can reap what you've been sowing,_

'_If you walk the plank-'_Maria sang, smiling evilly, as she mock-shoved a fellow student that had dared to jump onto her stage with her off the table, _'You've got me to thank!'_

'_Let's raise the roof!'_

'_**Lets raise the roof!'**_

'_Let's make a scene!'_

'_**Let's make a scene!'**_

'_Let's hope the Gods of love_

_Will shine above_

_And show the way!'_

'_**Let's raise the roof!'**_

'_Let's call the shots!'_

'_**Let's call the shots!'**_

'_Let's roll the dice!'_

'_**Let's roll the dice!'**_

Maria rose up to her full height, and grinned at the writhing mass of dancing bodies, all eyes on her and the roof as she sang,

_'The time for playing nice is done_

_Before the big hand hits the one_

_We've got to do what must be done_

_So put away that,_

_Smoking Guuuuun!_'

'**And Raise the roof!' **They sang, as Maria sang, '_Time to have some fun!'_

'_**Let's raise the roof!'**_

'_Time to beat the suuuuuuun-'_

Maria held her last note, as everybody assembled around her, whether crouching on the ground, sitting on the benches, or kneeling on the table below her,

'_Raise the roof!'_ She smirked, tipping an imaginary hat.

_-_

There you are folks.

Now, I've got a special offer for you.

I'm accepting OC's for a Halloween special of BH: The musical!

Now, it may come a little late, depending on how much stuff I have to do. But, I'll be accepting three OC's. I promise that I'll fit them all in somehow, and they have a major (if not the biggest) part in the story.

One OC per person please. I'll choose the three, and we'll see where we go from there.

Just review with this form.

NAME:

GENDER:

PERSONALITY:

LOOKS:

ADDITIONAL INFORMATION:


	11. Halloween Special

**Battleon High the Musical : Halloween Special**

I'm sorry this took so long guys. I would've had it up by Friday but I had a sudden case of writer's block, and I was busy. But here it is, and I hope you'll all enjoy.

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie, Trip, and Blaze. Xenolord owns Maria, Natalya, and Serras. Equinox-Verity owns Robyn, Felix the Eeveetrainer owns Male!Felix, Hazelstar owns Arcana, Blade100 owns Alex Dragonark, Gothicgal8541 owns Sarissa, Flame-tiger owns Faust, Shiro, Armour and partly Felix (the cat demon), MegamanSora owns Robert. All other characters none of us own.

Also, none of us owns any of the songs.

_Italics_ is solo.  
_**bold italics**_ is two or more together.  
**Bold underlined is the chros.**

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH  
**

Halloween day soon came, and when it did, the entire school was buzzing. The halls were decorated with orange and black, and around the school, there were jack-o-lanterns, and enchanted sheets pretending to be ghosts.

Many of the students were wearing costumes, from ghosts, to mummies. One was wearing the most insanely random costume ever seen. That one person, being a certain cat demon.

"Isn't it AMAZING?" Felix jumped up and down, tail and ears still showing through holes she had poked in her costume.

"...Yeah." trip said after a moment of silence, thanking the Creator above that she was wearing the mask of her dinosaur costume, leaving Felix unable to see the growing smile on her face. "It, uh, it sure is nice."

"HA!" Felix yelled, pumping her fist in victory (again making Trip glad for her dinosaur mask, as people stared at them). She jumped up and span in the air, landing facing the opposite direction, finger outstretched accusingly as she pointed at the people approaching. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

Rayne and Lizzie looked surprised, as they hadn't even greeted their friends yet. However, Rayne's surprise turned into embarrassment as she saw people stopping to stare once again. Cursing under her breath, she slapped a hand over her insane best friend's mouth, the other grabbing her collar. She dragged her off to some place more quiet (a rarely used set of stairs) with the two others following.

As soon as they reached the stairs, Rayne pulled her hand away, as if she had been burned. The hand that held Felix's collar went flying up as well, smacking Felix in the back of her head.

"Cripes." Rayne mumbled, disgusted, as she wiped her hand off on Felix's outfit.

"What was _that_ for?" Felix whined, rubbing her head.

"Actually, that head slap was an accident." Rayne admitted.

She reached over, and slapped Felix's head again, this time harder.

"_That_ one was for being a **hand-licker**."

As Trip silently began to laugh, and Lizzie raised a fist to her mouth to stifle her giggles, Felix pouted.

"What are you two supposed to be anyways?" She sniffed, trying to regain a little bit of her dignity.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lizzie asked. Rayne walked over and stood beside her.

Lizzie was wearing a blue, sparkling, layered gown, and a tiara was perched upon the golden curls of her wig. In one hand, she held a staff-like sparkling wand, up to her shoulder in height.

Rayne's costume was quite a contrast to Lizzie's. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress (though as she lifted part of it to examine the edge, the pants she was wearing could be seen underneath.) The dress looked elegant yet menacing, as if it had been sewed off in a dark dungeon somewhere. Rayne held no wand, but there was a pointed black hat cocked at a jaunty angle on her loose black hair. Her face was astonishing though, for she was covered in green makeup.

"We're Elphaba and Glinda from Wicked!" Rayne said cheerfully, giving them an Elphaba like smirk.

"It's good to see us, isn't it?" Lizzie giggled, sounding very much like the character she was dressed up as.

"Please don't tell me you're going to sing 'No One Mourns the Wicked' now." A voice called out dryly from above. Looking upward, the four friends saw Maria looking down over the railing at them.

"I will, if you don't get down here." Lizzie teased.

"I wouldn't mess with her." Trip called up at them. "She's got a big wand."

Hearing a chorus of laughs, the four heard their friends make their way down the stairs. They (excluding Maria) all gasped when they saw Safiria.

She was wearing a long, floor length red-silk dress. It was tipped with gold in places, and it hugged her figure perfectly, curling around the chest area. The woman was already very proper and well-mannered, but seeing her in the dress made her look positively regal.

Maria came up next to her, and they all did a double take at her costume as well. It was armour (or a very good imitation of armour if it wasn't real) and it was emblazoned with the crest that the Guardian of Battleon wore long ago.

"Where did you get those?" Lizzie breathed.

"Well, this is apparently a family heirloom." Safiria explained. "So I tried it on, and it fit me perfectly. So, I'm a vampire queen." She smiled, her pointed teeth punctuating her sentence as they gleamed.

"I found this in my basemen." Maria added. "I figure, why not go as a Guardian today? Those old Guardians are basically my heroes anyways."

Smiling, Maria bowed low to the ground, offering Safiria her hand. The vampiress took it, and they walked together, arm in arm down the stairs.

For some reason, everyone had a strange fleeting feeling of déjà-vu.

When they reached the bottom step, Felix peered around them.

"Where's Natalya and Serras?" she asked.

"They're around somewhere." Safiria said. "They're not dressed up because apparently, there was an accident and something happened to the costumes they were going to wear."

"Speaking of costume..." Maria gave Felix a once over, looking at her incredulously. "What are you supposed to be?"

"You mean you can't tell?" Felix stared at them, open-mouthed.

She was wearing ragged, torn black pants with a matching shirt; both had a faint outline of a skeleton on them. Her sleeves were rolled up, and she wore dirty, off white torn gloves. In one hand, she held a broom, and on her head, there was a witch hat, just like Rayne's, except for the fact that green feathers had been haphazardly taped on. She wore green makeup on her face, but oddest of all, was the beak mask she had on over her mouth.

"You guys are blind!" She declared.

"Well then, tell us blind people what you are." Rayne shot back.

"I'm a skeleton witch zombie duck!" she announced, throwing her hands in the air and doing jazz hands like mad.

"...Felix," Rayne said delicately, the only one not overly fazed by her announcement (she was too used to this sort of randomness) "Aren't you only supposed to be one of those?"

"Pish-posh." Felix scoffed, flapping a wrist, her tail following the motion. "Anyone can be just one. It takes _real_ imagination to mix them all together!"

"So _that's_ what you call it!" Maria mumbled. Rayne smirked at this, and gave Maria a high-five behind their backs.

Oblivious, Felix stopped dancing, and looked around for a moment.

"Wait... where's Aria?"

"She said she would meet us here." Trip told them. "Something about a friend she wanted us to meet."

"Hi guys!"

"Speak of the devil." Lizzie mused as Aria's voice bounced around the walls of the stairwell.

"Holy cheese!" Felix (who had resumed her wild bouncing) had somehow managed to tangle herself within her costume in the time that everyone had been distracted by the animal lover's voice.

Aria bounded down the stairs, ponytail bouncing. She was wearing a gorilla costume, and she carried the mask under one arm.

After a hug and a peck on the cheek from Trip, she greeted them.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet someone." She said excitedly. "Robyn!"

A girl (not in costume) with shoulder length grey hair came down the stairs. As she came closer, they could see that her skin was a light grey as well. Her eyes were pale lavender, and they were clearly filled with apprehension and excitement.

Aria introduced her by simply saying "this is Robyn."

"Hi!" She smiled, nervous but bubbly. "It's nice to meet you guys. Aria's told me about you all; nice costumes, by the way."

"Thanks." They all said simultaneously (even Felix, though hers was muffled).

"Let me guess." Robyn said, her worry fading and her bubbly personality coming out full force as she instantly became comfortable with them.

"You two are Elphaba and Glinda from Wicked." She observed. "Act two, right?"

Rayne and Lizzie grinned. "Yup." They nodded.

"And you two..." She moved onto Maria and Safiria. "Are a Vampire Queen and a Guardian, right?"

"You're good." Maria commented, impressed.

"You're a dinosaur." Robyn pointed to Trip, and the brunette smiled.

"How did you guess?" She teased. "You'll never guess what she is though." She pointed to Felix, rolling her eyes as she saw that the girl was still trying to get herself out of the cloth prison that was her clothing.

"But it's obvious!" Robyn gaped, stunned that the others had difficulty. "She's obviously a skeleton witch zombie duck!"

As everyone stared slack-jawed at Robyn, Felix cheered inside her costume.

"You're right!" She cried. "You're not blind! High five1"

She stuck her palm out, and Robyn slapped it, smiling. At that moment, Felix finally righted herself, and her face, ears, and tail came back into view. Robyn's smile faded into a look of horror as she saw Felix's ears. "

"C-c-c" She started stuttering, as Felix looked confused. "Huh?"

"C-c-c-"

"Aria, what's wrong with your friend?" Felix asked her. Aria's face suddenly was lit up with new realization. "Felix, don't-"

Unfortunately, it was too late. Felix had turned back around and leaned in closer to her. "Are you okay?"

Robyn's gray skin had gone even more ashen and fear was evident in her gaze. As Felix neared her, she could only do one thing.

"CAT!" She screamed, pushing Felix away. Felix, bewildered, was even more shocked when Robyn reached over and tugged the witch hat far, _far_ down over the cat-demon's eyes, before taking off as fast as she could.

Trip shut her mouth, and turned to her girlfriend.

"Aria..." She began.

"...Was there anything you forgot to tell us?" Finished Rayne, her mouth quivering, shifting between a smile and a frown.

"Kind of." Aria said sheepishly, over a laughing Maria. "I forgot to say that she's deathly afraid of cats."

"Oh, NOW you tell me!" Felix yelled, trying to pull off the hat. Not being able to take it anymore, everyone burst into a roar of laughter, even Felix herself.

'Just like old times, huh guys?"

A quiet voice interrupted their laughter. Turning to where it came from (the doors to the stairwell, instead of the stairs for once) they saw an unfamiliar girl, leaning on the doorframe, smirking at them.

Everyone regarded her with confusion, wondering who this stranger was and how she knew them somehow. However, Rayne squinted at her, and her eyes widened as recognition sparked in her eyes.

"Creator!" She said, before to the girl and giving her a rare hug. "I can't believe it!"

"Rayne, who's this?" Lizzie asked, her eyes flicking between the two teens. Her tone was calm and sweet as ever, but there was an icy edge to her gaze and voice. The hand that held the Glinda wand, once loose, was not tightly clutching onto it, knuckles white from pressure.

She looked fully prepared to whack someone with it.

"Liz, don't get jealous." Rayne laughed nervously, eyeing the staff cautiously, unconsciously calculating who had the greater chance of being hit with it first. "Don't you remember Arcana, from junior high?"

"You know Lizzie, you and Rayne must have switched personalities in the time that I've been gone; last time I checked, it was Rayne who was the jealous and protective one." She laughed. "Do you remember the time that Valeria grabbed your collar and Rayne nearly killed her over it?"

Lizzie's eyes lit up. "I remember now!" She cheered approaching Arcana and giving her a hug as well, everyone following her lead.

"So, Arcana, where were you?" Maria questioned. After her younger friends had joined her, her sister and Serras in high school, she hadn't seen Arcana and their other friends; t had been so long that she couldn't remember the reason anymore.

"I transferred over to Darkovia." Arcana shrugged, slipping her hands into the pockets of her black skinny jeans.

"She probably transferred around the same time as you did, Safiria." Aria spoke up, looking at her taller friend. Safiria nodded, but she looked at Arcana quizzically.

"So what are you doing here if you attend school in Darkovia?"

"Oh. You see, there's a special, one day exchange program for Mogloween." She explained. "Three towns participated so two students from each school – Battleon High, Falconreach high, and Darkovia Academy- have been sent to both schools. SO, two students from here have gone for the day; one to my school, the other to Falconreach, and someone from Falconreach and I have come in their place. That's how it is at the other schools too."

"I see." Rayne nodded.

"Hey, but wait!" Felix exclaimed. She had been struggling to take off her hat throughout the entire exchange, and only now had she succeeded.

"What is it Felix?"

"If you're one of the students," Felix pointed to Arcana, who was looking at Felix with amusement, "Then who is the other?"

"Oh." Arcana said flatly. "That would be-"

A loud **BANG** silenced Arcana before she could finish. The doors behind her had flung open, revealing a young man with black hair, swept over one eye.

"—Him." She finished her facial expression surly as she pulled a hand out of her pocket to point at the male.

"Arcana!" He grinned roguishly, as she saw her. "Have you been talking about me?"

"Just telling them how much of a pervert you are." She muttered. He lacked as much shame as Felix lacked common sense.

Meaning, all.

"Arcana, I know you missed me, but don't worry! I'm here now." He told her, ducking a swing from Arcana.

"...and all your _lovely_ friends." Another roguish grin crept up on his face as he saw exactly who she was talking to.

"Ladies"He smiled charmingly. He reached into the folds of his blue and black clothing, pulling out a bouquet of red, thorn less, long-stemmed roses. Smoothly, he sauntered around to all of them, each girl receiving a wink and a single rose.

"And you are?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow, looking at him questioningly.

"Dragonark. Alexander Dragonark." He quipped. Leaning over, her grabbed Lizzie's hand, and placed a gentlemanly kiss on the back of it. "But you can all call me Alex."

Arcana, watching from behind, rolled her eyes at his antics. She began to snicker, as she saw Rayne silently began to fume as he lavished Lizzie with compliments, her temper clearly rising further as Alex tried to flirt with her too.

"Rayne, are you that girl dating that guy from Falconreach?" Alex questioned.

Rayne, though wondering how he knew her name, responded with a stiff "No."

"Do you want to be?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning hopefully.

"Damn Shiro, she's _way_ smoother than you."

Armour commented, coming down the stairs with his smaller best friend, Shiro, and the elder Despair sister and her Girlfriend, Natalya and Serras.

"Shut up Armour." The white haired male scowled. He and Armour were dressed up like a donkey, Shiro being the head and Armour being the tail. Their donkey was very disproportionate, however, as Armour was much, much bigger than Shiro.

"Don't deny, runt." Serras smirked. "He's way better than you."

"I'm glad you think so!" Alex suddenly popped up in front of the older girl. Once again, he pulled a rose from nowhere, and handed it to the surprised Serras.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Dragonark. Alex-"

"A dead man is who he is!" Natalya interrupted, growling at Alex. "I can see you've given one to my younger sister and my friends already, but you've gone too far now!"

"You're her sister?" He looked to Maria, who shrugged and nodded.

"Well now, I can see the resemblance. Beauty must run in your family." He winked at them both.

His smooth smile slid off his face as he saw everyone (excluding Felix, Trip, Aria and Lizzie) glaring at him.

"Uh... gotta run, girls!" he said, smiling nervously as they all started advancing toward him. "I'll see you all later at the performance."

He took off, shouting behind his shoulder, "Stay beautiful!"

Lizzie and Aria shook their heads and began to laugh. Everyone else frowned, except for Rayne, whose eyes were wide and frantic.

"Arcana," She asked, turning to her old friend, "What does he mean by 'seeing us at the performance'?"

"Uhh..." Arcana smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, it's part of the exchange; he and I have to.... perform in the performance."

She cringed, flinching as Rayne screamed

"OH HELL NO!"

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH**

"Places, places!" Aquella Kellpp yelled. "And would everyone _please_ put those flowers away? "

All female members of the performance did as they were told. Each of them put away the single flower they held.

Unsurprisingly, they all had the same kind of flower; a red rose.

"Are we ready with the tech and lighting?" She asked Sarissa. The girl had ear buds in her ears, and was humming _'bum bum de dum bum bum de dum bum' _under her breath, but she gave the teacher a thumbs up.

"Arcana and Alex are in positio9n?" She asked Robyn, who was part of stage crew. The girl nodded, and pointed in the direction of the two exchange students.

The blue-skinned teacher hustled over to them.

"Now you two aren't students of this school, and I know that." She told them, "But I expect you to **'wow'** us. Can you do that?"

Arcana nodded, and Alex nodded as well.

"Good!" She smiled, giving both a pat on the back. "Break a leg." When she had left, Arcana turned to Alex.

"You didn't flirt with her. You didn't even make a funny comment." She stated.

Alex looked surprised, but shrugged. "I'm not always flirting, you know. I know when to be serious."

"Besides," He teased, "I'm not into teachers."

"You surprise me, Dragonark." Arcana mused, and Alex smiled a silly smile.

"You can compliment me later. Right now, it's show time."

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH**

After the brief intro Miss Kellpp narrated to the audience, the curtain slid open. Centre stage was where Alex and Arcana were, both wearing Victorian clothing, standing over a student lying on the ground. A counter, an oven, and a window missing the glass panes set up around them.

"That's all very well," Arcana told Alex, who was staring unblinkingly at the man on the ground. "But what we gonna do about him?"

"Later on when it's dark, well take it to some secret place and bury him." Alex responded, voice rough and haggard.

"Oh yeah. Of course we could do that." Arcane tore her eyes off of the body, turning away from both Alex and the corpse. "I don't suppose he's got any relatives that are going to come poking around looking for him."

_'Seems a downright shame...'_ She sang.

"A shame." Alex mumbled.

'_Seems an awful waste...  
Such a nice, plump frame  
What's his name has...  
Had-  
__Has__.  
Nor it can't be traced..._'  
She turned back to the body and Alex, pacing around them both.

'_Business needs a lift,  
Debts to be erased...  
Think of it as thrift,  
As a gift,  
If you get my drift_.'

'_Seems an awful waste.'_  
She wandered over to Alex, standing beside him.

_I mean, with the price of meat  
What it is, When you get it,  
If you get it..._

She glanced down at Alex, who looked back at her. "Ah!" He exclaimed, understanding.

_'Good, you got it.'_ She commented, continuing.  
_  
Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop!  
Business never better using only pussycats and toast!  
Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!  
And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!_

Alex stood up, a devilish glint appearing in his eye, as he pushed the body behind the counter.

'**Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion-**

'_Well it does seem a waste!'_ She smirked.

_**Eminently practical  
And yet appropriate as always!  
Mrs. Lovett, how I've lived  
Without you all these years, I'll never know!**_

'_Think about it!'_ She sang to him, as he sang back, **'How delectable!'**

'_Lots of other gentlemen will soon be coming for a shave,'_  
**'Also Undetectable!'**

'_Won't they?'_  
**'How choice!'**

'_Think of all them pies!'_  
**How rare!'**

_**'For what's the sound of the world out there?' **_He asked.

_'What, Mr. Todd? What, Mr. Todd? What is that sound?_' Arcana asked, as she stood next to him.

**'Those crunching noises pervading the air!'**

_'Yes, Mr. Todd! Yes, Mr. Todd! Yes, all around!_'

**'It's man devouring man, my dear,'**

_**'And who are we to deny it in here?' **_ They sang in unison, smiling evilly._**  
**_  
"These are desperate times, Mrs. Lovett." Alex drawled, smirking. "And desperate measures are called for."

"Here we are." Arcana said, plunking down a pie she had taken from the oven. "Hot, out of the oven."

"What is that?" He rose an eyebrow, staring with disdain at the little pastry, She looked out of the window to see a pastor walking down the street.

_'It's priest. Have a little priest.'_

**'Is it really good?'** He played along.

_Sir, it's too good, at least!  
Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,  
So it's pretty fresh._

'**Awful lot of fat.**' He murmured.

_'Only where it sat.'_ She told him.

**Haven't you got poet or something like that?**

She shook her head.

_No, you see, the trouble with poet is  
how do you know it's deceased?  
Try the priest!_

She nudged the pie to him, and he took a generous bite. Swallowing the pie, they watched as more people crossed the stage outside their windows. Seeing one person, Arcana said, "Lawyer's rather nice."  
**'If it's for a price.**' Alex responded.  
_  
Order something else, though, to follow,  
Since no one should swallow it twice!_

"Anything that's lean?" He asked, putting his pie down.

Putting on an English accent, she sang to him

_Well, then, if you're British and loyal,  
You might enjoy Royal Marine!  
Anyway, it's clean._

As an afterthought, she added in '_Though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been!'_

Alex squinted out of the window, then back at Arcana. '**Is that squire on the fire?'  
**  
_'Mercy no, sir, look closer  
You'll notice it's grocer!'_  
Arcana cried.

**'Looks thicker,' **Alex commented.  
**More like vicar!**

_No, it has to be grocer --  
It's green!  
She whispered._

Turning away from the window, they faced each other.  
'**The history of the world, my love** –' Alex sang.

_'Save a lot of graves,  
Do a lot of relatives favours!'_ She sang back.

**Is those below serving those up above!  
**  
_Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavours!_

**How gratifying for once to know**

_**-'That those above will serve those down below!'**_ Arcana jumped in.

They looked outside once again, and while Alex was looking, Arcana plopped another pie in front of him.

"What is that?" He asked again in the same disgusted voice

'_It's fop. Finest in the shop.'_ She pointed to someone out on the street.

_'And we have some shepherd's pie peppered-'_here, her grin grew even more mischievous. _'With actual shepherd on top!'_

_And I've just begun --  
Here's the politician, so oily  
It's served with a doily,  
Have one!_

Picking up the pie, it slopped out, and unimpressed, Alex sang-  
**'Put it on a bun.  
Well, you never know if it's going to run!'  
**  
_'Try the friar,  
Fried, it's drier!'_

'No!' Alex shook his head.

'**The clergy is really  
Too coarse and too mealy!'**

_'Then actor, that's compacter!'_

**'Ah but always arrives overdone!'** He said wisely.

Arcana held out her hand, and Alex took it, and they began to waltz around the stage. Dipping her down, her smiled demonically.

"I'll come again when you have judge on the menu!"

Pulling her back up, Alex waltzed them around for a little more.

**'Have charity towards the world, my pet!**'He told her.

'_Yes, yes, I know, my love!'_ Arcana broke out of character for a single second, wincing at the words.

**We'll take the customers that we can get!**

'High-born and low, my love!'

They broke apart smoothly, and pressed themselves to the window.

_**'We'll not discriminate great from small!  
No, we'll serve anyone,  
Meaning anyone,  
And to anyone  
At all!'**_

The music held, and with a climax, ended. Taking a quick bow, to their applauding audience, they ran offstage, as the curtains closed. A moment later, they opened again, to a lone person standing onstage; the same guy who played the dead body: Felix. This Felix, however, was a male, and when he opened his mouth, people immediately clapped their hands over their ears; Felix the guy couldn't sing very well.

'_I'm that guy you see,' _He started '_In every horror flick!'_

Felix wasn't stupid (as stupid as Felix the cat-demon was anyways). He knew his singing skills were terrible, so he had worked on them.

However, the other students didn't know that. As far as they were concerned, Felix was still the kid who had managed to shatter glass and rupture eardrums. Still, Felix kept singing. Hands couldn't block all the sound after all.

'_You may not remember me; I come and go too quick.'_

'_You don't know my name, I hardly every speak a line.'_

'_If the hero kills a hundred demons-'_

He sighed.

'_I'd be the forgettable number thirty-nine.'_

A piano chimed in, and he began to do a dance, still not gaining the attention of the audience and the other demons and humans that had joined him onstage.

'_Cause I'm a bit part demon, A small time misfit.'_

'_I'd say you'd be DEAD BY DAWN!'_

He ran up to the closest human and roared this at them, but they just scoffed and walked away.

'_But I don't really mean it.'_ He moped.

'_I'm a threat to no-one, the other deadites make fun-'_

"YOU SUCK!" Rayne yelled at him from offstage.

"_Of me!' _He pouted. '_Evil Eddie, the bit part demon.'_

He groaned, and sat down on the ground.

Robyn came up to him from the wings, filling in for who was supposed to be doing this part.

"But don't you see Ed?" Ashe asked him, kneeling down beside him. "We've been listening to you talk for the past two minutes!"

"You've said a whole lot right now, just you!" She grinned encouragingly at him "You're not a bit part anymore. You're a lead player; a star!"

Realizing this, Felix jumped to his feet.

"You're right!" He yelled. He started to dance again, this time with a smile on his face.

'_Now I see that this trend has been disrupted, I've said more than five words without being interrupted! I'm a bit part no more; my character's had a swing!'_

He slowly began to raise his arms into the air.

'_Now it's time for this demon to sing! Sing!'_

'_Siiinnnggggg!' _He belted, grinning fully now, seeing as he had everyone's attention.

"Aaaaaaaah-OOF!"

A gunshot sounded, the 'bullet' whizzing over the kneeling Robyn's head and hitting Felix. He fell over, his undead life ended. Blaze strutted onstage, a shotgun in one hand.

"How you'll have a bit part." He smirked. "In hell."

Laughter rang around the room, mingling with the applause. Everyone stood up and ran offstage as the curtain closed again.

There was a longer pause than before, but the curtains opened again soon enough. They went through one more song, 'Monster Mash', before heading off.

As Blaze pulled off his crazy scientist wig, and everyone playing the monsters changed into their costumes for this number, the rest of them got into position.

The curtains had been shut longer than ever, but it didn't matter; waiting just made the audience more excited, and built anticipation. The wait was worth it; for this final song would be the best.

When the curtain drew back, there was detailed town scenery, including a graveyard and a town square.

The music began and shadows (voiced by the students, or perhaps glamoured students themselves) could be seen on the tombstones.

'**Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?'**

A Siamese shadow popped up, perhaps played by Felix and Faust in the same costume.''

'_**Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween!'**_** They sang. '****This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!**

'**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright!  
It's our town, everybody SCREAM! In this town of Halloween!'**

'_I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!'_ Hi eyes flashed a blood red from the pitch black darkness under the bed of one of the houses.

'_I am the one hiding under your stairs!' _Another called out. '_Fingers like snakes-_' he stuck out a hand, his snake fingers hissing and biting at the air '_-and spiders in my hair!'_ he showed his entire face, arachnids crawling down his head and neck.

'**This is Halloween! This is Halloween!'** A different chorus, these people dressed as corpses chanted.

'**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!'**

Maria and Safiria came out of that house, dressed as stereotypical vampires with long red and black capes covering their entire bodies.

'In this town we call home, everyone hails to the pumpkin song.'

As they sang, their mouths stretched wide. The light reflected off of their pearly white elongated canines.

The lights shone down onto another character, standing on a wall. It was Alex, dressed in a suit, wearing an impossibly long and thin top hat.

"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!" He bellowed.

The full chorus (now all corpses) sang:

'**Round that corner, man hiding in a trash can, something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll-"**

"SCREAM!" A werewolf howled. _This is Halloween!'_

"Red and black!" A demon shrieked.

"Slimy green!" A man who appeared to be melting growled.

'Aren't you scared?' The werewolf asked.

"Well that's just fine!" Three witches (probably Rayne, Lizzie, and Trip) cackled, zooming around on brooms. **'**_**Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night!'**_

The whizzed past a big, moving, gnarled tree (most likely Armour), skeletons swinging by nodded around their necks with every step.

"Everybody Scream, Everybody scream!" he roared.

The skeletons snapped their heads to the side. Suddenly, hollow sockets were staring at the audience were eyes were supposed to be.

'_**In our town of Halloween!**__'_ They sang.

The lights dimmed suddenly, and Shiro was left onstage, dressed as a clown.

'_I am the clown with the tear-away face!'_ he ripped his face off suddenly, shocking the audience. '_Here in a flash and gone without a trace!'_

Snapping his fingers, he lit up and suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Then the focus was back on everything else, with everyone standing in the town square.

'_I am the who when you call 'who' there'?' _A disembodied voice whispered. Aria was onstage, her red hair down.

'_I am the wind flowing through your hair!'_

As she combed through her hair with her fingers, the wind blew through it, framing her face (greenish-gray with makeup) eerily.

A spotlight representing the moon shone onto the wall, and a shadow appeared on it, moving as it talked.

'_I am the shadow of the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!'_

"**This is Halloween! This is Halloween!" **The corpse chorus said again.

"**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"**

'_**Tender lumplings everywhere!' **_ Felix (the male) Arcana and Faust sang. '_Life's no fun without a good scare!'_

'_**That's our job but we're not mean-'**_

Natalya and Serras appeared, apparently playing their parents.

'_**In our town of Halloween.'**_ They led their 'kids' away.

'**In this town-**"The chorus began.

"Don't we love it now?" Alex popped up again. "Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!

Everyone lined the streets leading to the fountain spitting out green water. In the street, there was a zombie donkey, and on top, a tall, thin scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern head.

"**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee and make you jump out of your skin! This is Halloween, everybody Scream! Won't you please make way for a very special guy!"**

"**Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch, everyone hail to the pumpkin king now!"**

The pumpkin-headed scarecrow caught fire as he touched a torch, and he stood atop a mule, his spindly arms and legs twisting and flailing this was and that. Nearly touching a townsperson, they screamed, and everyone sang

"**This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"**

The lit scarecrow jumped off of his donkey, and straight into the green water of the fountain, sinking deep into it.

Male! Felix, Arcana, and Faust, the children trio, crouched by where he sank.

"**In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song!"**

As the chorus sang 'La's over and over again, the scarecrow rose again from the fountain.

As he came out, it was clear he had changed. He was now wearing a pinstripe suit, and instead of a scarecrow, he was a skeleton, eye-sockets hollow, mouth stretched in a wide smile.

Robert (the kid playing him) had become Jack Skellington.

"Whee!" Everyone cheered. Onstage, they began to clap, thought their applause was drowned out by the audience's applause. The tech and stage crew left their positions and came onstage with them.

Everyone joined hands and took their bows.

"Happy Halloween!" They yelled as the curtains closed for the final time.

**BHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBHBH**

Happy belated Halloween to you all.

Oh; I may consider keeping one more character for next chapter (along with the two that I promised) out of the four that I accepted for the special. But, If you want me to keep your character, you have to answer this question.

Where are all the songs in here from, and where are the songs that Maria has sang in 'Raise the roof' and 'Run for her MOney' from?


	12. Merry Frostval

**Battleon High: Christmas Special**

Disclaimer – I own Lizzie, Rayne, Trip, and Blaze. Xenolord owns Maria, Serras, and Natalya. Hazelstar owns Arcana. Blade100 owns Alex. Flame owns Faust, and Flame and I both own Felix. All other characters, not one of us own.

Also, all songs don't belong to me or any of them.

Also, I need another OC. Details are at the bottom.

* * *

"MERRY FROSTVAL!"

Rayne winced as Felix shouted this, dancing around the school hallways and yelling it to anyone and everyone.

"Do you have to be so loud?" She asked, rubbing at her tender ears.

"Oh come _on, _Rayne!" Felix whined, turning around to face her best friend. As silly as Felix was, she looked even more ridiculous with the red and white striped elf hat on her head. She even sounded sillier; whenever she moved, the bells that were attached to the hat jingled.

"Get into the Christmas spirit!" She said, flicking Rayne in the head. Noticing the people standing by, watching their conversation, she turned back to them.

"HAPPY HOLIDAYS!" She screamed. The people watching flinched and ran away as soon as they saw Felix reaching into her pocket. What they expected was probably much, much worse than the snowflake shaped glittering confetti she threw at the place where they used to be standing.

"Felix, I swear to the Creator," Rayne hissed, grabbing her friend by her collar, "You're going to get us suspended if you keep on yelling like that!"

"Pfft!" Felix scoffed, waving her off, "I'm just spreading the joy. It _is_ the most wonderful time of the year, after all!"

Felix smiled widely, a twinkle appearing in her eye. "Why, in fact..."

"Felix, please don't-"Rayne started, looking imploringly at the cat girl. Felix, being Felix, ignored her, and sang-

'_It's the most, wonderful time of the year!'_

"Good grief." Rayne grumbled, but Felix just smiled even more, grabbing Rayne's hand and dragging her along.

'_With the kids jingle belling and everyone telling you be of good cheer!'_ She pinched Rayne's cheek and Rayne blanched, trying to pull Felix into a headlock so to teach her a lesson, but the girl dodged the attempt and continued on.

'_It's the most, wonderful time of the year!'_

She let go of Rayne, and danced as she sang.

'_It's the hap-happiest season of all!'_

She grabbed Rayne's hands and swung her around, nearly causing Rayne to slam into a set of lockers. The girl panicked and forced Felix's hands away before she could hit the lockers.

'_With those holiday greetings-'_

A couple passed by, and Felix threw confetti onto them. Both took it much better than the last couple of people and smiled at her.

'-_And gay happy meetings-'_

"Was that a crack on my sexuality?" Rayne asked glaring. Felix laughed nervously and pretended not to hear.

'-_when friends come to call! It's the hap-happiest season of all!'_

She dragged the reluctant brunette around the school, where many extra-curricular activities were being done for the sake of Frostval.

'_There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting-'_

She motioned to the classroom where many students were laughing and chatting, roasting marshmallows over the heat from a lighted candle for lack of a fireplace.

'-_and carolling out in the snow!'_

She pointed out the window, where the school choir was singing at the top of their lungs, even though it was sub-zero weather outside.

'_There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories of Frostvals long, long ago!'_

Felix burst into another classroom, dancing and singing with Rayne at the doorway, looking completely embarrassed as the students who were in the classroom stared at them. They sat in a circle, each with their own blanket.

'_It's the most, wonderful time of the year!'_

Felix held her last note for an unbelievably long amount of time and took a bow. The people in the room just stared, before bursting into applause.

As Felix bowed and thanked them, Rayne darted into the room, grabbed Felix by her tail (which she had also decorated, wrapping a red ribbon over the black stripes so that her tail looked like it had a candy-cane pattern) and dragged her out.

"Thank you, thank you!" Felix shouted into the classroom, clinging onto the doorframe as Rayne struggled to pull her away. "I'll be here all week!"

"Felix, come on!" Rayne groaned, tugging at her tail again.

"What the _heck_ are you doing?"

Rayne let go of Felix, and Felix pulled her head out of the room as they both turned to look at whoever had just spoke.

Rayne let out a sigh of relief, as she saw that it was just Arcana. "Thank the Creator."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Arcana asked, raising an eyebrow and cocking her head as she looked at the two girls.

"It means 'don't go around stealing my trademark.'" Rayne sneered, motioning to the girl's cocked eyebrow.

"Whatever." Arcana smirked, crossing her arms.

"Arcana!" Felix squealed, hopping over to the Darkovian transfer student. She hugged her tightly, and Arcana, though looking a bit surprised, hugged her back for a moment.

"Happy Frostval!" Felix beamed, reaching into her pocket and showering Arcana with her seemingly never-ending supply of confetti.

"Um... thanks?" Arcana said, shaking the confetti out of her hair. "But... hold up. Felix, it's not Frostval yet!"

"Who cares?" Felix laughed. "It's the most wonderful time of the year! In fact..."

"NO!" Rayne shouted, grabbing the girl and putting her hand over her mouth. "We're not going through this again!"

Felix said something, but her words were muffled by Rayne's hand. Rayne pulled her hand away, fearing another hand licking. Arcana snorted, and Rayne glared at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled, as Felix put her hands on her hips

"Aww, Rayne." Felix pouted. "Don't be such a Grinch!"

"Grinch?" Rayne looked offended. "I'm not being a Grinch!"

"No offense, Rayne..." Arcana piped up, "But I've been here for only ten minutes and as it seems, you're acting pretty Grinchy to me."

"Did I ask you?" Rayne snapped, seething.

"You see!" Felix exclaimed, pointing at Rayne and jumping up and down in excitement. "That's Grinch behaviour if I've ever seen it!"

"And what's all this excitement about today, ladies?" A voice smoothly interjected and the three girls turned to look. there was Alex, grinning at them.

Today, however, he had switched his outfit. Where there was usually blue, there was now red. On his head, there was a Santa hat.

"Hiya there, Alex!" Felix greeted, doing just the same to Alex as she had to Arcana: jumping onto him and squeezing him in a tight hug.

Though Alex was the school's new skirt chaser, he didn't hit on Felix much. Not because she was ugly, but because somehow, they had managed to bond, and any flirting from Alex was in a friendly way.

"Hello to you too, Felix." Alex laughed, as Felix bounced off of him and back next to Rayne.

"No greetings for the rest of us?" Arcana drawled. She didn't really want to get a hello from him; she just wanted to do whatever she could to make him feel awkward or angry.

"How could you think that?" Alex gasped, faking shock as he placed a hand over his heart with wide eyes. "Of course I'd say hello to you girls!"

Reaching into his pocket, he whipped out two roses, and held them out between the two sarcastic females. Wiggling his eyebrows, he winked before saying "I'd do even more than say hello if you only let me..."

"Pig!" Rayne growled, hands stuffed in her own pockets as she brooded. Arcana snickered, and Alex looked crestfallen. Even Felix began to reprimand him.

"Alex, what kind of a greeting is that?" Felix asked him, smacking the back of his head lightly. "It's not even proper for this time of year!"

She snatched the two roses from his hand, and quick as a flash, replaced them with two candy canes.

"She's got a point." Arcana admitted, eyeing the candy canes. Reluctantly, she reached out and pried them from Alex's hand, putting one into her pocket and holding out the other to Rayne. Rayne frowned at it, before reaching out and grabbing it from Arcana, stuffing one end into her mouth and pouting.

"Aww, Rayney!" Arcana cooed with an evil smile on her face as she leaned over and pinched one of Rayne's cheeks. As she made contact, Rayne snarled at her, and Arcana withdrew her hand.

"Hmmph." She huffed. "Fine then, be a Grinch."

"I AM NOT A GRINCH!" Rayne roared, her candy cane nearly falling out of her mouth. "And don't you say anything!" She turned and glared at Alex, who already had his mouth opened.

Felix coughed something that sounded suspiciously like Grinch, but Rayne rounded onto her, wringing her hands together in a motion that looked so much like strangling that Felix immediately stopped.

"Say!" Alex exclaimed, trying to get everyone's mind off of Rayne's apparent want to kill the next person who called her a Grinch, " I... uh... I hear that Faust has done something special for the school today!"

"Uh... yeah, I heard about that too!" Felix proclaimed, her eyes nervously flicking to Rayne every couple of seconds.

"Let's go and see what it is then." Arcana finished, edging slowly away from the seething girl. She turned on her heel and headed outdoors, Alex quickly following after her. Felix grabbed Rayne's arm and tugged her along, trying so desperately to ignore the death glares.

As they reached the outdoors, they were all blinded by the sudden blinding glare of the snow.

"Why did we decide to do this, again?" Rayne grumbled, shivering in the cold.

"Because you're a Grinch and we need to fix that." Arcana told her flatly, ducking a punch thrown at her quickly.

"I'M TELLING YOU ALL, THAT I AM NOT A-"

"Shut up for a minute, will you?" Arcana hissed at Rayne, covering her friend's mouth with a hand. "Everyone, listen really carefully."

Surprisingly, everyone did as they were told. Even Rayne stopped struggling against the transfer student's hand so that she could hear what Arcana wanted them all to.

"It sounds like bells!" Alex exclaimed, looking around for the source of the noise. "But where is it coming from?"

As if to answer his question, the exact thing that was making the sound came into sight right then. Everyone's mouths dropped and eyes bugged, as they saw a full, actual riding sled pull up, being driven by a horse as white as the snow and....

"Zander?" Rayne asked, squinting at the aging (yet still powerful looking) butler who was holding the reins to the horse. His face was serious as ever, and he looked quite dignified, steering the horses left and right while still in impeccable and fancy clothing. In fact, the only thing offsetting his entire appearance was the Santa hat on his head.

"What are you doing here, Zander?" Felix asked him, grinning as she looked at the butler.

"This is the surprise I planned for the school." A voice suddenly called, and Faust stood up. As usual, she was the exact duplicate of Felix, except for the elegance she carried within her posture, speech, and clothing. Though today, she wore the same ridiculous jingling hat that her doppelganger did.

"Zander here, as well as being an excellent butler, cook, and various other things, can drive the sleigh for us." Faust grinned. "Now get in here!"

Immediately, the four students clambered up onto the sleigh, Rayne being the last one on (and the only reluctant one.) With a quick tug of the reins, the sleigh started, and soon the horse was pulling them over the snow, so fast and so smoothly it was as if they were flying over it.

"So, who's excited for Frostval?" Faust smiled at them.

"I AM I AM I AM I AM I AM I AM I-"

"Other than you, Felix." Faust said flatly, shooting a look at her look-alike.

"I know I am." Alex grinned roguishly. "I hope I get the magazines I wanted. The ones with the different girls in all sorts of positions, especially the one with the duct tape and rubber hosing, where she's-"

"I'm REALLY looking forward to it as well!" Arcana interrupted loudly, cutting Alex off before he cut put the unpleasant image in any of their minds.

"What about you, Rayne?" Faust asked the brunette, smiling pleasantly. Rayne said nothing, but simply scoffed and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'bah, humbug' under her breath.

"Don't even ask, Faust." Felix rolled her eyes. "Rayney here is being a Grinch."

"A Grinch?" Faust blinked. "But whatever for?"

She turned to the other two, and began to speak to them, ignoring Rayne's sudden lunge for Felix's throat as the dumb cat girl rambled on and on about Rayne's lack of holiday cheer.

"Christmas and Frostval are the best!" She exclaimed, "Don't you agree?"

"I don't know about casa nova over here, but it is for me." Arcana answered truthfully. "I still remember everything my family would do for Christmas."

"Me too." Alex nodded.

'_Dad would chop down the tree,' _He sang.

"Chores." Rayne said flatly, over Felix's strangled cries.

"_Mom would fix up a meal!'_ Arcana joined in.

"Work." Rayne grunted.

'_I would get in the way'_ Felix gasped, as Rayne let her go.

"Fighting." Rayne shrugged, clearly bored. "Big fat hairy deal."

'_Decorating the tree'_ Faust crooned.

"Gardening."

"_Wiring all of the lights!'_ Alex smiled.

"Electrical contracting." Rayne proclaimed, lying back and putting up her feet.

"_Wrapping boxes and writing up cards!"_ Arcana piped up. Rayne just shot her a cool look.

"Office work." She sighed. "Out of sight."

"_**Then we'd take those presents and pile them under the tree!" **_All four of them sang, "_**We'd barely get a wink of sleep wondering what they could be!"**_

"_The special gift of Christmas,"_ Rayne smirked, looking at the other three in the sleigh.

"Christmas!" Felix sighed happily.

"_That really makes it great-"_

"It's so great!" Alex cheered.

"_Are the insomnia and the anxiety kids get from having to wait._" Rayne rolled her eyes at everyone's happy expressions.

"_Can't wait 'til Christmas!" _Faust smiled, bouncing from side to side. "There's so much to do."

"_**Can't wait 'til Christmas!**__' _The others echoed, waiting for Rayne to join in.

"Wake me when it's through." She sneered, lying back and closing her eyes.

"You killed it." Felix sighed, taking off her jingly hat and running a hand through her already rumpled hair.

"I don't know why you're so Grinchy this year." She went on, after putting her hat back on. "You usually love Frostval, even more than I do!"

"Felix, it's impossible for anybody to love this holiday more than you do." Rayne shot back, smirking, still keeping her eyes closed.

"You see!" Felix shouted, pointing an accusing finger in her face again. "Usually, around this time of year, you even cut back on comments like that? Why so Grinchy this Frostval?"

"I'm just not feeling it this year." Rayne shrugged. "Now shut up, will you?"

She cracked open an eye, and glared coldly at the hyper cat-girl. "I'm trying to get some sleep."

Arcana sighed and shook her head.

"There's really no point in trying to convince her, Felix." The girl told her. "It doesn't seem like anything we've thought of is working."

"Though the key word there, is 'we'." Faust suddenly spoke up. Alex turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled at him, and pointed out to the four figures in the distance that were rapidly becoming closer and closer.

"Alright girls, are you ready to sing your song?" One of them, standing in front of the other three asked.

"I'll say we are!" One piped up cheerfully.

"Yeah, let's sing it now!" Cheered another one, taller than the one who had spoke before her.

"Okay, Serras?" The woman (they assumed) asked the first one to speak.

"Okay!" Serras nodded.

"Okay, Natalya?" She asked the other.

"Okay!" Natalya affirmed.

"Okay, Maria?" She turned to the third member who hadn't answered her yet. "Maria?"

The girl still didn't respond.

"MARIA!" The woman (they now recognized as Safiria) finally roared, startling Maria and causing her to pull the ear-buds out of her ears and straighten up.

"Okay!!" Maria finally yelled.

"_**Christmas, Christmas time is near, time for toys and time for cheer."**_ They harmonized, as Safiria sat back and smiled at the singing trio.

"_**We've been good but we can't last, hurry Christmas, hurry fast. Want a plane that loops-the-loop-"**_

"_Me, I want a hula hoop!" _Maria cheered.

"_**We can hardly stand the wait, please Christmas don't be late!"**_ The other two joined in, stopping their singing as Zander stopped the sleigh in front of them.

"Ho ho ho!" Faust smiled at them. "Care for a ride?"

The four older students looked at each other, shrugged, grinned, and clambered into the slide.

"Merry Frostval!" Felix squealed as Alex reached into his pockets and pulled out four candy canes, handing one to each of the new sleigh riders.

Each one of them thanked the womanizer (though Safiria was the only one who did it without any icy twinge in her voice) and sat back as Zander tugged at the reins and started the sleigh moving again. The despair sisters, Serras, and Safiria stared around at the scenery and their friends, until all of their gazes came to rest on Rayne, who had gotten up and was now slumped in her seat with arms crossed.

"What's up with her?" Serras asked bluntly to Faust.

"Rayne's not feeling Frostval, it seems." Faust explained, choosing her words carefully.

"She's being a real scrooge." Arcana piped up.

"A Grinch." Alex added in.

"To sum it all up, she's being a real bit-"

"FINISH THAT AND I WILL MURDER YOU." Rayne hissed at Felix, who flinched and recoiled, scrambling off of her seat and into the laps of the other people sitting across from her.

Satisfied that Felix wouldn't speak again, Rayne lay back down on the seat, and closed her eyes again. All of the yelling and keeping her temper in check must have made the girl tired, for soon, even when Felix poked her, she didn't move.

"We need to come up with a plan," Felix whispered to the others as they all put their heads together. "To stop Rayne from being so Grinchy."

"What have you tried so far?" Natalya asked, her mouth settling into a line while her eyes flashed with thought.

"Frostval songs, childhood memories, sleigh rides, candy canes..." Arcana held up a finger for each item she mentioned. "The list goes on and on."

"No, no, that's not going to work." Serras shook her head.

"Why not?" Faust asked curiously.

"That's the kind of thing we all get every year." The teen explained.

"Serras is right." Maria nodded. "All these things would have become old to Rayne after over a decade of doing them every year. If anything, I think this sudden bout of Grinchy-ness is being caused by too much repetition."

"So what should we do to solve that?" Felix questioned, cocking her head to the side, bells twinkling.

"I'm not exactly sure how to." Maria sighed.

"I'm not sure either." Natalya admitted, and Serras voiced similar thoughts.

The students all sat in a thoughtful, disheartened silence, their faces still together in a huddle.

**SMACK!**

They pulled back from their little huddle, startled by the sudden noise. Each of them looked over to see Arcana, hand clutched into a fist, growling at Alex.

"Pervert," She spat at him, "Don't even try it! I saw where your hands were heading!"

"That's not true!" Alex whined, rubbing the red palm print on his cheek.

"Riiight," She rolled her eyes. "You huddling with us so you can feed your little fantasies 'isn't true' as well, huh?"

"...Well, that's true." The transfer student admitted. "But I actually have an idea!"

"And what's that?" Maria arched an eyebrow. "You're going to show Rayne that Christmas isn't about receiving, but about giving?"

"Don't I wish." He muttered under his breath. Barely dodging another slap (from Felix this time) he motioned for everybody to lean in closer. They did so, but kept far away enough so that his hands wouldn't touch a single part of them without them knowing. Crestfallen, he still went on.

"Alright, here's what I think we should do..."

* * *

Inhaling a deep breath of cold air, Lizzie released it, and smiled up into the bright blue sky. Sure, it was freezing cold, and sure, nobody was outside at the moment except for her, but she loved it anyways. It was peaceful and still, and everything glittered with snow.

Walking along in the snow, she began to sing quietly.

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening."_She hummed.

"_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight-"_

"_Walking in a winter wonderland!"_ The tinny voice of Jason Mraz sung from her cell, suddenly cut in. Blinking, Lizzie pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously. She didn't use her phone much; she preferred to speak to people face to face.

"_Hey, Lizzie."_ Maria's voice greeted her. _"Listen, could you do us a favour?"_

"Sure..." Lizzie said hesitantly. She enjoyed helping others, but there was something about Maria's tone of voice that made her wonder just what her friend was going to ask.

_"Could you get back to the apartment as soon as you can? You see, Rayne's being unusually like a Grinch, and so we think that maybe you could.._."

Lizzie listened intently as Maria explained the plan that they had come up with. Her hesitance ebbed away, and slowly, a mischievous grin spread across her face, a matching twinkle appearing in her eye.

"I sure can, Maria." She smirked. "I'd be glad to."

* * *

"Is it over already?" Rayne yawned, stretching as she woke up and got off of the sleigh. The school day had ended, and Zander (much to the shock of many locals and the students themselves) had managed to drive them home while still on the sleigh.

"Yes, it is." Felix answered truthfully.

"I thought you would have figured out that that's a rhetorical question, Felix." Rayne quipped, a smug grin on her face at Felix's dejected look.

"Anyways, let's get inside. It's freezing out here." Rayne shrugged, leading the scheming pack into the building.

As they walked along the decorated hallways, and holiday music played from each of the apartments they passed. Suddenly, Natalya stopped right in the middle of the hall.

"Oh!" She said, quite dramatically. "I think I forgot something in the penthouse."

"Why were you up there?" Rayne questioned, glancing at her older friend. "Weren't we all at school today?"

"Yeah, we were," She admitted, "But Faust asked me to get something for her from there."

"...Alrighty then." Rayne shrugged. "Let's stop by and get it before we head over to your apartment."

The broody girl turned around and continued on, unaware of the satisfied smiles of success on her friends' faces.

Phase one was completed.

They walked farther along the halls, and took the elevator, where they got to the door leading to Rayne, Felix and Faust's penthouse suite. Natalya took Faust's keys and tried to turn the doorknob, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked!" She exclaimed, frustrated.

Rayne looked bemused. "The keys aren't working?"

"Here, let me try." Maria offered, trying to open the door as her older sister stepped aside.

"Nope, it's definitely locked." Maria nodded, stepping back, putting her hands on her hips as she regarded the door carefully.

"It can't be stuck." Rayne mumbled. "Hold on."

She stepped to the door this time, and behind her, all of her friends shared a private smirk. When she twisted the handle, the door gave in rather easily.

"I don't know why you all thought it was locked." Rayne announced, shaking her head as she turned around. "Either you guys are weakling or I'm... getting kind of weird looks from you all."

She looked confusedly at the knowing grins on each of their faces. Suddenly, all moving as one, they each leaned in and shoved Rayne hard into the room.

Step two- check.

"What the-!?"

"Merry Frostval, Rayne!" Felix screamed, slamming the door shut in her face.

"What the hell?" She yelled, rushing to the door. Rayne tried twisting it as hard as she could, but no matter what, the door would open.

"What the hell did they do?" Rayne cried.

"Now now, Rayney,"A voice chided teasingly behind her. "That kind of language is not acceptable. You've already gotten yourself in enough trouble by acting so Grinchlike today."

"How many times have I told you all that I'm not acting like a..." Rayne trailed off as she turned around.

There, in front of her, was Lizzie. On her head, there was a Santa hat, and she was smiling cunningly at Rayne. She wore a matching, Santa-themed dress, and knee high fur lined red boots.

"Wow." Rayne gaped.

"Now, now, don't misbehave anymore, Rayney." Lizzie winked. "He... or she, in this case, knows when you've been naughty or nice, so be good for goodness' sake."

"In other words, don't be a Grinch, Rayney..."

Lizzie winked again, and from behind her back, pulled out a piece of mistletoe and dangled it over her head.

"Or you won't get your Christmas present."

Rayne blinked, and very slowly, an almost evil smile spread across her face. Slowly, she walked over to Lizzie.

'_Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me,'_ Lizzie sang, stepping backwards so that she led Rayne over to the couch. '_I've been an awful good girl, Santa baby,'_

'_So hurry down the chimney tonight.'_ Rayne finished, winking at her girlfriend.

"Merry Frostval to everyone!" She yelled at the door, before turning back to her Christmas present.

"And to all, especially **me**, a good night."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Anyways, here's the deal.**

**I need another OC for the next chapter.**

**The catch is, it has to be a guy. And preferably a new character, since I have all of the old ones featured. Same deal as last time; tell me their name, looks, short bio, attitude, and what they wear.**

**Get to it folks!  
**


End file.
